The Beginnings
by Japanime1
Summary: The important story that has not been told, but is truly the starting point of all things Harry Potter, the life and tale of the infamous Marauders. Prequel to Prongslet
1. Heir of Godric Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Jo Rowling's; I just use her already wonderfully written works to let my imagination run on how things _would_ have been.

**Story Summary:** The important story that has not been told, but is truly the starting point of all things Harry Potter, the life and tale of the infamous Marauders.

**A/N: **No worries guys, I am NOT leaving my other story "Prongslet". Truth be told, I'll probably update 'Prongslet' faster than I update this one. I just needed something else to write on and this came to mind. Consider it a kind of prequel to 'Prongslet'. It'll go from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's first year to the day Sirius and Remus meet in Dumbledore's office to be told they get custody of Harry. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Heir of Godric Gryffindor

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

James Potter looked longingly into the window of the "Quality Quidditch Supplies" shop in Diagon Ally. Just yesterday he had received his acceptance letter from "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Of course, what with him being a descendant of one of the four founders of the school, he was all but assured of being accepted...so no real surprise there. One of the many benefits of being Godric Gryffindor's great, great, great, - To many Great's to mention, but great none-the-less - Grandson. This being the case, the reason James Potter was in Diagon Ally today was quite obvious. He, along with his aging parents, Harold and Mary Potter, were buying his school supplies.

The slightly tanned skinned boy had a mop of short unruly raven hair on his head that stood up at all angles and that truly never behaved in any way that his mother would have preferred. James, however, loved his untidy hair and he never missed a chance to ruffle it up to make it more so. His expressive hazel eyes - that never failed to attract a girl…whether James wanted them or not - that shinned with their usual mischievous spark that was rarely ever absent from his gaze were framed behind round-rimmed glasses.

James was a little on the lanky side, a inch or so taller than most boys his age, and slim despite how much he tended to eat...though this could likely be attributed to how much time he spent flying on his broom and playing Quidditch on his family's backyard Quidditch Pitch.

The Potter's were a respectable pureblooded family that could be considered one of the most wealthy. Ranking right up there with the Malfoy's and the Black's, regardless of how staggeringly different their views were from the other two. The Malfoy's and Black's, while wealthy pureblooded families, were pureblood extremists, while the Potter family was anything but. Muggleborns and Half-Bloods were no different to them than purebloods. Magic was magic, and if someone had it...then they had it, period, and they should be treated no different than the rest.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had their son late in life, after years of believing Mrs. Potter - a woman who's dream had always been to have a family and children - was baron. James, as was clear, proved that theory wrong eleven years ago on the twenty-seventh of March, 1960. But with that being the fact, it could be considered a given that the hazel eyed boy was a little on the spoiled side...and protected as if he were some priceless treasure. Which in a sense, to his parents, he very much was. He was cared for, loved unconditionally, and was given whatever he wanted - almost - whenever he wanted. But despite all that, his parents had, and were, raising him well. He was reprimanded when necessary, though his parents were on the lenient side from time to time about it, and had grown into a very charming, respectful boy, really.

...Even with his infamous mischievous streak that he had inherited from his father. James loved his parents.

The eleven year old had sense for fun, laughs, and adventure - and had a courage to be reckoned with. He had never been one to turn down a challenge, of any kind. To say James Potter was arrogant, if not down-right haughty from time to time, would be somewhat of an understatement. He thought very highly of his abilities and namesake...who would not if they could fly as perfectly as him, or was as great with pranks, or had memorized as many jinxes and hexes as he had for when he finally got a wand, or had the kind of family he did? Pride was bound to happen. But even with all that, in truth, James Potter was actually a very kind-hearted person who cared a great deal for those close to him.

Now, even though he was standing in front of the Quidditch shop's window, gazing longingly at the broom of his dreams, James knew First Years were not allowed to have their own broomsticks at school... Sadly. Ugh... This was the Cleansweep Lightning, for crying out loud! It was the newest model yet, and was said to be the fastest broom to date. James understood that if it were not for the 'stupid' school rules as he called them, that his parents would get it for him, but as things currently stood... The eleven year old Potter sighed sadly as he backed away a few steps from the shop window.

"Next year, I promise," he told the broom with a definite nod.

Anyone who knew James, knew his favorite thing in the world was Quidditch. He was excellent at every position on the field, considering how much he played at home, but his main preference was the position of Chaser. Being an only child, James loved being the center of attention. The Chaser position, being one of the better deciding factors in the game, got the majority of the attention from the crowd. A lot rides on a Chaser's shoulders, after all. But James, who had yet to miss getting a goal when he played, was quiet confident in his abilities and chances for getting on his House team during his Second Year.

"S'you like the new Cleansweep, too, huh?" inquired a voice to the right of the Potter.

James - who had thought he was alone in his staring - turned to see a boy of about his age and height. He had dark black hair that fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance James' never could achieve even if he grew it out and were to actually want to it. The boy had unique bluish-grey eyes and a handsomely, almost chiseled, aristocratic young face, with that same fun mischievous glint in his eyes that James' always had.

"'Course I do! Who wouldn't?" replied James casually, with a small smirk playing at his lips. The young Potter had been known to make friends and attract friends easily, but hardly kept them for long because of his family constantly moving all over London. His parents, despite being old, were Aurors - pondering retirement - and had accumulated many enemies over the years. None greater so than the raising Dark Wizard Voldemort, who had been after the Potter's since James's childhood. Mostly because of James, though he did not completely know that.

Voldemort, being the only remaining heir to Salazar Slytherin, had been searching far and wide for the heirs of the other three Hogwarts founders so he could have the strongest set of wizards on his side. And James, unknown to him, was an extremely strong wizard. Thus in order to protect their son, Mr. and Mrs. Potter moved around a lot. But this year they promised their son they would stay in one spot from here on out because moving would not need to be done during James' school years, for what place is more protected than Hogwarts? They had recently been putting many protective charms on their new home in Godric's Hollow wizarding village.

"I know what you mean," agreed the boy. "Quidditch _is_ the best sport in the world after all," he stated, grinning cockily. James grinned back and nodded.

"No kidding."

The two, who seemed to click right from the start, as though they where destined to be friends, turned and began to walk down the packed wizarding street, talking.

"Getting your school supplies, right?" the bluish-grey eyed boy asked curiously...if not slightly awkwardly, seeming to suddenly be a little unsure of himself. It seemed to James that the boy had never had someone 'decent' to talk to in his life.

"Yep, for Hogwarts. You?" James asked.

"Same," said the boy with a slight nod.

"What house do you expect to be in?" he asked as they passed Flourish and Blotts Book Shop.

"Gryffindor, of course! My whole family on my father's side has been in there, so that's where I wanna be too," James said proudly.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin except for one cousin whose in Ravenclaw," the boy explained somewhat reluctantly, his gaze trailing over to the other boy as they walked as though worried he would turn and run soon. "I guess I'll end up there, not that I want to. I'd love Gryffindor or Ravenclaw even, but…mum and dad would probably kill me," he stated resignedly.

James immediately stopped his buoyant fashion with his feeling sorry for his new...friend? Definitely...who obviously came from a very Dark Wizarding family, but did not want to grow up in their ways. Something for which James was slightly surprised, but quite thankful. He, for one, hated dark wizards and dark magic and would have nothing to do with it. This boy seemed to have a view similar to his own...or at least wished he could openly practice that view.

The boy eyed the hazel eyed Potter uncertainly, noting how the Potter no longer had a spring in his step.

"Hey, you know…you haven't told me your name yet," James remarked as he came to stop, opting for a subject change, a smirk forming on his face. One that clearly conveyed his 'not caring what kind of family the other came from'. The boy smirked back as he, too, stopped, a faint flicker of relief passing through his gaze, and out-stretched his hand in mock formalness.

"Sirius Orion Black, sir," he said introductorily. James took Sirius's hand and shook it firmly, as well in mock formalness as he too introduced himself.

"James, James Harold Potter, my good sir." The two boys smiled for an instant then let go of each other's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," commented Sirius in a mock bow.

"No, no Mr. Black. The pleasure is all mine," James replied in an equally mocking bow. Both boys burst out laughing, knowing this was a start to one of the best friendships there could ever be.

"So, what Quidditch position do you fancy?" James asked conversationally once he regained his breath.

"Beater for me," stated Sirius. "You?"

"Chaser, naturally," James grinned.

"Favorite team?" the young Black asked, wanting to find how much in common they actually had.

"Puddlemere United!" came the reply.

"Wicked, same here!"

James opened his mouth to respond, when a tall elegantly black haired man put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Not a second later an untidy grey - with flecks of dark brown - haired man, with round-rimmed glasses like James, put a hand on his son's shoulder shoulder. Both men looked at each other with loathing in their eyes.

"Black," Mr. Potter said with a curt nod.

"Potter," Mr. Black replied without a nod. The gaze he had been holding with James's father, shifted to James, making the boy feel uncomfortable.

"Why if it isn't Potter Jr. We all know what you'll be put to use for one day," he sneered. Sirius looked at James questioningly and James, who was just as bewildered by this statement, shrugged slightly. Mr. Potter looked livid and took a step in front of his son.

"Is that a threat, Black?" he questioned dangerously.

"And if it was?" Mr. Black sneered maliciously, and with his son in tow, he turned to leave. When they were a good bit away he whispered in his son's ear 'that if he knew what was good for him, he would never speak to the "Potter Boy" again.'

Mr. Potter sighed and turned to his son with a somewhat sad smile on his face. James' mind was racing… What had just happened? What did Mr. Black mean?

"Come on, James, your mother's waiting with your school supplies in The Leaky Cauldron," he remarked, steering his son in the opposite direction in which the Black's had gone.

"Okay," James sighed, looking over his shoulder to get a last look at his new friend, who luckily had decided to look over his shoulder at the same time.

"See you on the train," Sirius mouthed. James nodded and flashed a grin. Sirius returned it then they both turned back around.

"James, son, you know the lengths we've gone to in order to keep this family safe. It's one thing to make friends, that's fine, but a complete other to make friends with the son of a dark wizard," Mr. Potter explained to his son.

"You don't understand, Dad. Sirius may come from that kind of family, but he isn't like that," James told he father as they walked, urging him to see from his point of view.

"He may seem that way to you now, son, but he_ will_, no doubt, follow the family tradition." Mr. Potter stated knowingly. James shook his head 'no' and stopped walking.

"Not Sirius, you didn't meet him, Dad. If you looked into his eyes you'd know. He's not and never will be evil," James said forcefully. Mr. Potter frowned slightly and bent down to his son's level.

"How can you be so sure, after only knowing him for a short period of time?" he inquired curiously.

"I don't know, I just…know," James said meaningfully. Mr. Potter eyed him doubtfully, but looked as though he had realized something. He nodded once, then straightened up.

"Alright, James. Let's go get your mother so we can go get the last thing on your list. A wand," Mr. Potter said, and they resumed their walking.

Mrs. Potter was a very beautiful woman, despite her old age, with wavy shoulder length salt and pepper hair the had once been the most radiant of raven black, and sapphire eyes, unlike James and Mr. Potter's who's were hazel, but James' eyes seemed to have his mother's unique sparkle.

"Oh, where have you two been? I've been waiting forever!" she stated with a playful smile.

"Just trying to find James who, mind you, is as hard to locate as a Snitch," Mr. Potter responded with a smirk. James grinned and his mother smiled affectionately at him.

"Not destroying things I hope," she chuckled.

"Me? Destroy? Never. Mother dear, how could think such things!" James questioned with an innocent smile.

"I know you, James Harold Potter, and for you a day is not complete without some mischievous act of mayhem or destruction," she stated knowingly.

"Not today, Mum," James reassured truthfully as they left The Leaky Cauldron. "But…don't expect as much from me _everyday_," he corrected with a mischievous smile. Mr. Potter chuckled while Mrs. Potter shook her head.

"That's my boy," Mr. Potter said proudly.

"Don't you encourage him, Harry!" Mrs. Potter reprimanded as they reached Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A girl with gorgeous red hair and dazzling emerald green eyes exited the shop with her parents, who looked very much like Muggles. James had never seen a girl like her, his mouth dropping a fraction. She was beautiful... But before he could say anything his parents steered him into the shop. Mr. Ollivander was a creepy old man, in James's opinion. He spoke briefly with James' parents before turning to James. The Potter heir had to go through all the procedures. Which was his wand arm? Right. He was measured with the magical measuring tape that measured him shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, around his head, and even through his nose. They where there for a good hour - an hour of wave after wave after wave of wand waving, before an eleven inch pliable mahogany wand dubbed him it's correct owner. James had liked it best and was ecstatic when it shot out red and gold sparks.

"Excellent for transfiguration, that one," Mr. Ollivander stated proudly. Mr. Potter paid seven Galleons, and thanked the man before the family of three left.

James giddily twirled his wand between his fingers, letting his imagination run with the million things that where now open to him with his wand. The different pranks he could now pull, that had been impossible before.

"James Potter, is that a mischievous glint I see in your eye?" Mrs. Potter asked suspiciously. James grinned.

"Me? Of course not…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** Whatcha think? Want me to continue? If not, I can stop it here. Either way, it's up to the faithful reviewers. If this is the first story of mine you've read, I urge you to read my other one as well. I'll be updating this story every so often so keep on the lookout, as for "Prongslet", it will be updated in the week. R&R, if you would.


	2. Xantos Potter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Jo Rowling's; I just use her already wonderfully written works to let my imagination run on how things _would_ have been.

**Chapter Summary:** Your first short look at Xantos Potter...

**A/N: **Haha, I've finally updated this story! I could've updated sooner but then it would've spoiled the surprise for my dear 'Prongslet' Readers, lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Xantos Potter

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Days later, two weeks before school was to start, James and his parents were to be seen in the dining room, just finishing lunch. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were pleasantly chatting about the going-ons of that day, catching each other up. They _did_ technically work at the same place, but it had been so busy lately that they had hardly seen each other. James, quite unlike his parents, was sulkily poking his food with his fork, elbow on the table, chin resting glumly on his hand.

"Come on, son, it's not the end of the world," chuckled Harold Potter once he took note of the depressed look on his son's face.

"Easy for you to say, Dad…" James replied begrudgingly, not looking up from his plate.

The reason for why the normally boisterous and bright young Potter was so downtrodden could be traced back to one single incident. The Potter's house had charms on it so as to make all magic within it undetectable, this being the case, James had taken the opportunity to try out his new wand…against his mother's wishes.

Needless to say, James, while having memorized many different hexes and jinxes, was still only an eleven year old with no magical practice under his belt…and only a basic idea of how a wand worked. As such, in his attempt to perform some magic, the Potter heir accidentally caused an explosion in the attic that shook the whole house in turn. Mary Potter, to say the least, had been exasperated by the ordeal and could have done a little less with her son's foolish antics. She confiscated his wand and prank supplies, and then grounded him from them for the rest of the week. Hence the reason for James' sullenness. Mrs. Potter thought hours after the incident that she might have been a bit harsh on her young boy…he had not meant to blow up the attic, after all, but…she also knew that it was things like this that might just teach James a lesson.

"Now, dear, it's only week," she reminded comfortingly…she could never stay mad at him for long. And really the only reason she had been upset in the first place was because he could have hurt himself, which had been her worry when she had first heard the explosion. James sighed.

"I know…but…" the messy haired boy pleaded.

"No 'buts', James Potter, I told you not to mess around with that wand until you knew how. It is not a toy," Mrs. Potter cut him off pointedly.

"Okay…" James sighed again. Minutes passed in silence as they ate before James spoke up once more.

"How about if I never…"

"No."

Needless to say, James was bored the rest of the day, and made it a point to stay up in his room and do nothing but play with his practice Snitch that his father had gotten him for his birthday.

Harold Potter had returned to the Auror office, because unlike Mrs. Potter he did not have the day off. Mary Potter kissed her husband goodbye then went to tend to her cherished garden with the aid of the Potters' two houses elves, twins Pixie and Penny.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-Hours later- _

Mrs. Potter paced the sitting room, worry beginning to consume her. It was late and her husband had yet to return home...he had never been out this late for work. She tried her best to remain calm, but Mr. Potter had not even Owled that he would be late, which was extremely odd. By two in the morning, she was thinking the worst had occurred.

Harry… she thought to herself, biting her lip slightly.

James, who had finally gotten over the fact that he was doomed to a week of boredom, padded downstairs, donned in his Quidditch pajamas wanting to get a late night snack. Pixie and Penny had offered him something much earlier, but he had still been sulking then… He definitely regretted that now.

The Potter heir entered the sitting room with a yawn, bringing a hand up to stifle it before running it tiredly through his mess of hair. It took him a few seconds to notice his mother now sitting on the couch looking lost in thought.

_Whoa, she's never up this late,_ was the first thought to enter his head.

"Mum?"

No answer.

"…Mum?" he persisted, padding over and moving to sit down next to her. Startled she looked over at him. Her sapphire blues meeting his uncertain hazel.

"James…" she whispered so softly and with so much affection, out of nowhere almost, that James was taken aback somewhat. Before he knew it she was hugging him tightly and he could do nothing but hug her as well.

"I love you," she told him, emotion evident in her voice.

"…I…I love you too, Mum…"

She held onto him for a few good beats, as if needing it, before finally releasing him, wiping her eyes of stray tears.

"Mum…what's wrong?" James asked concernedly.

"Just me being my worry-wart self," she informed him with a forced chuckle that was meant to reassure herself as much as her son.

"Dad's not home," James concluded sadly. Mrs. Potter nodded and could not help but marvel at how much her son had grown and come to know her so well over these past eleven years. He really was so much like his father… He really was her world; she often wondered how she had gotten on for so much of her life without ever having had him.

To the relief of both occupants of the couch, the front door opened to reveal a worn-out Mr. Potter. His eyes were red as though he had been crying. Mrs. Potter was up in a flash, and was at her husband's side just as quickly, bringing the slightly shaky man over to the couch to sit down.

"Harry…Harry what happened?" she inquired worriedly…he looked about ready to break down where he sat.

"Death Eaters attacked, Mary," Mr. Potter stated, eyes shinning with newfound tears. Death Eaters, apparently the name of those following the rising Dark Wizard of the times, had been attacking more and more often lately, so it was obvious that that was not the full reason for her husband's clear anguish.

"Oh, Harold…who?" Mrs. Potter knew it was 'the who' that was killing her husband emotionally. There could be no other explanation for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you…I didn't want you to have to see me like this…"

"Don't mind that! I could've been there for you, I love you…"

James' mind was reeling with thoughts as his parents embraced and Mrs. Potter comforted her husband.

_Who could've died, why would it affect Dad like this? _

"Kevin, Mary…they killed Kevin and his wife," Mr. Potter said painfully. Mrs. Potter gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, shaking her head once.

"Your brother?"

He nodded in response then looked at the ceiling to try and prevent more tears from falling. Mrs. Potter's eyes brimmed with tears. Kevin and Harold had been very close, but they had not been in contact for the past few years…and now this happens.

"They were looking for us, I'm sure, they were looking for… Well, you know…but he wouldn't tell…so…they killed him."

"What about their kids?"

"…Their younger one, their daughter Brianna was killed…but their son got away."

James felt it was high time to make his presence known as he had just been sitting there, listening and watching this conversation take place in silence.

"Xantos…? Xantos is alive?" he demanded to know, this was all killing him. His Uncle Kevin's family were the last remaining Potter's other than James and his parents. Mr. Potter glanced over at James for the first time since he had gotten home…he had not seen him.

"Son…" Harold murmured uncertainly.

"No, if he's alive, where is he?"

"…We couldn't find him."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

James lay in his bed at five in the morning, unable to get any sleep. He had cried once he had been sent up to his room, which was something he was not prone to doing. The last time James had seen Xantos and his parents were when the two boys were eight. They had been close friends since they were toddlers almost and James could not believe that he was now…gone. If Xantos could not be found that only meant one of two things. Either he was dead somewhere…or alive, but only Merlin knew where. James closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

It took him a few seconds to realize there was a tapping noise coming from his window.

"James! James get up!" came the distant voice. The Potter heir's eyes snapped open and he quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to the window, opening it. Sitting on a broom outside the window was the tousled, harried looking, dark golden-brown haired Xantos.

"Xantos…You're okay!" said James in amazement. The hazel eyed boy outside the house smiled sadly.

"How…where…when…why?" was all James could ask as he helped Xantos in through the window, he wanted to know the whole story.

"Jaime…"

"…Yeah?" …Merlin, he had not been called that in forever.

"Can…we not talk about it right now?"

"I…erm, sure, mate. …We'll figure everything out later."

"Thanks…I knew you'd understand."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N: **There you go, the answer to that annoying question of who _is_ Xantos (How could this be the man from chapter 17 in Prongslet? Well, this story will get around to explaining all of those little mysteries that can't be explained in the other.) How'd you like it? Good, bad? Let me know so that I don't discontinue this. I'll see when I can try and update, but it might be another little while as my main focus right now is on 'Prongslet.' Thanks to my 4 reviewers for reviewing, I love you guys! Lol. Untill next time…


	3. Friendships

**Disclaimer: **Do I _look_ like J.K. Rowling?

**Chapter Summary: **Xantos meets Sirius...

**A/N:** -Sighs- I know, I know. I had said I would post this before school started. But one thing led to another, and another, and another, and the day came (and went) and I still hadn't posted this chapter. I apologize, but I really had a lot on my mind these past few weeks. Plus Katrina hitting Louisiana wasn't any help to me either. (I have family there. My heart goes out to anyone who had family there also.) Gas prices rising, etc. But, finally, I have finished the chapter and am posting it. –Smiles- Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Chapter 3: Friendships

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

James leaned in the doorway of the guestroom his parents had given Xantos, wanting to say something to his cousin - something that would comfort him - but could think of nothing. He would probably be crying silently in bed, too, if _his_ parents had been killed the way Xantos' had. It was a day after the funeral of Xantos' parents, which had been held a week after their death and the time Xantos had told Mr. and Mrs. Potter, as well as James, exactly what had happened the night his parents died.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Xantos and his sister had been in bed at the time when they heard screaming come from downstairs. Xantos, being the braver of the two, as well as the older brother, had been out of the room and moving toward the staircase in a flash before his sister had grabbed his wrist and held him back, practically begging him to stay upstairs with her. He had told her he was going to find out what was going on and that everything would be okay. She had told him she was scared. He had hugged her briefly, whispering soothing words to her, before making her release his wrist from her tight grasp. He had then proceeded down the stairs, more scared than he let on for his sisters benefit, when he had heard it. The words that would forever haunt him. "Avada Kedavera" Xantos may not have been that knowledgeable in magic yet, but his family had been eluding dark wizards for a long enough time to be able to know what_ that _curse did.

"NO!" Xantos had yelled bursting into the sitting room just in time to see his mother's body hit the ground. Xantos had not even noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked into the lifeless face of his mother. For this reason he was caught by surprise when he had been picked up by the neck of his shirt and slammed into the wall.

"Lookie here, Potter, if it isn't our awaited little guest of honor!" sneered the masked Death Eater maliciously, wand pointed directly at Xantos. "Hehe, your wife didn't have to die after all."

Xantos did not know what the Death Eater meant, but the six other Death Eaters in the room sure did seem to, as well as his father, who was being held by Death Eaters, fighting tears that were threatening to fall. He would not give the Death Eaters what they wanted, though, _he would not_. He would have to die first. …Which he had…but not before his daughter entered the room drawing the attention of the Death Eaters to her, which gave Kevin enough to time to fight back the Death Eaters holding him and whip out his wand. A battle ensued like none Xantos had ever seen. Curses, hexes, and spells were exchanged and Xantos was dropped to the ground as the Death Eater holding him became stiff as a board and fell over backwards. Wiping his eyes, willing himself to be strong through this, though he had no emotional strength at the moment to be, Xantos ran from the room grabbing his sister along the way. A Death Eater dived at them, separating the two the moment a spell of blinding light filled the room. Since Xantos could not see, he resorted to feeling around for his sister. Before he found her, however, he was pulled to the side. Fear enveloped him before he heard his father's voice.

"Xantos run, run, and don't look back," Kevin Potter had whispered desperately.

"W-What are you talking about?" Xantos had whispered worry etched in his voice. "I won't leave you!"

"This isn't a request, son, I'm _telling_ you to do it. …I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost another one of my children."

"W-wait, _what_-?"

"…Go."

"But dad!"

"I said _Go_!"

New tears welled up in Xantos' eyes as his father wrapped his arms around him one last time, hugging him tightly, whispering "I love you", before releasing him, kissing him on the forehead and pushing his son in the direction he was to run. Xantos had not seen his father during their exchange, thanks to the blinding light spell, but he had been sure his father had been crying. It was not until Xantos was outside, and could see, that he realized his father had pushed him toward the open door. "Avada Kedavera" were the last words Xantos heard from his house as he ran to their shed and grabbed his broom.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had welcomed Xantos into their house as one of their own, not only because Kevin Potter's Will had said that if anything were to happen to him and his wife his children were to go to his brother, but because they cared deeply for their nephew. Hence their reason for being quite worried about him at the moment. He had not come out of his new room all day, thus the reason for James' presence.

"…Xantos?" James inquired tentatively. He wanted to ask, "Are you alright?" but felt it to be a wrong and tactless question to ask at the moment. He received no response and got the feeling that Xantos just wanted some time alone. Heaving a deep sigh, James turned to leave, but not without saying "I'm here whenever you need an ear, mate."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I just don't know, Harry. I don't feel right sending him to school like that. He barely eats," Mrs. Potter said worriedly to her husband that night as they lay down.

"School doesn't start for another week, hunny. Xantos will come around, you'll see," Mr. Potter reassured.

"…I hope so," Mrs. Potter sighed, resting her head on her husband's chest.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-James' Dream That Night-_

_James sat on the broom of his dreams, the Cleansweep Lightning, doing a few warm up laps around the Quidditch Pitch. If anything could get his mind off the hard week he'd had, it was flying. Flying was James' way of escape. If he was angry or annoyed or upset or worried, he would go flying and it would be like his cares were blown away by the wind that ruffled his hair and gave him that exhilarating feeling. He had planned on being alone today, mostly to be able to practice with his new practice Snitch, but something on the ground drew his attention._

_"Come on down, Jamie!" called Xantos. James could not help but grin, Xantos was finally ready to talk._

_"Naw, you come up!" the Potter heir called back. Xantos rolled his eyes and walked off the pitch. No more than a minute later he returned with his own broom, mounted it, and kicked off, rising higher and higher until he became level with his cousin._

_"Not bad, Xantos," nodded James appreciatively._

_"It's a Potter thing," Xantos smirked and James grinned his concurrence, but could not hold it in place for long, this really was not a time to be smiling like nothing._

_"I know it's a stupid question, but…are you okay?" asked James carefully. Xantos glanced down for a second, took a deep breath, and looked back at James._

_"No, no, not really. But I think I'm going to do better. I can't keep sulking, Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted it, and Merlin knows my sister wouldn't have wanted it either. I'm going to keep going…for them," Xantos replied, trying his hardest to hide the emotion in his voice. James smiled sadly at his cousin. How he wished time could be rewound._

_Xantos did not deserve to go through this…No one did… James thought to himself. It was in this moment that James vowed his life to fighting against the dark wizards, against Voldemort. He was going to make sure that he became an Auror, and make sure that if no one else could, _'he' _was going to give Voldemort hell._

_"They'd want that."_

_"…Thanks, Jamie." Xantos smiled._

_"Just stating the truth, Xan."_

_"I'm going to get them for it, James…I'm going get back at the Death Eaters, right when they least expect it. I swear." James could see the hatred burning in his cousin's eyes, so much of it that it scared him on some level. Though James knew he would probably feel the same were it him. He would hate dark wizards ten times more than he already did._

_"I want to be there with you, we can do it together."_

_"...I'd like that."_

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-A Week Later-_

Xantos, James, and his parents arrived at platform 9 ¾ after taking the barrier at a run, in James and Xantos' case anyway. The two cousins found an empty compartment and loaded all of their things into it, which included one suitcase each with clothes and school things, and one other completely dedicated to prank stuff, unbeknown to James' mother, of course. After going through a flock of people, the four reached a proper place to say good-bye.

"Are you_ sure_ you're ready for Hogwarts, boys?" Mrs. Potter asked concernedly, for them, but also for herself. She very much disliked good-byes.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Mum, the question is whether Hogwarts is ready for _us_," James stated with a smirk.

"You mind yourselves, you hear?" she said trying to be stern but failing when she thought of how long they would be separated.

"We will," the two boys reassured in unison, a little too quickly to be truthful, but Mrs. Potter seemed to have not noticed. Her eyes had become watered and before James knew it, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, James, you don't know how much. Promise me you'll be careful," she implored worriedly.

"I love you too, Mum, and I promise," replied James, returning the hug. Mrs. Potter reluctantly let her only child go, gazed into his mischievous hazel with her sapphire ones, then turned to her nephew.

"As for you," Mrs. Potter smiled, pulling Xantos into a warm embrace, and whispered. "I love you too, you hear?" Xantos nodded. "Take care of yourself." She released him, dabbing at the tears that had found their way onto her cheeks.

Mr. Potter stepped up, taking his turn, and ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Just make sure to be yourselves, boys," he said smiling.

"That'll be easy," James grinned.

"Oi! James!" called a voice from the other side of the platform. James looked up to see Sirius grinning at him near the entrance to the train. He was alone. Mr. Potter did not look too pleased, Mrs. Potter seemed confused by her husband, and Xantos could not help but wonder who this person was.

"Gotta go, I'll make sure to write you!" James said apologetically. "Come on, Xan, there's someone you gotta meet," James informed his cousin, before running off to catch up with Sirius. Glad to be able to get away before his father could start another lecture on dark wizard families. Xantos looked back at his aunt and uncle, smiled apologetically as well, before going to catch up with James and his friend.

"Harry…what…?" Mrs. Potter questioned bemusedly.

"We'll talk about it at home, Mary," Mr. Potter sighed, a resigned look on his face. Mrs. Potter nodded slowly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Hullo, James," Sirius greeted, grinning, as the messy haired Potter caught up to him.

"Hey, Sirius," James replied as the two boarded the train. "Where are your mum and dad?" he asked, curious more than actually_ wanting _Sirius to have them there.

"Oh…they were busy like always. They'd have just wasted their time here," Sirius explained, though his voice had an ever-slight hint of hurt. James did not think parents coming to say good-bye was a waste of time at all. He did not know what he would do if he did not have parents who cared enough to come…

_He hides it well_, James thought to himself.

"Here, this is our compartment," said James, sliding open the door.

"You sure you brought enough stuff?" Sirius inquired good-naturedly, looking at the four suitcases in the overhead compartments.

"Oh, I only brought two. The others belong to my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Jamie," Xantos panted, putting a hand up to the compartment doorway for support as he tried to regain his breath, having finally reached the compartment. "Do…you know…how hard it is…to get through…all those people? It's a mad house out there."

Sirius smiled, he had gone through the same thing when he had been looking for James.

_This has got to be James' cousin; they've got the same eyes. _

"Sorry, Xan," James chuckled,

"Don't be, it was nothing big," Xantos grinned, lowering his hand back to his side, having finally regulated his breathing. A silence fell between the three boys as Sirius and Xantos looked at James expectantly. It took the young Potter a few seconds to realize he had not introduced the two. Quickly thinking things through, James decided saying last names would not be the wisest thing in the world to do. James had the strongest feeling that Xantos would be much harder about him being friends with someone from a dark wizard family than his father had been. Xantos would find out, of course, but James would deal with that problem when the time came. He wanted to at least have_ one_ train ride where they did not have to sit in a tense silence.

"Sirius, Xantos. Xantos, Sirius."

"Nice to meet you, Sirius," said Xantos, smiling, extending his hand in friendship.

"Nice to meet you, too, Xantos," Sirius grinned, shaking hands with other eleven year old.

"Righto," chuckled James, an ever slight unease to his tone. "So, er, need any help putting your two suitcases up in the overhead?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** There you are, the next chapter of "The Beginnings." Hope you liked it! –Grins- Please review if you would, and I'll try and update sooner than I normally do. Thanks to everyone whose supported me up till now! –Beams- You all deserve a cookie! –Hands Cookies to all her reviewers- Thanks again!

Until next time…

-Japanime1


	4. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer**: -Sighs- Come on people, you know I don't own HP…

**Chapter Summary: **Sirius is saved (unknowingly to Remus) by Remus, and the four new friends arrive at Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Hey, everybody! Sorry that you've all had to wait since October for this update, but life has been hectic. I've also been work a lot more on my story Prongslet, than I do this one. This also helps explain the long wait. But, suddenly, (a few days ago) I got major inspiration for the next chapter for Prongslet's Prequel (this story). –Grins- And here it is. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and parts of this chapter are verbatim from DH.

Chapter 4: Aboard The Hogwarts Express

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The three boys talked and laughed as they sat in each other's company. Fifteen minutes had passed since the train had started moving, and they had spent their time making jokes, talking about Quidditch, their eventual life at Hogwarts, and their hopes for their lives, in general, after Hogwarts.

"I'm not really sure yet. I either want to become a professional Quidditch player…or an Auror, like Dad," James confessed, leaning back in his seat, making himself comfortable.

"Yea, it _would_ be bloody brilliant to become a professional Quidditch player. Doubt my parents would agree with it, though," sighed Sirius, his black hair falling into his blueish-grey eyes with that elegance that only his could accomplish.

"Why not?" inquired Xantos, leaning forward slightly, genuinely curious.

"They don't exactly…'approve' of Quidditch, they think it's a game for the uncivilized," explained Sirius, rolling his eyes as he said this.

"A game for the _uncivilized_?" the cousins repeated in unison, James sitting up abruptly from his comfortable position. Sirius nodded bitterly. The two gawked at him, thunderstruck.

"That's…_mental_," breathed Xantos after a few seconds of silence.

"You're telling me? I've grown up with them, and, trust me; they go a lot deeper than 'mental.'"

"That sucks," James commented, still not able to wrap his mind around the thought of someone _not _liking Quidditch. Xantos nodded his concurrence. Really? Who _could not_ like Quidditch?

The three pondered to themselves for a few moments before leaning back in their seats, all sighing at the same time. The three eyed each other oddly before bursting into laughter.

In the midst of their laughter, their compartment door slid open to reveal a girl with curly auburn hair and cerulean colored eyes that had a hint of coldness in them. The girl scanned the compartment exasperatedly, ignoring the other two, her eyes falling on Sirius.

"Here you are! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?"

The boys quickly stopped laughing, not having noticed that they had company. Neither James nor Xantos knew this person, but, apparently, Sirius did, for he had a look on his face that plainly stated 'just _wonderful_'.

"…Couldn't have been _that _long, the train practically just started moving..." Sirius replied dryly. James and Xantos smirked appreciatively at this.

"Yes…well…I've been looking longer than I wanted to!" the girl whined.

"What do you want, Alecto?" Sirius demanded, wearily, tired of talking with her already. Out of all his cousin's friends, Alecto was the most irksome.

"Bella wants to see you," she answered, a slight reluctance in her tone as if sad that she had to say so…so soon.

"Well, tell her I don't want to see _her_."

"She said it's important, and if you don't come…she'll be mad at me," Alecto said, her tone reverting back to its usual whiny-ness once more. Sirius gave Alecto a look that straightforwardly said, "That seems like _your_ problem, doesn't it?"

"Aww, come on Siri, pleeeaasse? For me? You _know_ I love you."

Sirius groaned mentally, he was not going to be able to get her off his back if he did not go.

"_Fine._ And, please, don't tell me that ever again," Sirius responded begrudgingly, coming to his feet.

"But it's the truth!" Alecto pouted. Rolling his eyes, Sirius shifted his gaze back to James and Xantos, gave them an apologetic look, and said,

"I'll be back in a sec."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Remus Lupin rolled his trunk behind him as he walked down corridor of the train looking for an empty compartment…or one that was not as full as all the ones he had previously looked into. It had been twenty minutes since the train had started moving, and he _still_ had not been able to find a seat.

_How long 'is' this train?_ he found himself thinking as he continued along his way.

It was not long before his mind switched to other matters, though. You see, Remus Lupin was not any normal wizard…by all magical law, he should not even be _allowed _to attend wizarding school. Talk about being surprised when Albus Dumbledore showed up at his doorstep to extend a personal invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Mr. and Mrs. Lupin could not have been more proud, and had been extremely grateful for the Headmaster's kindness and willingness to make sure that Remus' condition did not prevent him from studying magic like any other magical child. However, none were more grateful than Remus himself, who was the happiest he had ever been at hearing the news.

…Although…he was not so sure now. Even though he truly wished he were not, Remus could not change the fact that he was a werewolf. A horror to all wizarding kind, he knew from experience. He had lost many friends because of the curse he had acquired as a child, and, now knew, _because_ of his curse, he would never be able to have real friends. He was screwed, basically, from all sides…he had come to accept it. If he did not tell potential friends what he was, and kept that big of a secret from them, true friendship would never truly be able to form…and if he told them, they would be too scared of him for true friendship to even be an option.

Closing his eyes, Remus inhaled deeply and let the air out in a drawn out sigh.

_Why do things have to be this way?_ he thought to himself, filled with sadness.

It was not until he bumped into someone and they were both knocked to the ground, that Remus realized he had been so lost in thought that had not been paying attention to where he was going.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Remus apologized, feeling horrible for allowing his mind to wander so far…and - his face flushed with embarrassment - he had even knocked down a girl!

"Ugh, you idiot! _Watch_ where you're going, why don't you!"

To say that Remus was taken aback by the girl's harsh reply to his sincere apology would be an understatement. He could not let her think he had purposely...no, no he could not.

"I…I truly am sor—"

"Don't waste your breath on _this_ ditz, she's a big-time klutz," interrupted a voice from behind the two that were still on the ground laughing softly.

"Sirius!" Alecto cried, acting hurt by his words.

Sirius strolled around to the other side of the two and outstretched his hand to Remus so as to help him up. Remus looked from Sirius' outstretched hand to the boy in front of him, who was smiling warmly. He was familiar with the kind gesture…he was often one to help others up, but the fact that _he_ was now on the receiving end was…odd, to say the least.

Sirius' smile faltered for a moment before the light brown haired - who was very pale, Sirius noted absentmindedly - boy gave him a grateful smile and took the offered hand. Grinning, Sirius helped him to his feet.

"Sirius Black," the blue-grey eyed male nodded.

"Remus Lupin," Remus nodded back.

"Nice to meet you, Lupin. I think we're going to get along quite nicely. Anyone who knocks Alecto to ground is okay in _my_ book."

"Oh, but, really, I didn't mea—"

"Ahh! Sirius, you're so mean!" Alecto shrieked. And with that, she stood, gave the two boys an icy glare, huffed, and stalked off.

Remus glanced at the auburn haired girl's retreating back, sadness in his amber eyes. He had not meant to! He…oh…he felt horrible.

"Aw, don't worry about her! Really. You actually saved me from a terrible fate, you know, so don't be hard on yourself about it. …Anyway, need a place to sit?" Sirius inquired amiably, noting the other's luggage. Remus returned his gaze to Sirius, the girl Sirius had called Alecto having entered a compartment a good bit up the corridor, and smiled.

"Actually, yes, I haven't been able to find any compartments that aren't already completely occupied."

"Alright, then, come on," Sirius grinned, grabbed Remus' trunk, and proceeded down the corridor.

"No, really, you don't have to take my—" Remus began, motioning to stop his newfound…friend? Did he dare say? Naw…

"It's the least I can do!"

Remus chuckled and shook his head as they began their walk. What was it, 'Not let Remus finish a sentence' day?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

After introducing Remus to James and Xantos, Sirius relayed the story of how Remus saved him from having to go see his cousin Bellatrix. The two Potters easily and quickly accepted Remus into their group of friends - Remus worried about them ever finding out about him, but, for the moment, he was just going to enjoy the company of three boys who he hoped to become good friends with - , and it was not before long that they were all playing games. James and Sirius began playing Exploding Snap, while Remus and Xantos played Wizard's Chess with an old set of Remus'. Out of the four James won the most at Exploding Snap, and Remus at Wizard's Chess. Something James was not going to let his cousin live down. Xantos always bragged about being good at anything he did - of course, James did too - , and perfecting it to faultlessness, and here he was…loosing.

"It doesn't look like you're cut out for Chess, Xan," James smirked, hazel eyes alight with amusement. Xantos gave James a mock glare before returning his gaze to the chess board.

"You try and play against Remus…he's an awesome player."

"I'm not _'that'_ good."

"That's a matter of perspective," Xantos stated as he pondered his next move.

"Or a matter of 'you just can't play', and won't admit it," James muttered under his breath. Sirius had to stifle a laugh at this, and quickly turned it into a cough.

"I heard you, Jamie," Xantos remarked dangerously.

"What?" James asked, looking innocently from his left to right, as though searching for a culprit, before stopping and looking at Xantos who had just turned his head to give James a 'don't give me that' look. Feigning as if though realization had just dawned on him, he pointed to himself incredulously. "Me?"

Xantos merely raised an eyebrow at his cousin, as if saying 'and who else would it be?' James put his hand to his heart, a pained looked coming over his face.

"You hurt me, Xan! You really do. How could you think it was me? Your own flesh and blood?"

Xantos shook his head, chuckling.

"You should really take up acting, Jamie. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would've fallen for that."

James gave Xantos an indignant look, and it was not long before all in the compartment were laughing.

After a few more hours of play, the original three returned to talking the rest of the way to Hogwarts, while Remus said he would take some time to finish reading a new book he was currently into. Sirius had felt like saying "…Out of anything you could choose to do…you picked _reading_…" but refrained against it.

An hour and a half later, their compartment door opened again. This time by a girl with wavy red hair that reached her middle back and beautiful emerald green eyes.

_It's…it's the girl!_ James thought to himself. _The one from Diagon Ally! _

"You all better get your robes on. We'll be arriving soon," she smiled a warm smile. One that made James' stomach do a flip-flop.

"Thanks, we will," Remus said politely. The girl nodded and closed the door to proceed to the next compartment and inform them. Remus, Xantos, and Sirius all immediately started talking about their thoughts on what Hogwarts was going to be like, while James side softly and leaned back in his seat.

_I should've said something…I wonder what her name is…I wonder if we'll be in the same house…hope so…_

"…Earth to James!"

James was snapped out of his thoughts by Sirius, only to realize the train had stopped, and that his friend was already in his school robes.

"W-where's Xantos and Remus?"

"They said they'd wait for us outside, Xantos was itching to get off the train and see if he could get a good view of Hogwarts."

"Oh..."

"Hurry up, then! Just slip your robes over your clothes."

James hurriedly did so and followed Sirius out of the train. The students were going off into two different directions.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" called a huge voice from their left.

"Guess we go this way, eh?" James grinned.

"Guess so."

The two followed the voice, making their way through all the people, until they came upon a huge man that had black hair, mustache, and beard, and that had hands the size of trashcan lids.

"Whoa…" the two boys whispered in unison.

"Come, now, firs' years, this way!"

The giant man led all the first years down a path until they reached the edge of a huge lake lined with numerous boats. James and Sirius looked around trying to spot Xantos and Remus, but to no avail. There were 'way' too many first years, this year.

"No more 'an four to a boat!" the giant man ordered. You could tell by his voice that he was a naturally kind person, despite his frightening size.

Sirius and James reached an empty boat and gingerly got in, many other first years doing the same. They were soon joined by a short chubby boy with straw colored hair and watery blue eyes, and a pale greasy black haired boy with onyx eyes.

It was not long before the boats began moving of their own accord, and James was quickly able to spot his cousin and Remus four boats away from theirs.

"You okay?" James heard Sirius inquire. Turning back to his friend, he saw that Sirius had been addressing the chubby boy who looked scared out of his wits.

"I-I d-don't care m-much for water," he stuttered, trying his best to not look over the edge of the boat.

"Don't worry so much, you aren't going to fall in or anything," James consoled. "I'm James Potter, and this is my friend, Sirius Black."

The chubby boy looked at the two as if he could not believe what he had just heard. A Potter…and a Black? _That _had never happened before. That was basically…prohibited! It sounded as wrong as a Malfoy and a Potter becoming friends…and Merlin knew _that_ was never going to happen. Then again…who would have ever said a Potter and a Black…

"I-I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Pleasure to meet you," James smiled, and Sirius nodded. Peter returned the smile tentatively. "Where do you hope to be sorted?"

"Oh...erm... I-I dunno..."

"How about you, er--?" Sirius asked the other boy, searching for a name.

"Severus," came the somewhat curt reply. "Snape. And I hear Ravenclaw and Slytherin are good..."

"Slytherin?" James repeated incredulously. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked his friend.

"Definitely," Sirius grinned. "I'm hoping to break tradition, myself."

"What a-about you, James?" Peter asked curiously.

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned to him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy--"

"Where're you hoping to go, _- Snivellus_ was it, you said? - , seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter, Peter snickered, and Severus flushed.

Mere seconds later the boats came around a bend, reviling Hogwarts School in all its glory. There were collective 'oohs' and 'aahs' as the first years gazed at the castle in awe.

_Yep, I can already tell this is going to be a _fun_ year…_ James grinned to himself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** There you go; the end of chapter four. –Smiles- I'll do my best to update this more often than I currently do. Hope you all liked it, and leave me a review to give me your opinions! I love reading them, and I enjoy responding to them, as well. (Bless for creating the 'reply to the review' button. –Grins- It makes things ten times easier.) Anywho, thanks a bunch to everyone who's supported me so far when it comes to this story. –Hands candy out to everyone-

Till next time…

-Chloe

A.K.A. – Japanime1


	5. Of Sorting…and Realization

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Harry Potter series, Sirius Black would still be alive and well and would have full custody of Harry. Seeing as how that is not the case, I own nothing. –Cries.-

**Chapter Summary: **The Sorting of the Hogwarts Class of '77 takes place...

**A/N:** Well, seeing as how I was riding the inspiration wave, I decided to direct some of it to _this_ story. It needed updating, don't you agree? Anywho, there's a good bit involved in this chapter, and it's longer than previous ones, soooo...I do hope you all enjoy. :-) Typing it up was both fun and painful for me, so…

Chapter 5: Of Sorting…and Realization

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"It's a lot bigger than I imagined…" Remus commented breathlessly, gazing at the castle with amazement equal to that of the rest of the students.

"Yeah…it's huge…" Xantos whispered, awestruck.

The two had left the train shortly after it had stopped…after Xantos tried multiple times to snap his cousin out of his daydreaming state, and failed, that is. Remus had been hesitant to leave James and Sirius on the train by themselves, but Sirius had motioned for him and Xantos to go on, and that he and James would catch up later.

Hogwarts stood in all its glory, visibly ancient, but radiating with a life that had no comparison, causing all who laid eyes on it to stare in wonderment.

"Oh…I hope I do well here…" said the wavy red-haired girl, who was sitting behind Xantos, biting her lip slightly. Remus and Xantos turned to look at her, recognizing her to be the same girl who had come to their compartment on the train. The girl behind Remus, who had strawberry blond hair and clear-blue eyes, answered her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Lily! You've read _all_ the books they assigned us to buy! How could you 'not' be ready?"

"You read all of them, too?" Remus inquired; relieved he had not been the only person to do so.

"Yeah," Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I interrupted you both…"

"No, it's alright!" both girls replied, smiling warmly at him. Remus smiled back.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this here is Xantos Potter," Remus introduced. Xantos nodded.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend Alexis Summerlin. It's very nice to meet both of you," said Lily, Alexis nodding her agreement.

A loud splash was heard somewhere over to their right, and all four occupants of the boat - as well as those of all the 'other' boats - turned their heads to gaze upon the scene that had transpired. A boy with elegant black hair, who Remus and Xantos quickly identified as Sirius, bobbed up and down on the lake's surface sputtering water out of his mouth. Laughter from most of the other boats filled the night air, though there were select people here and there that did not. Among these were Remus and Lily, for they were too surprised by the boy's audacity to find it funny.

"Jamie _'would'_ find a way to make a simple boat ride eventful," Xantos chuckled.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-Two minutes before.-_

"How much longer till we can get out of these boats?" Sirius inquired impatiently, wanting to reach Hogwarts already. By now Snape was pointedly looking away and ignoring them, not that Sirius or James wanted to talk to him anymore anyway.

"They say patience is a virtue, Sirius," James said cheekily, tearing his gaze away from the castle to look at his friend, a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah? Well…I've never learned it," Sirius replied, sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

"Here, erm…lets try and get the boat to go faster," the raven-haired boy suggested, looking over the boats edge at the water.

"And how are we to do _'that'_?" Sirius asked, looking over his side of the boat as well. "I don't know any spells that could do that."

"Maybe if we shook the boat some…" James pondered aloud before attempting just that, grabbing the two sides of the boat and rocking it side to side.

"Ah, d-don't do t-that, you m-might--!" Peter exclaimed, but he had been too late. The boat dipped a little too far to the left and the next thing heard was, "_Whoa_!" and a loud splash. The boat rocked from the waves of the splash.

Eyes wide, James hurriedly scooted over to the part of the boat Sirius had been seated at and glanced worriedly out over the rippling water, barely even noting the fact that laughter had erupted all around them. Not a second later a boy's head emerged sputtering water and shaking the water from his hair.

"You're alright!" James said, relief evident in his voice. Sirius could swim! Thank Merlin!

"Of course!" the Black sputtered, finally getting all the water out of his mouth. "Oy, what was that all about?"

"Mate, honestly…I didn't mean to knock you in, I just thought that…" James began to explain.

"Guess it was virtue telling me to accept patience," Sirius sighed, rolling is eyes at the thought.

"…Erm…probably…here, I'll help you up," James said, outstretching his hand to pull the other boy back into the boat. Sirius nodded and lifted his hand to take James', he stopped briefly, a thought occurring to him, before grasping his friend's hand with his own.

"You know what, James?"

"…Yeah?" And with that, Sirius yanked, pulling the other boy cleanly out of the boat and into the water beside him with a splash. Coming up for air, James sputtered out water, surprise still evident on his face as he coughed a bit.

"I would think an eye for an eye to be a virtue, as well," Sirius grinned.

"Argh, and I actually felt bad for making you fall in!" James growled, more annoyed with himself for falling for his friend's trick than at his friend himself, placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders and dunking him into the water. This time James _did_ take note of the laughter, all eyes were on them, but it did not unnerve him in the least. The attention only made it more fun.

"Now, now, enough roughhousing in the boats, ya'll 'rn't suppos' to be in the water," chastised Hagrid as his boat slowly drifted towards theirs, the laughter quickly dying.

James smiled apologetically at the large man before something hit him. Sirius had never resurfaced after being dunked. Looking back down at the dark murky water he tried to discern any figures but could see nothing but blackness.

"There are things in this 'ere lake that'll—" But the man never got to finish, for at that moment James was pulled under the water with a gasp; by what, no one could tell…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"James!" Remus and Xantos yelled at the same time, worry etched on their faces as they began to stand, but Lily and Alexis quickly pulled them both back down into their seats, Lily grabbing Remus' arm and Alexis grabbing Xantos'.

"Don't stand, you'll tip 'all of us' over!" Lily said anxiously, looking over where the two boys had gone under and were still not surfacing, leaving only bubbles in their wake.

"But, my cousin--!" Xantos began desperately, but was cut off by Alexis.

"That other boy probably just pulled him under…nothing to worry about…"

No sooner than the words had left her mouth that a gigantic swell built up in the center of the lake, water falling off it in large waves that rocked all the boats, as a enormous squid of some sort surfaced with Sirius held firmly in one of it's eight tentacles and James held in the other. Girls screams were heard around the lake.

"You were _saying_?" Xantos demanded of the strawberry-blonde, raising an eyebrow. She merely gulped.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After Hagrid was able to calm the many first years, he informed them that the squid was one of the…'kinder'…creatures in the lake, and that the boys would be fine. True to what the half-giant had said, the squid swam over to the boat the two boys had fallen from and deposited their drenched forms on it, earning it a yell from a 'very' frightened Peter Pettigrew. Coughing the water from their burning lungs, the boys took desperate gulps of air so as to replenish all the oxygen in their bodies that they had lost.

"Ya'll two 'awright?" Hagrid inquired concernedly, pulling up next to their boat with his. It took them a few seconds, but the two were finally able to nod. "Good, no more stunts in the boats now, ya 'ere? Yer house won't 'preciate it much…" That said, the boats continued onward towards the castle, the drama finally over. Chatter broke out among the other first years.

Shivering slightly from the wind hitting their wet clothes, Sirius looked up at his friend, who had been doing the same thing at the same time. And even as water dripped from their soaking wet hair and onto their faces, the two grinned widely at each other.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

As the boats docked at Hogwart's underground harbor entrance, the first years hurried up the steps following Hagrid.

"Are you two okay?" Remus inquired worriedly walking over to them as they exited their boat, not wanting any harm to befall the only friends he had been able to make since becoming a werewolf, Xantos at his heels.

"Oh yeah," Sirius grinned, and James nodded his agreement.

"I doubt we've had a more memorable experience."

"Wish I could've been in your boat," Xantos smirked. Remus looked at the three as if they had all lost it.

"Come on firs' years," Hagrid called. All sighing except Remus, the four headed in the direction everyone else was going.

Turning once he had reached the door, the giant of a man counted the heads of the first years, nodded to himself, and turned back to the castle door. Raising a gigantic fist he knocked three times. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in maroon-colored robes. She had a stern face, giving all the first years the immediate impression that she would be a foul enemy to have.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I do believe I shall take them from here."

She pulled the door open wider, revealing the magnificence that was the stone halls of Hogwarts. The place was even bigger on the inside than it had appeared to be on the outside. The walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high it was hard to discern, and a brilliant marble staircase facing them led to the floors above. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor, taking in the wonder around them. A doorway to their right emitted the voices of hundreds of students, but instead of leading them in there, the professor showed the first years into an empty chamber off the hall. Crowding in, they all peered around, nervousness beginning to eat at most of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you shall be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are all here, your house will be something very much like your family within Hogwarts. You shall have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room." She paused for a moment, stern eyes falling on the still sodden Sirius and James. The look would have frozen 'anyone' in their place. "Oh, so you two were the ones to disrupt the squid's nap," she announced, breaking off from her usual practiced speech. Waving her wand silently at the two, their clothes and hair immediately dried.

"As a family in your house, when one is punished, the whole house feels the repercussion. At Hogwarts, triumphs earn your house points, while any _rule-breaking_ will lose house points," she said this, pointedly looking at the two boys. Sharing a glance with each other, the room glancing at them as well, the boys smiled charmingly to the woman. Shaking her head with a sigh, she returned her attention to the room as a whole. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, an immense honor. I do hope _each_ of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Nervous glances were exchanged between most of the first years.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait." Her eyes lingered on a few students for a moment. "I will return for you when we are ready…please wait quietly." And she left the chamber. Whispers spread around the room. How were they going to be sorted, where they might be sorted, and whether or not friends would be separated.

"Guess it all comes down to hoping for the best, now," Remus voiced aloud to their little group of four.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure Jamie and I know where we'll end up," Xantos whispered back matter-of-factly. James nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, no worries, Remus, you'll probably end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor hands down," the raven-haired boy grinned. Remus smiled, appreciative of the boy's words. Attention turned to Sirius, who had remained silent throughout the whole mini conversation. …He was the one who seemed the most nervous in the bunch, though he did his best to not appear so.

"What about you Sirius?" Xantos asked amiably. The blueish-grey eyed boy looked up at the other Potter, and just shrugged lightly, alighting a curiousness in the boy.

"Probably Gryffindor," James quickly cut in, seeing his cousin beginning to wonder why Sirius had not been all 'I'll be a Gryffindor' from the off about the question. Sirius smiled softly at his friend just as McGonagall reentered the chamber.

"The Sorting Ceremony will now begin. Form a line and follow me," she told the first years. The students followed her, many feeling as though their legs had turned to lead…Sirius included. And in a line, they all entered the pair of double doors into the Great Hall after the professor. Many had never seen such an amazing place. The vast hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were full of sparkling golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a stop in a line facing the other students, the teachers behind them. The ceiling was a silky black, stars ever luminous here and there. James heard a girl whisper something about it being bewitched to look like the sky outside.

All eyes were on them; this was the moment where fates were decided…

McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, and on top of it she placed a pointed, patched, and dirty wizard's hat. All eyes fell on the object…and as if on cue, it's brim opened like a mouth…and it began to sing. After a good minute or two of song, the hat fell silent as applause broke out throughout the hall. It bowed to each of the four tables, and then sat quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She informed the first years, "Abbott, Chris."

A blonde boy nervously left his place in line and put the hat on his head, it falling neatly over his eyes as he sat down. A pause, and then…

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The second table from the left clapped and cheered as Chris went to sit down at it. Looking behind him at Sirius, James noticed the boy had visibly paled at the fact that the sorting was being done in alphabetical order. He wished he could offer words of comfort, but he could think of none. If Sirius ended up in Slytherin because of his ancestry, that would be bad…_really_ bad. And if he ended up in Gryffindor, being a Black, Xantos would never let him hear the end of it, and he doubted Sirius' life would be any less full of spite. He knew the moment his cousin found out that Sirius was a Black the friendship they had all had since the train would almost, if not, immediately be cut off.

"Black, Narcissa."

James noted the dark look that had entered his cousin's eyes at the name. He supposed harboring hatred for Dark Wizards and their families was alright, seeing as how Xantos' parents and sister had been killed because of them… In truth, James also harbored a hatred, he was just…a little bit more lenient…he supposed. Well…in Sirius' case, that was. Sirius was different than the others, he knew for sure…but he doubted Xantos would think the same. A bleach blonde haired girl with blue-grey eyes like Sirius', except a great deal colder, sat down at the stool, placing the hat gracefully onto her head. A good ten seconds later, as though the hat had contemplated between two houses, it yelled out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted with applause, though a girl with dark black hair could be heard clapping louder than the rest.

_Bellatrix…_Sirius thought to himself, looking over at the Slytherin table as his cousin Narcissa sat down next to her older sister.

"Black, Sirius." Not taking a look back, the nervous boy left his place in line and slipped the hat over his head as he sat down.

"…What…?" Xantos whispered softly behind James now, having been behind Sirius. James winced mentally, turning around to face his cousin. "You knew!" the golden-brown haired boy quickly realized from the look in his cousin's hazel eyes. "You knew, and yet you still…and you let me…" Anger burned in Xantos' eyes, and James knew better than to reply. If he did, his cousin's whispers would turn to yells, and then the whole 'hall' would have their eyes on them, and certainly not for a reason James would have preferred. Slowly letting out a breath he had not known he had been holding, James turned away from Xantos and placed his attention on Sirius. It had been well past thirty seconds now…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Ah, yet another Black for me to place…_ a voice echoed in Sirius's head, causing him to stiffen slightly.

_But you're a good bit different from the rest of your family, aren't you? _the Hat inquired, more to himself than to Sirius. _Yes…you lack their malice…their hate for muggleborns…yet you _are_ full of their Slytherin cunning…_

Sirius remained silent, hoping the things he lacked from his family far outweighed the things he shared in common with them.

_You do have courage…full of it in fact, and are extraordinarily loyal to those you care for, for being a Black…an odd trait, that one. You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, but you dislike books… Hufflepuff is too plain for one with a future and duelist capabilities like yours…and I do believe your friends are going to need you in times to come…_

Sirius wondered over the Hats words, and his thoughts merely earned him a chuckle from the magical object.

_Watch though, enmity shall swiftly befall you from many sides because of the house you desire… Are you sure you would not prefer to enter Slytherin?_

_No,_ Sirius firmly replied, wanting nothing more than to 'not' go there.

_Fine…as you wish, young Black… You've chosen the path you are to walk on, going back is impossible. You shall gain many good things from this choice, but with them shall come a sorrow… _Allowing his words to echo into Sirius' head, confusion falling over him, the hat yelled aloud, their talking having lasted a good five minutes,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Honest-to-goodness relief flooded the black-haired boy as he slipped the hat off his head, feeling as though in a dream. Whispers sprang up from all around the hall. A Black? In Gryffindor House? It had _never_ been heard of. The Gryffindor table was silent, surprise evident as equally on their faces as on Xantos'. Realizing that things would turn out badly if he did not do _'something'_, James brought his hands together and began to clap; slowly at first, but steadily increasing his speed. As if the sound snapped them out of their daze, the Gryffindor table erupted in applause. They had stolen a person away from Slytherin's clutches!

Sirius walked towards his table, older students thumping him on the back and shaking hands with him; letting him know that they were there for him. Gryffindors looked out for each other. A tentative grin came to Sirius' face…they did not mind him here. They were Gryffindors. Looking over at the line of his fellow first years, he noticed James grinning widely, giving him the thumbs up. Returning the grin, and nodding, Sirius took his seat. Glancing at the Slytherin table, the students across the hall glared at him. But none worse than Bellatrix…she gave him a look that said he was soon to be regretting having been born…

_Yes!_ James thought happily. Gryffindor had not let him down. His only worry now was... Turning reluctantly towards his cousin, James came face to face with a livid Xantos. Not only livid, but he was almost sure he could see a hint of betrayal in his cousin's hazel eyes.

"Xan, I…" James whispered.

"Shove it, James. I really…_really_...can't talk to you right now… If I try, I'll lose it…" Xantos said through gritted teeth. Biting his tongue, eyes full of sadness, James turned back around. Xantos always called him Jamie, only during times of true seriousness or distress did he 'ever' call him James… He felt bad, yes. He felt bad that, in Xantos' opinion, he had betrayed him. But he could not take it back, and even if he could have…he would not. Sirius was his friend, and that was that. He cared for Xantos and his feelings on the subject, just as he had his father's, but that would never sever his friendship with Sirius as long as he remained the Sirius he knew…no matter how much Xantos wanted it.

Remus, who was standing in front of James, could almost feel the tension between the two cousins…but kept his silence. It was not really his place. It seemed like a family matter. Though…what about Sirius could have made Xantos so angry…? He had made it into Gryffindor even though he was a Black, which spoke _volumes_ about who he was underneath it all. Sighing softly, he pushed the thoughts away, the line continuing to move along.

"Bones, Shane," was the first Hufflepuff to be sorted, and "Davis, Cameron," was sorted off into Ravenclaw.

"Evans, Lily."

All previous coherent thought was wiped from James' mind as he watched the red-head girl walk up to the hat, place it on her head, and take a seat on the stool.

_Oh, Merlin, let her be in Gryffindor. If you've ever taken me, James Potter, into consideration, let it be this time…Gryffindor…please let it be Gryffindor…_

And as though fortune itself were smiling down on him, after a good two minutes of thinking, the hat shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It took all the Potter's self control to not up and shout, "Brilliant!!" for all to hear. He watched as she took off the hat and headed for an applauding Gryffindor table, sitting across from Sirius and appearing to say something to him.

The list of students began to dwindle down quickly after this, it seemed. James barely noted all who was sorted. He did pay enough attention, though, to see that "Foster, Sophie," was sorted into Gryffindor, and "Jorkins, Bertha," to Hufflepuff.

"Lestrange, Rabastan." The dark brown-haired boy was quickly declared a Slytherin.

"Lupin, Remus."

Taking a deep breath, Remus looked back at James and Xantos. James smiled encouragingly and nodded, and Xantos seemed to pull himself from his thoughts as an honest smile graced his lips as he too nodded. Nodding back, Remus proceeded to the stool and placed the hat on his head as he sat.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Why if it isn't a werewolf! _the hat exclaimed with what sounded like a smile. Remus did his best to act unaffected.

_Well, I suppose Dumbledore knows what he's doing, eh? And you have found some true friends today, have you not? A very nice start… But then, again, they don't know what you are… But who knows… Now then, onto sorting…_ the hat allowed his voice to trail off as he searched Remus' thoughts and personality.

_Very, 'very' bright, just like that Evans girl. Ravenclaw would suit you all too greatly. But that is not where you want to go, now is it? Hmm...the next obvious choice would be Gryffindor… Your courage is great. But choosing this path will bring both blessings and curses…But your true friends 'do' lie within this house. Are you still willing? _

Remus pondered the hat's words briefly before responding, _Yes._

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced, only to be greeted with applause. Remus contentedly removed the hat and proceeded over to his table, taking a seat next to Lily.

The fraternal twins Alecto and Amycus Carrow were both sorted into Slytherin one after the other, and Jeremy Patil was next for Ravenclaw. The longest sorting of the evening was Peter Pettigrew, though. The hat took about thirteen minutes before declaring the boy a Gryffindor…

"Potter, James." So his turn had finally rolled around…

Taking a deep breath, James strode purposefully forward, glanced up at the head table, the Headmaster Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkling as he watched. Returning his gaze to the hat, he picked it up, placed it in his head, and slowly took a seat on the stool.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_About time I've gotten to sort another Potter! _the hat exclaimed. _Seems like forever ago that I sorted your father into Gryffindor…_ _But there is no real point into getting into a conversation about that, now is there? You're here to be sorted yourself, so…let's take a look-see… _

James held his breath, awaiting what the hat had to say about him…_Courage runs abundant through you, as I had no doubt. You have the intelligence of your Ravenclaw mother…and I see the ability in you to become quite an impressive duelist… You are one to whom loyalty means everything, and hurting those you care for is not something you fancy in the slightest… Hmm… Ravenclaw would suit you as well as it did your mother, yet, like your friend, books are not things you find joy from…_pausing for a moment, leaving James wondering if he would continue, the hat said,

_Well, as if there had been another choice…You know exactly where you're headed, don't you? _

James hesitated for a moment before nodding.

_Then I suppose there is not much more for me to say to you…though I will say this, James Harold Potter…It is good to have trust in those around you, but not all are as deserving as they seem…Be ever the watchful…a lot rides on your shoulders, my boy…_His warning given, the hat shouted out for all the hall to hear,

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Applause from all tables except the Slytherin one burst into the evening air as James removed the hat from his head and glanced around the hall. His hazel gaze landed on his cousin, who did not clap, but who _did_ give him a terse nod. So the other boy was upset…felt betrayed…that much was obvious…but he still cared for James none-the-less. They 'were' still family, after all, nothing could change that fact…

Nodding slightly back, James sat the hat down on the stool and proceeded over to the Gryffindor table, shaking hands with fellow house mates before taking a seat next to Sirius, who was found grinning.

"Potter, Xantos." McGonagall read aloud next. As his cousin went up and took his turn with the hat, James turned his attention to Sirius.

"…What's wrong?" the bluish-grey eyed Gryffindor inquired in a whisper so as not to be overheard, the look on his friend's face was one of seriousness and sadness mixed together.

"Erm…well…things are going to be…different…real soon," James whispered back, wondering how to approach the subject of Xantos' great dislike for Dark Wizards and their families. Sirius raised a confused eyebrow at this.

"Alright, well…let me make this part as clear as I can…we're friends Sirius." This only further assisted in confusing the boy.

"Yeah, I know that, mate…"

"Xantos, though…ugh…" James sighed exasperatedly, where were the right words when he needed them? He had to explain to Sirius the abrupt change he was going to see in his golden-haired cousin! Sirius gave him a curious '…go on…' type look. "Xantos has had it really hard this past month, I guess I should say first… He really, _really_, hates Dark Wizards."

"…Who in their right mind doesn't?" Sirius asked questioningly.

"Yeah, but his…runs a lot deeper, I think… Not just that, though…he detests everything and anything to do with them. This includes their families…"

A silence fell between the two boys as realization quickly stole over Sirius's expression.

"…He didn't know I was a Black," he breathed, confusion slowly clearing. James nodded his head guiltily.

"But he does now."

"So…I take it his friendship with me just got cancelled."

"…In kind words, yes."

Sirius took a shaky breath…it was weird…one second you're all good-naturedly talking with someone, who…mere minutes later is going to hate you to the core…

"Just…just watch yourself, yeah? I'll try and talk to him, but he's about as hard-headed about things he believes in as I am," James whispered.

Sirius looked saddened…he had just lost a friend to his background… But he did not doubt he had lost 'a lot' of potential friends because of the same reason. But he _did_ still have James as a friend, which counted for a lot, and he had Remus as well. Even with this though, the Xantos news came as a blow. Sirius did not see himself like his family at all. He hated their beliefs. The golden-haired boy had been fine with him before learning his surname, and now, just because of it, the boy looked at him in a different light. The thought was as depressing as it was angering…

The two boys looked across the table to see Remus glance over at them at the same time. They believed him to have not overheard their whispered conversation…but werewolf ears were quite different than normal ones… Hazel eyes falling on the girl of his dreams, who he now knew has 'Lily Evans' - the most beautiful name, in his infatuated opinion. She looked over at him, emerald meeting hazel, smiled softly, and returned her gaze to the sorting. Refraining from sighing all love-sick-like, James shifted his gaze and attention to the sorting, as well… It was not really the time to be thinking about the girl diagonally across from him… He had other things to role over through his mind and to make decisions about at the moment, rather than allow himself to be distracted…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Why, it must be my lucky day. Two Potters, one after the other...and the son of former Kevin, no less! An odd Potter, that one...the first I'd seen that lacked the arrogance most had in his ancestry. Though in all families there is an odd one, is there not? _the hat voiced in Xantos' mind, catching the boy off guard. _A little spacey, today, no? _

_I'm not really having the best day,_ Xantos replied with a sigh.

_No, no, I've seen that much… I do suppose, being a hat, my opinion on matters don't matter as much, but…before we move on with deciding your house…care for some input?_

_You'll probably give it to me with, or without, my consent, _the Potter replied dryly. The hat chuckled at this.

_A good bit more cynical than your cousin, aren't you, young Potter? Well, you are right…_ Xantos rolled his eyes at this, though the hat had fallen over them, shielding them from the other students' view. _On the matter that has created a small crevice between two close cousins, know this: Not all people make decisions on matters with painful past experiences casting a veil over their sight. _

Before Xantos could soak this in enough to want to retort, the hat had changed the subject.

_Now then, you are a bright one! Courage, as I've yet to not see in a Potter, flows through you as much as it did your father. Ravenclaw would suit much better than it would have your cousin, for you don't mind picking up a book for the fun of it…and…what's this? A rare ability you have...though with rare abilities come heavy loads…but I'm sure it won't awaken fully until much later…you have years until it reaches maturity…_

_What are you talking about?_ Xantos asked, confused.

_Well, I do wonder what consequences this decision will have, but…_

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Amid applause, the slightly taller of the two Potter's removed the hat from his head, sat it pensively down on the stool, and proceeded over to his house table, sitting next to Remus after shaking hands with fellow Gryffindors. If his thoughts had been clearer, he would have looked over at his cousin and…Black…but he merely smiled slightly at Remus, and then shifted his gaze to his hands, thinking over the conversation the hat had had with him…

"Raydon, Rebecca," was sorted into Ravenclaw followed by, "Simmons, Tabatha" who went to Hufflepuff.

"Snape, Severus."

The boy with a very pale complexion and greasy black hair that curtained his face, the same to have ridden across the lake with James and Sirius, took his turn at the hat. James had to cough in order to prevent a laugh from escaping his lips. Had the boy never heard of shampoo? It was a whole lot easier to notice with the light, than it had been out on the dark lake. Sirius seemed to have been thinking the same, for he heard a stifled snicker from his right.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, not too long after being placed on the boy's head. No surprise there. After him was "Summerlin, Alexis," who was sorted into Gryffindor, "Young, Philip," who went to Hufflepuff, and lastly, "Zambini, Michael," who joined the ranks of Slytherin.

The evening was young and still vibrant as Albus Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech. A feast soon after appeared on each table in the hall, by magic. And after being ordered to 'tuck in' by the Headmaster, the hall exploded in clinks and clangs of silverware, plates, and goblets, as well as a flurry of conversation. House ghosts floated here and there - a few people had been alarmed by the sight, but after getting an explanation from other students, calmed down. Though, throughout all this, around three particular people at the Gryffindor table, there was a tension-filled silence…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Upon the end of the feast, House Prefects began directing and leading the first years towards their proper common rooms, at Dumbledore's command. Getting up from their table, James and Sirius followed the crowd of students, though soon lost each other in the mass of Gryffindors all heading in the same direction, while the other houses all went in diverse directions.

_Wonderful…_ James thought sarcastically to himself, glancing around for signs of anyone he recognized, but found none. _Guess we'll meet up whenever we get to the common room…_

"James," came a voice he recognized from behind him. Whipping around, fellow Gryffindors continuing on their way, passing the two boys, hazel met hazel.

"Xantos…"

"Come on," the golden-haired boy said, grabbing his cousin's arm and pulling him, not kindly yet not meanly either, away from the other students and into an empty classroom that was lit only by the moon and stars. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as they looked at each other, the moon casting a light bluish color across their faces.

"Xan…erm…" James began uncertainly.

"Why didn't…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Xantos inquired, hurt evident in his voice.

"I…well…" Words failed the raven-haired boy. His reasons for not informing his cousin of Sirius' background had been selfish ones… "…I…I knew you wouldn't like him because of his surname. I…guess I just wanted one peaceful train ride to remember…" This earned him a glare.

"So you _'did'_ know his surname. You _knew_ who he was and still you became his friend!" Xantos accused, anger beginning to bubble.

"You became his friend, too!"

"I didn't _know_!" the dark golden-haired boy growled.

James remained silent…his cousin's words were true ones.

"Does Uncle Harry know about him?" Xantos demanded.

"Yes. And he's letting me make my choices on friends," James replied with forced calm.

"So you're staying his _friend_??" Xantos inquired incredulously, voice growing louder.

"Yes, Xantos, I'm staying his friend. I'm sorry, but I am. You're being judgmental; Sirius is nothing like the rest of the Blacks!"

"You can't know that! He's probably just using you! Using the friendship you so lightly gave to gain information on you to be able to personally delivery you to Voldemort!"

"He's in bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud!" James shouted, wishing for his cousin to see reason.

"You're apparently mistaking every Gryffindor to be a wizard of light!"

"Xantos…" James said, breathing heavily, lowering his voice a good few notches, no longer wanting to argue. "You may think otherwise, but I _know_ Sirius is good. I don't know how I know, but I do. You better than anyone should know I go with my gut…so I'm staying Sirius's friend…whether you're approving…or not."

Xantos stared at his cousin, anger slowly giving way to sadness as his gaze fell to the ground.

"Do you…hate me, Xan…?" James asked tentatively after a pregnant silence. He heard his cousin heave a sigh before looking back up at him.

"No…I don't hate you, Jamie…" _That_ thought was comforting. "I doubt I ever could, but…I don't like this. I don't want there to be a rift between us," Xantos said softly.

"…Then don't let there be."

Xantos sighed and shifted his gaze to the window that the moon light was streaming in from.

"I'll try not to let there be, but I can't accept him being your friend...and as long as he is, there will be one…no matter how small I try to make it. I hate it…"

James gazed at his cousin helplessly. There was nothing he could do to change that fact, then. Sirius had not shown any signs of being anything like the rest of his family, and as long as things remained that way, they were staying friends…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** And there you all have it, chapter five to "The Beginnings". :-) And so things have started…but how will things 'truly' play out? You'll have to keep reading to find out. –Grins.- Review if you would, and tell me what you think. I'll do my best update this as quickly as I can, but I am planning on getting chapter 32 of Prongslet out _first_. )

Till next time…

Chloe

A.K.A. – Japanime1


	6. First Half of First Year

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Harry Potter series, Sirius Black would still be alive and well and would have full custody of Harry. Seeing as how that is not the case, I own nothing. –Cries.-

**Chapter Summary: **A first semester full of fun, games, pranks, detentions, learning, a few fights, homework…and an ever present tension.

**A/N:** And as promised, the next chapter of The Beginnings! :-) I'm actually really happy with the way this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys think so, too! It's been far too long, and I really hope it is worth the wait!

Chapter 6: First Half of First Year

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Living at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry was definitely different than living at home; each and every attending student to could tell that much. The main thing was that there was no parent watching over your shoulder to spot your every move…there was a true sense of independence. Each student got to decide when to wake up – and whether to be on time or late to class in the process - , when to go down to the Great Hall to eat, where in the castle or on the grounds they wanted to spend their afternoons, and even when to do their homework.

Yes, many, many more liberties than most children and/or teenagers had at their own homes, and it was definitely something that all students took advantage of. Including James Potter, his friends, and his cousin among them.

The First Year Gryffindor boy's dorm was set up with five four-poster beds, trunks at the foot of each bed, five night stands, a large group bathroom, and a good few windows at the end of the room. James had been sure to take the bed closest to the windows in the left side, and Sirius on the bed across from him, close to the windows as well. Xantos had settled with the bed next to his cousin on the left, and Remus on the same side next to his. The only other person on the right side besides Sirius was Peter Pettigrew, who was either an extremely quiet person, or just extremely shy… James vouched for the second.

The castle was a large one, and it took the boys a good few weeks before they had the main areas down pat. In fact, their whole first semester flew by faster than any of them could have predicted; full of fun, games, pranks, detentions, learning, a few fights, homework…and an ever present tension.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-During the first week of school.-_

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table eyeing the red letter in front of him as if it were a snake he was being forced to let bite him. He knew it was bound to come at some point, but he definitely could have lived without it for at least another week or month or so… James sat next to him, looking at the letter as well, though his look was different in that his was dark. Remus sat across from them pensively, while Xantos, on the left side of Remus, ignored the whole thing and merely continued to eat his lunch.

"I don't want to open it…" the bluish-grey eyed Gryffindor whispered in James direction, however without taking his eyes of the thing.

"You've got to, mate…it'll open by itself here soon if you don't…" the Potter replied quietly, before shifting his gaze to the boy. "Don't worry, you've got Remus and I here to back you up." Xantos snorted into goblet at this, and James shot him a dark look. "And it's just…a letter…and we both know how wrong your parents' views are… Besides you want to make a statement about how different from them you are, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then anything they say should make you happy. If I were you, I'd want to do everything I could to embarrass and upset them."

Sirius nodded vaguely, knowing his friend to be right, but still on the uncertain side none-the-less. Granted, he did not like his parents, and they clearly did not like him, and he always did stuff to ruin their reputation, but deep down he knew that all he really wanted from them was acceptance…acceptance of who he was. And that was something he also knew…he would never get.

Slightly shaky hands lifted and tentatively outstretched to take the letter in his hand. No sooner had he touched the red envelope than did it begin to shriek that awful ear-splitting shriek that only his own mother could be know to scream…it was unmistakable. The eleven year old pureblood flinched away from the letter, snapping his eyes shut as his hands shot up to cover his ears from the deafening shriek, every other student in the Great Hall following suit with their hands as the shrieking continued.

"What _is_ that, a banshee?!" shouted someone from somewhere along the table, but no answer was given, no one being able to hear much more than the lasting shriek, itself.

Sadly, when the all-too-familiar shriek _'did'_ die away, no one in the hall – whose eyes were 'all' on Sirius Black by now – could breathe a sigh of relief before screaming words ensued.

"SIRIUS ORION _BLACK_!!" the letter screamed in his mother's horrendously high pitched voice that was only used when she was extremely upset…which meant the voice she usually used in regards to her eldest son.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU LET THAT HAT PLACE YOU IN THAT _RETCHED HOUSE_!! YOUR FATHER ABOUT HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN HE FOUND OUT, DO YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND ARE THE CLOSEST YOU HAVE EVER COME TO BEING BURNED OFF THE FAMILY TREE!! _TOUJOURS PUR! _DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING FRIENDS WITH ANY BLOOD TRAITORS WHILE YOU'RE THERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! YOU GO SPEAK TO THE HEADMASTER _THIS INSTANT_ TO PREFORM A HOUSE TRANSFER, YOU ARE GOING INTO THE PROPER HOUSE _TODAY_! AND IF YOU DON'T, YOU JUST WAIT…YOU'LL NEVER REGRET SOMETHING MORE. JUST _WAIT_ TILL CHRISTMAS BREAK…"

And with that the Howler burst into flames, leaving a pile of ashes in front of the young Black. Hands left their positions of 'ear coverers' all around the Great Hall, every student holding their breath as eyes bore into the deeply breathing Sirius Black, waiting for him to do something…anything.

Bluish-grey eyes scanned the hall, feeling all the eyes, before looking over at James, whole merely nodded…and slowly a grin formed on the elegantly haired 11-year-old's face.

"Mothers these days!" he shouted for all to hear, jumping up from his seat at the table, grinning at all the students. "Mine's more than a little mental, for which I apologize. Didn't take her pills this morning, I'd wager. Switch Houses! Ha, I'd rather drink a bottle of Skel-Grow!"

The lot of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff burst into laughter, while Slytherin quickly took to murmuring amongst themselves. Sirius spotted his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa glaring at him, but he merely shot them a smug smirk, before returning to his seat next to James.

"Awesome, Siri, I couldn't have done it better myself!" James grinned amongst the laughter.

"Naw, that was all thanks to you, Jamesy…trust me," Sirius grinned back, meeting the Potter in a high-five. And it was true… James had given him the courage to do what he had. Had the bespectacled boy not been here…Sirius would have probably just gone from the room.

Xantos watched all of this with a darkness in his own hazel eyes, not liking that Black was winning his cousin over more and more. He had been one of the few along the Gryffindor table to neither laugh nor smile. Born into a Dark Wizard family then that was what one was destined to become, regardless of how much his cousin Jamie wanted to believe otherwise. Sirius was not to be trusted, _at all_… He just had to find some way to prove it to James.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It had been James' idea, and that was the reason the four boys found themselves out after hours. It was the night before Halloween, and the young Potter had come up with – in his opinion – the best prank ever…little did he know that every year he would call the Halloween prank the 'best ever'.

"I'm not so sure about this…how're we not going to get caught? It's against the rules to be out right now…" Remus inquired nervously, as they exited from the portrait hole, wanting nothing more than to go back in.

"With this," James chuckled, pulling a watery like fabric from inside his robes. "I found it inside my dad's stuff in the basement. Wicked, right?"

"Merlin, that's awesome!" Sirius said, taking the cloak from his friend to better inspect it.

"Don't touch what's not yours, _Black_," Xantos growled, taking the cloak from his hands swiftly, causing the boy's gaze to snap to him in a glare.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, Xan, he can see it," James interjected, shooting his cousin a 'not tonight, okay?' look. With a sigh, the dark golden-brown haired Gryffindor dropped the cloak back into Sirius' hands indifferently.

"Here, let's just head for the Great Hall, yeah?" Sirius said, turning his gaze back to James, lifting the cloak up for them to all get under.

"Sounds like a good idea," Remus said, glancing around guiltily for teachers, "Sooner we get this over with…the better," and James nodded his agreement. With that the four boys got under the cloak and began their way down to the first floor of the castle.

Upon reaching their destination, James, Sirius and Xantos got out from beneath the cloak, James telling Remus to stay underneath and keep look-out, while the other three began setting up. James had brought enough pranking supplies to last him till Christmas, and he planned to ensure that they were all put to very good use.

Invisible Itching Powder was poured all over the Slytherin table and seats, first, before the boys set to work on finding and levitating buckets upon buckets of colored water, that was charmed to stain skin for a good few days before it could wash off, into the air high above each House table. The boys snickering to themselves every now and then as they swiftly did their jobs. Slytherins and Gryffindors would be stained gold and crimson, Hufflepuffs would be blue and bronze, while Ravenclaws would be yellow and black.

"That outta do it," James murmured, levitating the last one high up above the Slytherin table before turning to the others with a smirk.

"This'll make our fifteenth detention, not counting the one we got our first day for being late to class," Sirius chuckled, as if proud of this fact.

"You keep count of the weirdest things, Siri," Remus informed his friend from beneath the cloak before pulling it off to reveal himself. This was the first time he had decided to tag along with the other boys, having overheard them discussing the prank in History class...and having added in the itching powder idea.

"Ready?" Xantos chimed, glancing around uncertainly, making sure no teachers were coming. Nods greeted this and the boys all covered themselves once more and began the trek back up to the seventh floor.

Rounding the corner at a run, almost there, Xantos and Sirius bumped headlong into someone else, the other person losing their balance easily and tumbling back onto their arse, Xantos and Sirius doing the same. James and Remus on the other hand swiftly stepped back to not get hit by their falling companions, slipping out from beneath the cloak accidentally in the process.

"_Potter_," Severus Snape spat, surprise coming and leaving quickly.

"Ah, it's the Slytherin prick who doesn't know the meaning of the word bath. Sorry for the bump, but you really should watch where you're going," James said smoothly, while Sirius and Xantos detangled themselves from the invisibility cloak.

"Slinking around the school after hours, Snape-ity? Care to share what you were doing with the rest of the class?" Sirius asked Snape as he got up, dusting himself off, Xantos soon doing the same. The Slytherin glared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Ah, but you aren't and you didn't…so now _I'm_ the asker and _you're_ the answerer," the Black replied coolly, pulling his wand out and pointing it easily at Snape.

"You're meant to answer now," James stage whispered at him mockingly.

"I wouldn't explain myself to you even if my very life depended on it! You're all filthy blood traitors! All associating with mudbloods and the like!"

James and Xantos whipped out their wands in a heart beat, hazel eyes flashing in the same exact manner. "Care to say that again, Snape?" the messy raven-haired Potter demanded dangerously.

"Students out of bed!" came the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall. "Follow me, every last one of you!" the irritated woman ordered and turned to walk back to her office. Sirius grinned, and James grinned back. "Make that sixteen, counting the one we'll be getting tomorrow, too," the bluish-grey eyed male corrected himself in a whisper. Remus looked nervous, and Xantos just looked resigned. The two friends saw Snape turn to scowl at them as they followed their professor and the pair winked at him. "Right, all of you, in." McGonagall held the door open for them and the five filed in and took a seat.

"I am terribly disappointed in each and every one of you. First years, the lot of you, and you're already taking strolls at night as if nothing! Breaking rules so soon into the school year. I must say, you are not giving a good first impression at _all_. Especially you three, Misters Potter and Mister Black, I would have thought you three had secured enough detentions to last you all your seven years here. Now, for tonight's little adventure, I will see you all tomorrow after the feast for detention. I am also deducting ten points apiece, and an extra fifteen points from Gryffindor for the wands - Mister Black and Potters, you do _not_ draw your wands on fellow students outside of class. _Ever_. Now, I think that's about it. You are all to never walk the corridors after curfew again. To bed now, all of you."

As the group walked out, the Gryffindors going one way, and the Slytherin the other, Remus glared at the others. Fifty-five points deducted from Gryffindor...and after James had assured they would not get caught. "Well, at least we weren't the only ones to lose points," Sirius stated brightly, earning a sigh from the amber eyed male as they climbed the many stairs.

Once again in their common room, James said, tucking his cloak that he had picked up outside the portrait hole into his robes, "Ah well, we still have tomorrow's prank to look forward to."

"We're going to lose the House cup for sure," Remus muttered.

"Who cares about that? We might not be the House with the most points, my friends, but I assure you…we'll definitely be the House who has the most fun!" James smirked. And he had a point, they all had to agree. Remus even had to smile.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Friday, or Halloween, depending on which one preferred to call it, was rather uneventful throughout the day. Classes were attended by all, in the first year Gryffindors case, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sadly Potions was the last class of the day, which was the class James Potter detested the most out of all of them. However, at least his Potions partner was always...

"Happy Halloween, Evans!"

"Ugh…hello, Potter," the emerald eyed girl sighed once the messy haired boy strutted over to her thanks to Professor Slughorn telling them all to pair up with their assigned partners. She held nothing major against James Potter, he was nice to her and all, but he was just…a magnet for trouble, always getting into detentions and getting points deducted from Gryffindor. Plus he always seemed to try and show off around her…yeah, he was a little odd…sometimes annoying.

"So, I was thinking, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend and—"

"Are you…asking me out on a date?" the red haired girl interrupted abruptly, giving him an incredulous look.

"Erm…trying?" he grinned sheepishly, bringing a hand up to ruffle his raven hair out of habit.

"I…er…I can't, I promised I'd go with a friend." And with that she turned to the potion ingredients and began to chop.

"Oh…hmm…" James' brow furrowed, before shaking his head with a sigh…he guessed he would just try again next time…though he could not help but wonder who she was going with.

Behind James and Lily's desk were Alexis Summerlin and Sirius Black, the second of which rolled his eyes.

"I knew she'd say no…she's _way_ too goody-goody for Jamesy," he muttered, shaking some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Who, Lily?" Alexis cut into his thoughts as they chopped their ingredients.

"Yeah," the Black replied. James had yet to say so, but Sirius was almost positive the Potter really fancied the girl…but alas, she would never say yes. James was better off with a female trouble-maker, not a female rule-follower.

"Hehe, true…they're really opposites, huh?" the strawberry blonde sighed before glancing over at her partner with a light smile.

"Totally," Sirius snickered, glancing over at the girl, flashing her a charming grin.

On the other side of the classroom Remus was partnered with Xantos. Their potion was almost done, and Slughorn was more than a little pleased with the color, even showing it off to the rest of the class. It was obvious he would, though, seeing as how both Remus and Xantos had been dragged into the man's Slug Club along with Lily and Alexis. Sirius and James, sadly, sucked at Potions, and tended to let their partners do the most work.

"So, er…would it seem like I was prying if I asked why you don't like Sirius?" the Lupin asked tentatively, curious, really.

Xantos was silent for a few beats. He had imagined that question would come eventually, seeing as how he and Remus had become pretty good friends over the past month and a half.

"I just…he's from a dark wizard family and…I mean, other people can be his friend, I don't really care, it's their choice, it's just…me…I really, really hate dark wizards…" he paused briefly before giving his friend a sad smile. "I lost my parents and sister to them…" He of course left out the part of him wishing _James_, of all people, would drop the git.

Remus blinked a few times, a certain level of understanding washing over him. "Oh, Xan, I…I'm sorry, I—"

"No, it's alright, mate. You were curious…only natural," the Potter cut in, shrugging off the other's apology. "Come on, lets ace this potion."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

That evening's Halloween feast had to have been the most eventful that Hogwarts had ever seen in all its years up to that point. It started out normal, the food being delicious, and the student chattering and enjoying themselves. That was, until students at the Slytherin table found themselves with the uncontrollable urge to scratch themselves all over…the lot of them suffering an undying itch.

In fact it got bad enough to the point where all of the silver and green clad students were on their feet, doing the best they could to scratch everywhere. It was when the whole hall had burst into laughter at the hopping, scratching display, that James, Sirius jumped to their feet, flicking their wands at the magicked ceiling.

Colorful rain poured down onto the students eating in the Great Hall, gasps and shouts ringing out. In less than ten seconds everyone found their skin stained in two colors, and the hall was filled with a new laughter of people making good-natured fun of each other's looks…that is, except the Slytherins, who let out shouts of indignation at their crimson and gold colored skin.

"Happy Halloween!!" shouted Sirius and James over the crowd, stepping up onto their House table, taking elegant bows when the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables erupted in applause and the Slytherins sent loathing glares at them.

Just as they were being asked numerous admiring questions of 'how they had done it', 'what gave them the idea', and more, McGonagall arrived at their table.

"Detention…_now_."

And the two boys grinned at each other. Getting detentions had become a sort of game…as had avoiding them, but getting into them was much more common.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

However this time McGonagall made sure there was no chance of fun to be had, she was far from pleased. First off, she extended Sirius and James' – only their - initial detention, to a week-long one, and then she separated whom she had dubbed the 'troublesome duo', pairing James with Remus and Severus to do detention in the trophy room, cleaning every last trophy, a-la-muggle, and pairing Sirius with Xantos to do detention in the Hospital Wing, cleaning bedpans a-la-muggle, as well…no magic allowed.

The boys trudged off, a good deal more gloomy then they had started out as.

A good two hours later – after many insults between James and Severus, beginning with stained skin color and ending in James throwing a perfect muggle punch to the Slytherin's jaw when he revealed himself to be the one going with Lily Evans to Hogsmeade, a burning hatred fueled by jealousy taking over the Potter - found Remus and James and Severus finished, covered in sweat and grime, making their way back to their proper locations.

"That…royally sucked arse. No magic! What was she trying to do, kill us??" the hazel eyed Gryffindor exclaimed indignantly as the two climbed the stairs.

"Hehe…well, we did kind of deserve it, James," Remus remarked with a chuckle.

"Bleh…still…" James sighed before saying, "At least I know who the next pranks are going to be directed at most now…" he muttered, soon hearing a squeaky-ish voice fearfully asking to be left alone. Turning the corner and coming into the fifth floor corridor, the two friends spotted some Slytherins tormenting their fellow dorm mate Peter Pettigrew.

"Oy!" James shouted, drawing his wand, and attention, to him. "If you kind and brightly colored gents have a problem with Pete, you can take it up with me."

The Slytherins began to draw their wands, but a quick jelly-legs jinx from the Potter had them stumbling into each other in the process. Another wave of his wand had the trousers of the blokes down to their ankles, and the two doing their best to make an escape.

"Hey, come on back, I thought we were going to play!" he chuckled, as they cast the counter jinx on themselves and ran. "You alright, mate?" he asked walking over and outstretching a hand to the chubby 11-year-old.

"I-I-I…" the boy stuttered, looking at James as if he were some sort of God descended from Heaven itself. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Naw, it was nothing…don't mention it." But the watery blue eyed Gryffindor would not let up on the gratitude, or the immense complimenting on that evenings prank…in fact it was not until Remus said,

"Honestly, I _think_ he gets it…you can stop," that the bloke finally shut up.

James supposed he had that one act of kindness to Peter to thank for the boy tagging along and following him everywhere after that like some form of worshipper. Every cause had an effect, they said…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Unlike James and Remus, it took Sirius and Xantos three and a half hours to finish their job. Madam Pomfrey was a strict woman, and very picky on how clean things had to be for her patients. Their work was done in a tense silence. Every now and then Sirius tried to strike civil conversation…because, in all honesty, he did not really want to be at odds with his closest friend's family member…but Xantos made that far from easy. The Potter would give curt and terse reply's that seemed forcefully controlled, as if Xantos wanted to explode.

So eventually the young Black just sighed and stopped trying, settling into the uncomfortable silence as the two worked by hand to clean.

Merlin bless all the poor muggles out there that did stuff like this everyday without magic! How in the world did they friggin' live?! It was ludicrous, and for once in his life Sirius found himself missing Kreature the house elf, who always did stuff like this at his house. As it were, the two finally finished, being dismissed by Madam Pomfrey thanks to the late hour. Covered in just as much, if not more, sweat and grime than James and Remus, Sirius and Xantos began their walk towards Gryffindor Tower.

"You know…" Sirius started, deciding to try this one more time. "You would think you'd finally come around…I mean, I'm nothing like my family at all, I'm a Gryffindor just like you and James. We do pranks and stuff together with him all the time, I don't see why we can't just be frien--" but he was cut off as he was abruptly, and harshly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved up against the cold stone wall of the empty corridor.

"I would rather _die_ than be friends with _you_, Black," Xantos snarled heatedly, apparently finally snapping. "I hate every last bit of you! You might be in Gryffindor, and you might have my cousin fooled and wrapped around your little finger, but you'll _never_ have me, and I'll _never_ accept you as a part of my House. Once a Black, always a Black, there's no such thing as a blacksheep when it comes to Dark Wizarding families."

Shoving the shocked boy harder against the wall, Xantos hissed, "And if I find out you ever, _ever_ hurt James, I _promise_ I'll kill you myself…in the meantime," he let the Black go, stepping away from him, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took, "…I'm watching you, and soon enough I'll finally convince Jamie that you're not all you make yourself out to be."

And giving the speechless, shocked, and deeply stung boy a vehement glare, the Potter stalked off for Gryffindor Tower, leaving the other to make his way alone.

Sirius did not tell James what Xantos had told him, in fact, he did not mention it to anyone; he kept the hurtful, mind-boggling things to himself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

And so passed the first half of the boys' first year; October becoming November, and November becoming December, the months filled with much of the same fun, games, pranks, detentions, learning, a few fights, homework…and an ever present tension…a tension that would follow into Christmas Break, as the days to it drew ever nearer, and James Potter planned on inviting the nervous – thanks to the fear of returning home - Sirius over for the small vacation.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** And that's it for Chapter 6! I tried to make sure it was long-ish, so as to make up for the absence. –Nod, nod.- I hope everyone seemed as in-character as they could be, I really wanted to aim for that. Anywho, the next update shall be for Prongslet, and you can expect that within the next week or so, and after that will follow an update for this story once more. –Grins.-

Anywho, how about a Curiosity Filler for this story, too?? :-)

"Who all liked Deathly Hallows' epilogue; and if you did, which Potter offspring was your favorite??"

I hope you all like this story so far, and the direction it's going in, and if not, feel free to tell me. Thanks for everything you guys, and all your reviews, they really make my days and put a smile on my face. Till next time!

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	7. The Start of The Holidays

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Harry Potter series, Sirius Black would still be alive and well and would have full custody of Harry. Seeing as how that is not the case, I own nothing. –Cries.-

**Chapter Summary: **What's better than the Holidays? Sirius Black would have to say that Holidays potentially spent away from Grimmauld Place are the absolute best.

**A/N:** Haha, another chapter for The Beginnings. I have been on a roll! xD I guess being away from writing for my stories has kind of had at least 'some' beneficial outcomes… Who knows? Either way, I said the wait would not be long, and it was certainly not long in the least, now was it? A week, give or take, and I personally think that's pretty good. :-) Anywho, though, onto the chapter!

Chapter 7: The Start of The Holidays

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It was odd…mighty odd. What was odd? Remus was odd. First, he read far too much. Second, he was far too sincerely polite for his own good. Third, he always looked a little sickly and on the pale side. Fourth, he actually answered questions in class correctly and knowledgably. And finally Fifth…he was always unexplainably gone once a month for like…three whole days in a friggin' row.

"What the bloody hell!" James exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing himself onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They had just got done searching high and low for their friend only to come up with nothing…again…this month, anyway. "He just…randomly disappears…all the time!"

Sirius sighed, plopping himself down on the couch next to James, lounging lazily and lifting his legs up to rest across his friend's lap as he brought his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers together. "That's Remus…how many times has he done it now?"

"Four…this is the fourth time. You'd think he'd at least say something…" the Potter heir said, rolling his eyes at his friend before shoving his legs off him good naturedly. It was around twelve o'clock at night on a Friday, a day before Christmas Holidays started and the Hogwarts students could return home. Sirius merely smirked and replaced them back on the Potter's lap comfortably, earning himself a snort from the bespectacled boy.

"Last time he said it was because he got an emergency owl from his _Aunt Margaret_," Xantos commented, sitting down on the armchair in front of the fire place, pointedly ignoring his cousin's and Sirius' friendly antics.

"True…but that was only because we pestered him for days," James countered resignedly, bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair out of habit. The three looked at each other pensively before Sirius said,

"Remus is just…odd like that. Everyone has their quirks, look at you Jamesy…you ruffle your hair _twenty-four seven_."

"Hmm…" the Gryffindor said, not seeming all too satisfied with that conclusion, but having nothing else to conclude otherwise without more information. "…I guess."

"Anyway, I'm wore out; Pete had the right idea giving up on the search early. See you in the morning Jamie," Xantos yawned, pushing himself up from his seat and making his way for the stairs leading to the boys' dorm.

The two Gryffindors still on the couch watched him go, before glancing back at each other. "So…did Evans say yes to go to Hogsmeade with you when we all get back from break?" Sirius asked, believing he already knew the answer, but asking anyway.

"No…" James sighed heavily, a frown forming on his lips. He had asked her out numerous times following the first time in potions class way back in October, and each time she had had some kind of excuse as to why she could not go with him anywhere. "She has _'plans'_ again…how many weekends in a year can a girl _have_ plans?"

It had actually never been a 'straight up no', but the outcome was always the same. She could not go because she 'had to study', 'had homework', 'had plans already', 'had a Slugclub meeting', and the list continued to grow ever longer. It was kind of depressing, actually…not to mention this time around she had said she 'had plans' with a hint of annoyance…though that might have been because he had hexed Snape to have pink hair prior to asking her, who was apparently – and beyond James' and Sirius' ability to comprehend – her friend.

"Apparently a lot," Sirius replied to the rhetorical question, earning himself a groan from his friend. "Besides, who cares about girls; they're no fun _anyway_, all they do is giggle to themselves and go everywhere in packs," the Black commented matter-of-factly. "I say you just forget her."

"You're just saying that because _'you'_ haven't worked up the courage to _ask one out _yet," James retorted, a smirk tugging at his lips. Sirius' mouth dropped somewhat before he swiftly closed it, and stuck his tongue out at the Potter, pointedly removing his legs from the other's lap, sitting up a little straighter.

"What do _you_ know," he pouted, removing his arms from behind his head to cross them over his chest. This of course only made James smile.

"Anyway…I guess I kind of see your point… Maybe she'll say yes if I stop asking for a while and I ask some other girl."

Sirius nodded at this, still a little sour about having been called out on having yet to risk his dignity at getting turned down by a girl. Not that they _would_ turn him down, mind you! …Er…would they? Merlin he _hoped_ not… Which was of course why he had yet to work up the courage to do so, but boy would it have been better to have been blissfully unaware to James' knowledge on the matter…

The two boys fell into a pensive silence, each thinking very different things. James on what there could possibly be about himself that was unlikable, and Sirius on his fear of rejection…James seemed to take rejection a whole lot better than Sirius believed he, himself, would have. Or perhaps the Potter had a bit more patience than the Black…who knew? Maybe if they stayed friends long enough he would find out.

"So…er…I had meant to ask you a few days ago and kinda forgot, but…do want to come over to my house for Christmas Break?" James asked, finally breaking the silence, hazel eyes returning to the other male curiously. Sirius merely looked at him for a moment as if the Potter heir had just grown a second head. It took him a few beats to realize the boy was being serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Er…no, you're Sirius, not me…pun intended," James grinned, Sirius' lips splitting into one, as well. "And of course I'm serious, you dolt, why else would I be asking you?"

Sirius laughed at this, his usual bark-like laughter that James had come to like hearing so much. James Potter was happiest and had the most enjoyment when his friend had the same.

"I'd love too!" he replied finally, a wide smile on his youthful face, bluish-grey eyes alight…before it all faltered, uncertainty taking over, "…but what about—"

"You being a Black and my parents being Potters?" James cut him off knowingly. Sirius nodded reluctantly. "I already owl'd them to ask, and they said it was perfectly fine…they actually _want_ to meet you. Especially since you got into Gryffindor. And Xan'll just have to get over himself for two weeks."

Sirius could not help but feel a little nervous, but he had to admit he was more than a little excited, as well. Spending Christmas with James and not at Grimmuald Place! He could not have asked for a better gift.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The next day found Sirius sending off an owl to his parents saying he was going to be spending Christmas holiday at Hogwarts. A lie, granted, but he definitely was not ready to be telling them who he would _'really'_ be spending it with. They would all but kill him this summer if he went about and did '_that'_.

"Wait, wait, wait…_what_?" demanded Xantos heatedly of the calm and collected James as the two did their last minute packing alone up in the dorm.

"I invited Sirius over for Christmas," he stated simply, as if this was no real novelty.

"Are you completely _mental_??" the dark golden-brown haired Gryffindor fumed.

"Things would be pretty boring around here if I wasn't," James replied coolly.

"Jamie, _Merlin_, you're the most _impossible_ person I've ever _met_! You're going to get yourself _killed_ one day!" Xantos glowered, grabbing his trunk harshly and stomping from the room.

"I love you, too, Xan!" James called after him with a bright grin. "See you on the train!"

Granted, the Potter wished more than anything else in the world that his cousin would accept Sirius as a friend…that his cousin would not be so hateful toward the bluish-grey eyed Gryffindor, but…he had the strongest feeling that was never going to happen, no matter what he did, so he was going to have to accommodate them both equally…and Xantos was going to end up just having to accept it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

James caught up with Sirius in the corridors a little while later, both boys with trunks in hand as they began to take their leave of the castle.

"Think Minnie'll be upset when we get back because of the timed dung bombs that're going to go off during break?" Sirius asked contentedly, using the pet name he had come up with for her when not in her company – for now anyway - , dreaming of the look on the face of their Head of House when she realized what they had done.

"Five Sickles say we get detention the first night back," James chuckled.

"Totally. Hey, lookie who it is!" Sirius said loudly, spotting the boy coming up the corridor who had his gaze on the ground, his curtain of greasy hair blocking his pallid face a bit. Said person, of course, snapped their head up in an instant at hearing the horrendously familiar voice of Sirius.

"Snivellus!" James greeted amiably enough, using the name Sirius had dubbed the Slytherin's 'true name' a few months ago…the Black entertained himself with coming up with creative names, after all. "Your parents not want you home for Christmas? I'm not surprised." It was clear the boy was staying for holidays, considering he was going in the opposite direction of the Hogwarts main exit and was trunk-less.

"That's none of your business, Potter," Snape glared, making to move past the pair, but Sirius side stepped in front of him.

"Leaving so soon, Snivelly, we haven't even had a proper good-bye moment! Aren't you going to miss us?" At this the Black pouted comically, earning himself a sneer.

"Like hell I'll miss you two pricks." And no sooner had he said it than was he thrown back and onto his arse with spell from Potter's swiftly drawn wand.

"That wasn't very nice at all, now was it, Snape?" James smirked as the two approached and towered over the onyx-eyed boy who angrily scrambled to his feet.

"And _what_ do you two think your doing?" snobbishly inquired a passing Slytherin Prefect, who stopped at the sight before him.

"_Think_? Who in Merlin's name _thinks_? That's _far_ too old-school, miss dungeon dweller," Sirius replied matter-of-factly, flashing the girl his most 'innocent' smile.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"OH MY GOD, are you saying you're having an IDENITY CRISIS on top of it all?!" James gasped loudly in a dramatic fashion before looking around at the passing and snickering and staring students, taking the girl off guard. "My fellow students," he pointed at the Slytherin, "this Prefect DOES NOT KNOW WHO THEY ARE! Is there anyone who could possible aid her in—"

"Bloody hell, James, we're going to be _late_ because of you two," said the voice of Remus Lupin, stepping out from the quickly forming crowd of students, his trunk following behind him in the air as he charmed their trunks to do the same before he grabbed his two friends by the arms and dragged them away from the scene…the trailing Peter Pettigrew scuttling after them.

"Remus!" they both greeted the paler than usual boy in unison with idiotic smiles on their faces.

"You've returned to us!" Sirius grinned.

"Where in all of friggin' England were you?" James asked.

"I...er…" the light brown haired boy stumbled over his words for a moment before offering his friends an apologetic smile. "I was in the Hospital Wing…I…threw a rock into the lake and ended up regretting it…the, er, giant squid has really good aim…see?" he released their arms once the trio had gotten outside, their trunks still floating behind them. To offer proof, he unbuttoned his shirt a bit and showed the two the large graze on his shoulder.

"…Remus, that's…that's pretty deep for a rock…" Sirius said, all play leaving his voice as he stared, causing the Lupin to cover his shoulder again quickly and smile somewhat uncomfortably.

"It was a pretty big one, but…erm…it was no big deal," Remus cleared his throat a little before saying, "Come on, let's keep going." The amber eyed Gryffindor started off again, Peter following after him – the Lupin had his trunk behind him as well – after he gave his two idols a lasting admiring smile.

Sirius and James shared a skeptical look at this before sighing…they supposed they had _not_ checked the Hospital Wing, but…their friend's explanation seemed more than a little far-fetched to them… Either way, stuffing their hands into the pockets of their trousers, the boys followed after Remus and Peter.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When the group got to their claimed compartment on the Hogwarts Express, they found Xantos already occupying it, sitting next to the window, staring sulkily out of it. After situating all their luggage, which was quickly done by Remus, the boys all plopped down onto the benches; the Lupin next to Xantos, Peter next to him, and Sirius and James on the other side.

Sirius was a little curious as to what had Xantos looking like someone had just told him his pet owl died, but he had a feeling it probably had to do with James maybe mentioning something about the Black coming over for Christmas.

As far as Sirius could tell, and as far as he had officially concluded – not that he planned on giving out his findings – Xantos was just…well, basically, he was really just being a big baby. He did not get his way, so he sulked, he did not get James to himself, so he sulked, Sirius was a much cooler person to be around, so he sulked, Sirius was not a bloody friggin' dark wizard, so the boy bloody sulked! Needless to say the dark golden-brown haired Potter irked the Black.

Over the past few months Xantos had done nothing if not try everything and anything in his power to prove that Sirius was in some way dark like his family, which of course meant Sirius had to constantly be on his toes, ready to defend himself and/or prove otherwise to James. Even with all that, however, at one point in the middle of November, the young Black had almost thought he would lose his friend for sure…

You see, Sirius _was_ raised in a purely pureblooded wizard environment, despite wishing he had not been. Any nice way to refer to muggles and the like had never, ever been taught to him. To this effect, in his vocabulary since childhood, there had never been another word for muggleborns and half-bloods except for…well, mudblood. After all, that _was_ what they were, right?

Apparently not in James' handbook, as Sirius so rapidly had to learn. Talk about a culture shock for Sirius. It was needless to say that when the aristocratic boy, without even thinking twice, used this word in regards to a Hufflepuff, meaning no harm in it besides the use of the word itself – which had never been a bad word to him – he had been more than a little thunderstruck when James had just short of blew up on him.

Sirius' stupid – he knew this now – answer to this was that,

"That's what I've always called them… What's wrong?"

He had sincerely not understood what was wrong, but James was quick to stalk off, apparently deciding that just not looking at Sirius would be better than hexing the boy into the next decade. At which point Xantos had offered Sirius the first true grin – though it was sinister rather than good-natured - he had ever given the Black after finally having learned his surname, before following after his cousin to ensure matters stayed the same if not worse.

After all…Xantos had been waiting for this kind of opportunity, had he not? And Sirius had bloody well opened the door right up for him to step easily through.

This had all happened so quickly, and in such a rapid succession, that Sirius had felt more than a little winded. He was hurt that James was upset with him over something that was honestly nothing – in Sirius' book at the time, anyway - , and was confused on how this had all happened. In fact, it might have actually stayed that way…Xantos might have actually gotten his way, had it not been for one person… Remus Lupin.

Remus was the one who had ultimately fixed the damage, as easily as he fixed their homework papers when need-be. He had been the one to fully, and slowly, and kindly explain to Sirius what – exactly – mudblood meant to people like James Potter and his family…what mudblood meant to actual half-bloods and muggleborns. How it was no different than the worst racial slur.

The Lupin had then proceeded throughout the course of the next few, tense, days, to explain to James – whenever he could find the messy raven haired boy alone – Sirius' point of view…his confusion and the like, and how the Black had not _'known'_ what he was saying…had had no previous knowledge of the true meaning of his words.

In the end, it was Remus who brought the two boys together to talk it out…and it was thanks to Remus that they reconciled and came out of their dispute closer than they had been before its occurrence. Sirius could truthfully admit to having found an honest to goodness appreciation for Remus Lupin that week…could admit to having decided Remus was a friend he would stick by through thick and thin, just like he would for James.

Xantos, of course, upon finding this all out had been more than a little upset and had…as he always seemed to do, sulked.

Sirius was not sure if Xantos ever asked Remus why the Lupin had gone and done what he had done, but he did not doubt it…and he bet Remus had responded that it was 'the right thing to do'. Either way, Xantos was still friends with Remus, so he must not have blamed him much…naw, why blame Remus when he could blame Sirius?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The train ride back to King's Cross station was a good deal less amiable than it had been going to Hogwarts, but this much James Potter had expected. Either way, that did not prevent it from being fun, they still talked and played plenty of games and all discussed their plans for Christmas.

Remus and his parents were apparently going to France for the Holidays, and Peter and his mother were planning on going to Wales. The Potters, this year anyway, were planning on just having a nice Christmas at home…after all, they had only just moved to Godric's Hallow this year, and the house was still somewhat a novelty.

"I know one thing for sure, though," Remus sighed as the train came to a slow stop.

"What?" James asked, ruffling his hair out of habit.

"It's going to be a boring few weeks, after having known what it's like to live in a dorm with you two blokes," he said, nodding to Sirius and James who grinned, as he stood.

"Awe, Remy, we're going to miss you, too!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and outstretching his arms for a hug all 'over-the-top' like. The amber eyed Gryffindor raised an eyebrow before saying jokingly,

"…Riiight."

James snickered.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Harold and Mary Potter stood on the platform anxiously awaiting the return of their son James. In all his eleven years of life, they had never been without him for such long stretches of time, and they had to admit that getting used to the silence in the house was both unnerving and hard. But, for however little time he had for holiday break, they would have him back, and for this they were very content.

"Oh, there he is, Harry!" Mary said happily, pointing in the direction of the approaching Potter and the two boys accompanying him. One was visibly their nephew Xantos, and the other was obviously the son of Orion and Walburga Black. All Blacks had aristocratic posture and clearly defined facial features, something that had of course been genetically passed down to the boy.

However when the three males reached Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it was James that Mary greeted first and enveloped in a tight, loving embrace. While a little embarrassed by this, the young Potter allowed it.

"James, we've missed you so, so much," she said as she hugged her son - Harold nodded with a smile - before she moved to hug Xantos.

Sirius watched all this with a sense of fascination…he had never seen parents – at least the ones he knew – hug their children before…let alone admit to having missed them. And it was because of all that, that when he felt Mrs. Potter hug _'him'_, he felt more than a little dumbfounded. To the point where, in a way, he wished she did not have to let him go.

"And you must be Sirius! James has told us so much about you!"

The bluish-grey eyed Gryffindor blinked a few times after she let him go, before flickering his gaze to the grinning James, a grin soon tugging at his own lips.

"I must say it is lovely to meet you, and we're extremely happy to be having you over for Christmas Break," she smiled brightly.

"I…er, thank you, Mrs. Potter, I really appreciate you letting me come over."

"And so polite, too!" Mr. Potter chuckled, to which Xantos rolled his eyes to himself.

"Please, dear, call me Mum," the woman ordered warmly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N: **W00t for a quickly updated next chapter! I can't promise to update this and Prongslet at the same time _all_ the time, but I can promise to at least attempt it. xD Anywho, I hope it was an enjoyable read, and worth the week-long wait. :-)

Now onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"If you could spend a day with just one Marauder, which Marauder would it be?"

Oooh…a toughy. O.o Even I have a hard time picking an answer for that one… But whenever you tell me your answer, I'll make sure to reply with mine. –Grins.-

Until next we meet!

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	8. Christmas

**Disclaimer:** You want to know what I OWN?! I'll tell you what I OWN…nothing, nada, not a friggin' thing! How unfair is _that_ to my wallet?!

**Chapter Summary: **Sirius spends Christmas at the Potter house...never a dull moment.

**A/N:** Double w00t, both stories updated in one day! –Proud of herself grin.- And all the while still taking time out to play Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life As A King…which has been mighty addictive, itself, so I have pleasantly surprised myself! But, as it were, you all most certainly did not come to here me all content with myself, now did you? Heh, I thought not…so here is your Chapter 8!

(By the way, for anyone curious, Xantos is pronounced 'Zan-toas'. Like 'toast' at the end, but without the 't'.)

Chapter 8: Christmas

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius had been to many various places in Europe with his family, but he could honestly say that he had never before visited Godric's Hollow. After all, which member of the infamously aristocratic and pure Black family would want to step foot in the town Godric Gryffindor was said to have been born and raised? Not that Sirius minded this fact at all, rather it merely enhanced his admiration and liking of the small village.

The village looked like something from a book or snow globe or painting. White snow seamlessly covered the ground and the houses on the streets giving the whole place a surreal and somehow magical look without magic needing to be involved at all. At the center of the village, itself, was a square with a post office, a pub, and a church with a graveyard behind it.

However, out of all the various houses in the village, the Potter's home had to be the relatively biggest and most magnificent. The house, itself was so white that it blended enough with the snow to have appeared to be made out of snow, itself. It was here that Sirius Black, feeling oddly out of place because of his lineage, stared at the place with his breath held.

"Come on, Siri, this isn't the only time you're ever going to see this place, mate!" James chuckled, rolling his eyes at his friend before pushing him forward down the walk-way. Their trunks had been shrunk by his mother, so as to fit in their pockets.

Xantos arrived at the door first, his aunt and uncle behind him, drawing his wand and moving to touch the doorknob with it.

"Wait, now, Xan, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mr. Potter said without delay, stepping forward quickly to intercept his nephew's hand, just as Sirius and James caught up with them, stopping on either side of Mrs. Potter. Xantos' hazel eyes flickered to Mr. Potter confusedly.

"Since Mary and I have decided this is going to be our permanent residence from here on out, we've taken a good few more security precautions," he explained, holding his palm out for Xantos' wand.

"Oh, you mean to protect against _Dark Wizards_?" he asked, pointedly enough for Sirius' eyes to narrow somewhat and James to sigh tiredly, but not pointedly enough for his older relatives to notice any form of implication.

"Naturally," Harold said, drawing his own wand and tapping Xantos'. The dark golden-brown haired Gryffindor's wand shone blue for a moment before returning to its previous brown.

"Here you are," the eldest Potter said, handing the cedar wand back before turning to his son and his friend. James handed his mahogany wand over easily and watched as his father repeated the process with his magical instrument.

"What'd you charm the house with to need to update the wands? Did you take off the 'intentions lock'?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh, no, I kept that one; the door still unlocks or stays locked based on the intentions of the wizard or witch tapping. But I added an extra precaution, for those who try to unlock the door who intend harm, and who don't have the proper magical key embedded into their wand. …Let's just say you wouldn't want to try it, son," Mr. Potter chuckled, handing James his wand back before holding his hand out for Sirius'.

"M-My wand, too?" the Black questioned, surprised. They had barely even met him, and they were going to embed the magical key to their residence into his wand?

"My son trusts you, young man. Our family has always lived cautious lives, but if you've managed to earn James' trust, it must be for a very good reason…and besides, you wouldn't want to find yourself locked outside on an occasion when James has that horrendous Wizarding Rock station blaring throughout the house… No one'll hear you knock," Harold commented amusedly, patiently awaiting the eleven year old's wand.

Sirius blinked a few times at this, before shaking his head in faint disbelief, and acquiescing to the elder Potter's request. Bluish-grey eyes flickered to Xantos while Mr. Potter repeated the process with his rosewood wand to find the boy with as much disbelief on his face as Sirius internally felt, yet Xantos' was leaning heavily towards exasperated annoyance.

"Either way, key or not," Mr. Potter began as he returned the wand, "were your intentions ever anything but friendly…the house would know and act accordingly. That stands true for all of us."

"Why don't _you_ open the door, Bl—er…Sirius," Xantos suggested with a casual smirk, swiftly amending his name for the boy…he could already tell that the chances his aunt and uncle grew to like the Black were high, so he decided against open hostility in front of them. After all, he definitely did not want to be the cause of stress to them.

James and Sirius both shot him stunned looks…Xantos had been calling Sirius by his surname since the night of the sorting, and hearing his first name leave the Potter's lips was definitely a jolt...and rather suspicious, but the two easily figured out why it had happened. …Mary and Harold Potter. To this reaction Xantos merely rolled his eyes.

"Sure, that sounds fine," Mrs. Potter piped up brightly.

Sirius gave her a faint smile before sighing and stepping up to the door, tapping the doorknob with his wand and hoping that the door's view of 'bad intentions' were not equivalent to Xantos'.

Apparently the door held a much more 'James' view, however because a clicking sound was subsequently heard, and the door swung open with no trouble to reveal a large spacious living room. It was Sirius' turn to shoot Xantos a smirk, one that clearly said, in the most childish of forms available, 'ha-ha-haha-ha, in your face'.

"See? Not hard at all," Mr. Potter commented with a smile as his wife Mary ushered the boys on inside, closing the door behind them. Two loud cracks split the air immediately after and in front of the group appeared two identical female house elves with pale green eyes.

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Potter; Masters James and Xantos!" the twin's chorused with bright smiles. "Pixie and Penny missed you greatly, sirs!" one of them squeaked sincerely, the two clasping their hands together happily, earning genuine smiles from the two young Potters. "Is there anything Pixie or Penny could do for you?" the other inquired hopefully.

"Not at the moment, girls, we'll be sure to call if there is," Harold replied, and the two nodded before disappearing once more with a resounding crack.

"Now, James, Xantos, you two show Sirius around, and then let him pick whichever room he wants to stay in on the second floor…there's more than enough, and I'll get started on dinner," Mary instructed kindly before heading off for the kitchen. She paused however, in the doorway on the left side of the spacious living room, turning back to say knowingly, "Harry, don't you dare use James as an excuse to not finish reading those reports for work."

Mr. Potter glanced over at his wife with a faint hint of teasing hurt. "Me? …I'd never do that, Mary May."

"Hmph…of course you wouldn't. Just remember those performance survey's you'll have to do…"

"True…" Mr. Potter sighed resignedly, "fine, I'll go get to work on it now."

"Good," Mrs. Potter smiled with a nod watching amusedly as her husband moved down the hall towards his home-office with slightly hunched shoulders, before turning and entering the kitchen to begin the preparations for dinner. She knew her husband loved being an Auror, but he really did hate reading those field reports…

"Translation?" Sirius repeated once the boys were left to themselves.

"My dad's the new Head of The Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement over at the Ministry of Magic," James answered simply, as if this was nothing huge.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess…he's gone more often than he's home, though," James sighed heavily before shrugging this off and grinning, "Come on, time for the tour."

The Potter house was made up of two floors, an attic, and a basement. The first floor was the basic sitting room, kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, two offices, and one master bedroom with its own private full bathroom. The second floor, on the other hand, had seven master bedrooms, each decorated with a Gryffindor Color scheme, each with their own private full bathroom, and a balcony to view out…at which point in the tour the Potter heir took the opportunity to show his friend the Potter's own personal Quidditch Pitch.

"No way…" Sirius murmured, jaw dropping a fraction before he quickly picked it up, on impulse, as if having to have needed to do it for years.

"Yes way," James grinned. "We'll be on the Quidditch team next year hands down, mate."

James bedroom conveniently had his name magicked onto the door in gold lettering, as did Xantos', both rooms equipped with queen sized beds, bureaus with a large mirror, large desks, book cases with various Quidditch Magazines – in James' case – and books – in Xantos' case - , and walk-in closets. Sirius picked the room directly across from the messy raven haired Potter, watching as gold letters automatically began to form on the door with the words 'Sirius Black'. The boys then split up to drop of their trunks on their beds, the objects returning their normal size the moment they touched the mattresses.

Along the hallway walls that connected all the second floor bedrooms were pictures upon pictures of James. At least three per age, from infancy to his current eleven years, and in each one was smiling or grinning brightly at the camera catching him in some act of pure 'James-ness', whether it be flying on a broom, pulling a prank at home, pulling one on the next door neighbors, or opening birthday or Christmas gifts... There were also a few family portraits with all three Potter's smiling happily. Sirius could not say similar photographs were seen in his house...all Black family portraits had to be taken in regal elegance, and aristocratic non-smiling poses.

The attic, located in the hall via a pull-down string connected to the stairs, held boxes upon boxes upon boxes of unopened things and an area that was charred significantly black. James, of course, explained what were the causes and effects of what had transpired up here before the school year had begun...much to Sirius' amusement.

Once finished with the upstairs, James led the way down into the basement, which, in truth, was not really a basement at all. No, the basement was actually more of an enormous marble stone ballroom.

"My mum likes to throw Christmas parties from time to time," James answered the unasked question with a faint smile. "The Ministry _loves_ them."

The young Potter's voice echoed around the marble room, and Sirius nodded slowly as he began to walk around. He was sure it had to be magicked, what with how much larger and wider than the actual house above it was.

"He acts likes never seen a house like this before," Xantos sighed exasperatedly, crossing his arms over his chest lazily, as his voice echoed across the room. "Puh-lease…Merlin knows he wasn't born in a barn."

"Well…I haven't seen a house like this before," Sirius replied, voice echoing back, somewhat defensively. "My house is…pretty different, and all the other ones I've seen or visited—"

"Are dark, dreary dwellings of the _black_est of magic?" Xantos supplied with a sneer.

Sirius muttered to himself as he turned to start back towards the two Potter's, a frown forming on his lips at the sudden topic change to his family and their roots.

"I'm sure if you'd been sorted into _Slytherin_, you wouldn't miss it all so much," the Potter grinned fiercely.

"Xantos…" James began, voice forcefully subdued, fingers curling into fists.

"What?" Xantos answered his cousin haughtily.

"Shut it, now."

"Why the hell _should_ I?" the dark golden-brown haired Potter countered, irked. "And why are you always bloody defending him? Can't he speak for himself? You're _constantly_ stepping in."

"Of course I'm always stepping in, you prat! That's what being a 'friend' _means_! I do the friggin' same thing for _you_!" James roared, finally snapping, eyes flashing as he rounded on his cousin.

Xantos' hazel eyes widened a fraction as he stumbled back a few steps, his trainers squeaking on the waxed floor, wondering briefly if he had perhaps finally gone overboard on insulting Sirius in front of James.

It was more than a little evident why the person everyone in their group looked to as the 'leader' was James Potter…his aura of intimidation and authority was unmistakable. It was no surprise when the messy raven haired boy spoke that everyone listened attentively.

Sirius, for his part, stopped a good few feet away from the glaring James and the surprised Xantos, for good measure. It was in moments like these that he found new and deeper appreciations and affection for his friendship with the Potter heir, wondering how horrible life might have been had they never met and become friends. He had been dealt many bad hands in life from good old fate, but he had finally been dealt a wonderful one with James and Remus and Peter, and never wanted to lose that.

"…That's different," Xantos murmured, more to himself than to James, before turning and stalking out of the basement, leaving the bespectacled Potter and Sirius to themselves.

Hazel shifted to meet bluish-grey, a sense of sadness in them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dinner time came quickly, and Mary Potter called the boys to come eat. Xantos, who had been closed up in his room, said he was not hungry, but "Thanks, anyway, Aunt May, I ate a whole bunch on the train." A lie, of course, but he really did not feel like looking at either Sirius or James right now.

As it were, the Potter's dinning room table was soon situated with four people. Mrs. Potter had taken it upon herself to make roast beef with horseradish gravy, roasted potatoes, corn, green beans, and Yorkshire pudding.

While Hogwarts food was definitely amazing, Sirius had to admit that James' mother's cooking was positively marvelous.

"How is it?" Mary inquired anxiously, sitting down next to her husband, her son and his friend sitting across from them.

"Delicious, Mrs. Potter," Sirius responded instantly, honestly, James chorusing with him at the same moment,

"Delicious, mum, your best yet!"

"Oh, James, you say that _every_ time…" she replied skeptically.

"That's because you make it better _every_ time," the Potter heir replied brightly, nodding for emphasis.

"Well, thank you, boys," she beamed as they all continued to eat.

"So how has your year been going? Good marks I hope…"

"Of course, mum, _perfect_ marks. Siri and I are geniuses, I tell you, and when we're not, we've got a friend who is," James grinned.

"You're not cheating, are you?"

"Us? Never…how could you even _suggest_…" he trailed off.

His parents gave them dubious looks.

"Okay, well, sometimes…in Potions, but that's it, we swear," Sirius conceded, jumping into the conversation.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave him appreciative smiles for sincerity, and James merely rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Plenty of pranks, I imagine?" Harold chuckled with a knowing sparkle in his eyes, taking a drink from his goblet.

"Hundreds already, ask Sirius, he's keeping an actual count," James grinned, fork stopping halfway to his mouth as he glanced over at his grinning friend.

"So far? Three hundred and fifty-eight. Some days we work overtime…no rest for the likes of us."

"Merlin, you must get in so _many_ detentions…" Mary groaned, torn between amusement – that was their James alright – and horror.

At this, both friends burst into laughter. Sirius had a nice laugh. It was loud and somewhat bark-like, but it was warm and heartfelt. It was a really pleasant sound. James' was softer and joyful, but just as pleasing to the ear. Their laughter complimented each other and drifted together, merging into one sound.

It was in this precise moment that Mary and Harold Potter realized, in the truest of senses, how different Sirius Orion Black was from the rest of his contemptible family…how their only, and heavily protected son, James Potter had managed to fall into being this boy's friend despite surname.

Sirius was different, Sirius was nothing like any other Black to date, and to the properly Auror trained eye, it was all too easy to see.

It was in Sirius Black's laugh.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

James and Sirius plopped down, James onto his bed, and Sirius on the floor leaning against the bed. They had been at the Potter house for a week now, and Sirius had to admit that he totally loved it here. So much so, that he wished they would not have to go home at the end of next week.

The Potter heir had had a chat with Xantos, so as to bring the other Potter out of his sulking mood, that way the three could have a go at a round of Quidditch together. Sirius and James had been playing with just the two of them for the better part of the week, but today James had really wanted a three-way match.

Breathing heavily, James threw himself onto his back on his bed, legs dangling over the edge next to the sitting Sirius. This had steadily become the two boys favored positions when coming in from a tiring day back at Hogwarts, and had apparently followed them to James' house, as well.

"You're a lazy arse," Sirius joked, glancing up at where the Potter lay on the bed.

"I'm allowed to be," James replied easily.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, relishing in the cooling spell placed on the house. Despite how cold it was outside, they had worked up quite a sweat. James usually messy hair was matted to his head and forehead in clumps, and Sirius' was, as well. And it was nice to be in the cool house, relaxing.

"…I wish Christmas wasn't almost here…" Sirius sighed after a while, glancing down at his lap.

"How come?"

"All this'll be over…"

James grunted as he pushed himself up to sit at the edge of the bed rather than lay, hazel eyes glancing down at the bluish-grey that were looking up at him once more.

"Only for a little while…I mean, there's always summer!" he said, offering the Black an encouraging smile.

"…Are you mental? My parents would never let me come over here…" he replied dejectedly, earning him a frown from the Potter. "They'd have me killed first...that is, after they kill me for being a Gryffindor."

"Erm…you could always…lie about where you're going?"

"That'd be tricky to accomplish…"

James sighed, before slipping off the bed to sit down on the floor next to Sirius, resting his back against the bed, as well.

"Let's not think about that just yet. We've got time to figure stuff out. Next Christmas you'll be back here, hands down, and I'll be here for you no matter what happens during the summer."

"…Thanks, James," Sirius said with a relieved smile.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius, James, and Xantos spent the night before Christmas setting up the Christmas Tree in the sitting room for tomorrow, while his parents slept. It was something that had always been a tradition for the messy raven haired Gryffindor ever since he was seven or so.

After putting up the tree, the boys began the decorating, James' all-time-favorite part.

The Potter heir handed Sirius yet another green ornament and the Black frowned at the color. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're prejudiced against me," he said wryly after a moment.

"Too right," James said brightly, that having been the tenth green ornament he had handed his friend in a row. "You just keep on hanging those Slytherin green ornaments. Then you can even do the silver tinsel."

It was easy to tell the difference between the playful way James went about this, clearly not meaning any insult, and how different the situation might have been were it Xantos doing the same to the Black. The two Potters were extremely different in that sense.

The elegantly ebony haired Gryffindor watched James' head bob up and down to some internal tune, firelight shining on his dark mess of hair, and an idea came to the aristocratic boy with a devious smirk.

Sirius took some of the 'silver' tinsel, waited for James' back to be turned unsuspectingly, and then tackled the boy, "Hyah!" shoving him to the ground on his stomach and weaving the tinsel into his messy hair intricately.

"Hey!" James shouted indignantly.

Sirius let him go a moment later, and sat back, grinning at his handiwork.

James rolled onto his back, sitting up quickly, and touched his hands to his hair. Hazel eyes narrowing ever so slightly on the Black as he tugged, wincing as it pulled at his hair.

"I think I'm going to get you back," he said calmly, grabbing an ornament as Sirius yelped and scrambled to his feet, wrapping his other hand around the Black's ankle in a vice grip, pulling forcefully.

Sirius fell back wards onto his bum in an instant with a yell, and James wasted no time in pulling him closer. The Potter serenely wove the ornament into his friend's shoulder-length black hair, whistling as if he was decorating the Christmas Tree, itself. Sirius glared at him and James leaned closer, the firelight reflecting in his hazel eyes mischievously, mock whispering,

"No one pranks James Potter and lives to tell the tale unscathed, my friend, no matter _who_ they are."

And with that, James pushed himself up and onto his feet victoriously, despite his decorated hair, extending a hand to Sirius.

"Look at it this way…now we both look like presents!"

Sirius burst into laughter at this, gripping the offered hand, and allowing himself to be yanked up to his feet. James joined in the laughter a moment later, as – surprisingly – did Xantos…a rarity in itself when it came to anything regarding the continuing friendship of James and Sirius. But they all had to admit it, the two boys' appearance, and the scene on the whole, had been hilarious.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

James stepped back and looked at the tree the next morning after they all exchanged 'Happy Christmas!' with each other, save for two boys who probably would never exchange the saying.

"Isn't it abysmal," he said cheerfully.

Sirius looked at the tree, along with Xantos, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, which was a mess of clashing ornaments hanging next to each other. The oranges were with the blues and the purples with the yellows and so on… Apparently this was no novelty to James' parents.

"I think you three should perhaps go and eat breakfast," Mr. Potter suggested. "You can let us fix this up with magic."

James mock frowned and said, "I'm hurt by your lack of faith in my future as an interior decorator…"

Either way, the boys went and ate the breakfast prepared by the twin house elves Pixie and Penny, who simply adored Sirius, before hurrying back out to the sitting room, where the now neatly and beautifully decorated Christmas Tree stood.

The next hour was spent passing around gifts. James got the most of these, what with being an only child, but his prime favorite had to be the new Cleansweep Lightening, which he almost fainted upon seeing. Xantos got many presents, as well, but his favorite had been the brand new Wizard's Chess set.

Sirius had to have been the most surprised out of them all, however, when Mr. and Mrs. Potter handed _him_ a gift. It was a pair of mirrors that while not seeming like much, before their significance had been properly explained to him, he had greatly appreciated anyway and had to control his emotions swiftly, lest his eyes have watered…which would have been terrible. So, of course, when Harold went about happily explaining what the mirrors could actually do "they're two-way mirrors, you see," the Black was ten times more excited about the gift.

James had gotten his friend a new set of Exploding Snap cards, and Sirius had gotten him a new Quaffle. The two had bought Remus – and mailed via owl – a case of Sugar Quills, and book on pranking, and Remus in turn had owled them both books on Quidditch. Xantos had gotten a book on the magical history of France from Remus, and a pranking kit from James, and had in turn bought a broom waxing kit for James, and a book on Potions for Remus.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

All in all, the Christmas holidays passed by quickly, and were immensely enjoyable for most who knew how to enjoy it. Sadly, however, all good things came to an end, and soon enough James, Sirius, and Xantos were taken back to Platform 9 ¾, saying their good-byes - "You're welcome back _anytime_, Sirius," Mrs. Potter had gushed - to the elder Potters – and James to his broom all emotionally - , and beginning their trip back to Hogwarts, which itself, was filled with chatter and laughter, and the voices of young boys catching up with each other as if it had been a year since their parting. Their second semester at Hogwarts approached.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** And that's that for Chapter 8 of The Beginnings! Haha, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it made me grin lots. xDD Hope it did the same for you. :-) Another double-whammy update for the two stories, isn't that great?? I was excited! –Nods.-

I did my best to keep everyone in character, so if they seemed 'not' feel free to tell me.

And now onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"What's your all-time favorite HP pairing, regardless of whether it's Canon or not? And why is it your favorite?"

I'll be sure to tell you mine in my reply when I hear yours, yeah? –Grins.-

Anywho, thanks for sticking with me, dear readers, and I shall see you again next time!

Until then…

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	9. A Definite EyeOpener

**Disclaimer:** You want to know what I OWN?! I'll tell you what I OWN…nothing, nada, not a friggin' thing! How unfair is _that_ to my wallet?!

**Chapter Summary: **Some new realizations are made...

**A/N:** 'Ello! Welcome back for another chapter of The Beginnings! I think I wrote this chapter faster than I had any of the other ones…I really had how I wanted it to go in my head and just…typed away! I had it done maybe…I dunno, three days after the previous chapter that I was like 'whoa!'… I've been sticking to that 'one page a day on Word' business, but for this chapter I just kept on going without realizing it. xD I had to finish the next chapter of 'Prongslet' first, however, before I could post, so I could do the double-whammy post thing. :P Either way, though, just because I had fun typing it doesn't mean much…guess we shall have to wait and see if you like it, eh? :-) So…here you go…

Chapter 9: A Definite Eye-Opener

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius Orion Black supposed he should have remembered come January third that his and Jamesy's first night back from Holidays would not be as extravagant as they might have hopped after their glorious idea to prank McGonagall with a dung bomb…but he did not, in fact, he had probably forgotten the very next day when he had gotten to the Potter house.

Now, however, he supposed he should have read the signs that would have pointed him _to_ remember…all the bad omens on the day of their return from the very beginning. First, he had woken up late thanks to a certain someone having wanted to stay up late their last night of Holidays rather than go to bed…not that the eleven year old Black had complained at the time…

Thanks to that he, having missed breakfast - which was a disaster in itself -, had been forced to swiftly pack his things on an empty stomach because he had procrastinated in doing it before then. To top that off, he and James and Xantos had barely made it to the train on time – something about not leaving the Potter house unless the bespectacled boy found his new pranking items - …and by barely, that meant they literally had to _jump_ onto the _moving_ locomotive, much to Mrs. Potter's near heart attack...poor woman. They had turned it into a grand entrance, to be sure, for the onlookers, but that was besides the point. It was the first sign.

The second sign was that by the time the trolley of sweets got to the back of the train where their personally claimed compartment was located…all of _Sirius'_ favorite sweets had been sold already. If that had not been a sign to remember, looking back now, that their Friday evening ahead was going to be lacking in the fun department, he did not know _what_ was. Still, the two had remained blissfully ignorant. Third, that knowing look in Minerva McGonagall's eyes when they had settled down at the Gryffindor table…that should have been the pinnacle of realization…but no, Sirius still had not remembered even then, passing the look off as nothing…he was too hungry to think otherwise. At least the feast was delicious!

Because then things went downhill...quite quickly, once their Head of House came to 'have a chat with them'...at which point Sirius did in fact remember. Hah. Lovely time to remember.

"Detention! Next Friday after the Quidditch game, which I might add you are prohibited from attending!" McGonagall had ordered once she had gotten them to her office. "You're both to clean all the houses team locker rooms!"

Just _brilliant_…

"But Minnie—"

"_What_ did you just call me, Mr. Black?" Her eyes narrowed.

"…Merlin, I can't remember for the _life_ of me!" he swiftly modified, feigning shock. "Amnesia! At such a young age! …Tragic. Whatever it was that I called you, though, I plead temporary insanity." And he offered her his most charming of smiles.

The Gryffindor Head of House raised a lone eyebrow, and if James did not know better he would say she almost wanted to smile…almost.

"Off to bed, both of you…"

And so they went.

"Did you see her almost smile? She loves me…" Sirius grinned, throwing himself onto the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room that night.

"About as much as she loved the dung bomb," James smirked, plopping down into an armchair.

"Oh, she thoroughly appreciated the cleverness of the dung bomb placement, mate, but her obligations as a professor force her to act opposite to her true feelings."

James rolled his eyes at this, but could not help but smile.

"But if she thinks we're missing out on the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin…" Sirius huffed after a bit.

"She's sadly mistaken," James interjected with a grin.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

And miss it they did not, for the two boys had been sure to hide under James' cloak to watch the game from the sidelines. Though, when it was all said and done, they might have enjoyed things better had they not…Slytherin pulverized Gryffindor by a landslide. As they seemed to always do…

The two waited a good while after the Quidditch game had finished before setting about their assigned detention. After a flip of a Knut, James took Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and Sirius took Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"Wait, here, take this," Sirius said, handing over one of the mirrors Mr. and Mrs. Potter had given him for Christmas. "This won't be as boring that way."

"Brilliant," James grinned.

Splitting up, tucking his invisibility cloak into his robes, James looked into the mirror and said, "Sirius Black."

"Missed me already, mate?" asked the elegant haired male, his face appearing in the mirror.

"Loads…Siriusly," the messy haired Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

And the two set about their work – with wands this time; McGonagall had let them off on the easy side – discussing Quidditch and the like as they went.

"Just _wait_ till we join the team! Gryffindor'll never see another loss," James informed the other knowingly, calmly conjuring super glue all along the Slytherin Team's toilets. "Things'll be a lot different for our house next year."

"Definitely."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It had become a kind of game of bravery throughout the months since the start of the school year. The danger and thrill of it was what brought the students back everyday to try their hand at it. …Not that anyone had ever won, yet, anyway, because fear and panic eventually sent everyone back to a much safer distance.

The Whomping Willow had been planted in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds a month prior to the start of the actual school year, and not much was known about the tree…the Hogwarts staff had not really even mentioned it. No one was ever told what the willow was really for, other than perhaps dangerous decoration by Hagrid. What people did know was that it would attack anyone who came within reach of its branches…and that had become the game, try and touch the trunk of the tree without getting smashed to a pulp.

For some reason, during the year, anytime James, Sirius, Xantos, or Peter – though Peter had only tried once before nearly wetting himself with fear, causing Sirius to have to shove him to the ground to avoid a swinging branch - tried their hand at this game, Remus Lupin became very edgy and ill at ease. Not only did he, himself, never try his hand at the game, he always shifted weight from one foot to the other awkwardly while making continuous suggestions of other things the group could do.

When asked _'why'_ he did not enjoy the game, Remus would reply with 'I don't want any of you to get hurt," which unbeknownst to them was meant in more ways than just playing with the willow.

Remus John Lupin had never thought he would allow himself to get close to anyone…let alone _four_ someone's, what with his condition, but before he could say 'no' or 'wait' or 'stop'…James, Sirius, Xantos, and Peter had crept under his skin and settled down for the long haul. He had friends, for the first time in his life, and he found himself caring very deeply for them…and extremely appreciating them caring the same for him. The last thing he wanted, or believed he could even deal with, was losing them…losing their friendship. He would not be able to deal with their carefree, mischievous eyes narrowing into glares when turned to him…that would break him, for sure.

This was, of course, why he kept his being a werewolf under wraps and came up with excuses every time the full moon came around for why he was so suddenly 'gone'. He could tell his excuses were becoming less and less easily accepted, and this worried him to no end, which was another reason for why he always had mini panic attacks anytime his friends decided to try their hand at 'reaching the Whomping Willow's tree trunk'.

In fact, their game worried him so much, that the day during Easter holidays in April that third year Hufflepuff Davey Gudgeon almost lost an eye in a fray with the willow…Remus could have almost been described as relieved. Not because of Davey's going to the Hospital Wing, Merlin no, he felt horrible about that, but he was relieved that further involvement with the tree was thereafter prohibited…students could not get within fifteen feet of the thing.

There was a God out there after all.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius stifled a yawn before placing both his elbows on his desk, resting his chin in his hands, bluish-grey eyes drooping a little more each time he tried to keep them open. History of Magic was the most boring class ever! And Professor Binns was the most monotonous ghost to ever have died! Why in Merlin's name would Headmaster Dumbledore hire this man? It did not make an inch of sense…

Just as the Black's eyes finally closed completely, he felt something touch his elbow. Withholding the urge to pout at not being able to sleep, his eyes opened once more as he lifted his head some to rest his arms down on the desk, enclosing the note that had been passed to him.

_Don't sleep in class, it's disrespectful … _

An amused smirk tugged at Sirius' lips, flickering his gaze to Remus who was sitting next to him continuing to listen attentively – perhaps the only one out of three to be doing so - to Professor Binns while taking down a myriad of notes.

Reaching over for his knapsack, Sirius brought out a quill and scribbled back,

_Don't interrupt those who are napping, it's not nice… _

Remus read it quickly before rolling his eyes, and returning his attention back to Binns…Sirius was hopeless when he wanted to be hopeless.

Taking out another piece of parchment, considering Remus had _confiscated_ the one he could have re-used, Sirius wrote,

_Did you get my cousin?_

And flicked the note to the bespectacled boy sitting on his other side, who was snoring softly, one elbow on the table, face leaning against his hand. It was not actually until Sirius poked him a little on the rough side that the Potter woke up, and glanced around as if having thought class was over. …Nope…

Hazel eyes shifted to Sirius with a 'what did you wake me up for?' look before the Black nodded to the note. The boys were lucky they sat near the back of the class – better for a quick get-a-way once dismissed – because this whole exchange had transpired with no one being the wiser.

James blinked a few times before pulling a quill out of his knapsack. Spotting something out of the corner of his eye, his gaze trailed to the right. Sitting behind him was that Slytherin girl Alecto, dreamily staring at Sirius' back, apparently having not dubbed 'being sorted into Gryffindor' a good enough reason to not want to one day marry a Black…in this case, Sirius. Sighing, he returned his attention to the note and scribbling back,

_Of course! Hit her with it in the halls. Greasy violet and yellow. I don't think she even noticed why people were laughing at her... You know, I'm officially dubbing that Carrow girl creepy… We prank her, she still loves you, we tell her off, she still loves you, we make a fool out of her in front of the whole school almost, and she still LOVES you! …How weird is that?_

And with another sigh he flicked the note over to his friend, who read it over quickly and suppressed a groan. Alecto…Merlin she was harder to shake off than friggin' water! Picking up his quill he wrote,

_I ruined many a prestigious parties and important get-togethers when I was younger...including the one where I was supposed to meet my 'pre-arranged wife' back when I was seven...her family almost canceled things when they realized what kind of kid _'_I' was... My parents convinced them to reconsider, though. I can't think of a time when my mother was more furious with me…or shriek-y. Well...except for the whole 'Gryffindor' thing... But...ugh...she's so annoying. I wouldn't marry her if my life depended on it._

No sooner had he flicked the note back to his friend than did James have to turn his rising laughter into a good few coughs.

"Everything alright, Mr. Potter?" inquired Professor Binns in his monotonous way, no true concern evident if there actually was any.

"Right as rain, sir," James replied easily, shaking his head, after another couple coughs, unable to prevent the smile playing on his lips and amusement shining in his eyes. Well…the amusement that was there until his hazel eyes met a certain disapproving almond shaped green… At which point he promptly brought a hand up to rumple his already messy hair, and she swiftly looked away, much to his disappointment.

Soon enough class was over, and the students were busying themselves with gathering their belongings and making their ways to the exit.

Sirius was out of his seat in a flash and in the hall before anyone, however, thanking every celestial being that might exist that one: it was Friday, and two: 'Torture that is History' class was over…

"Siri-kins!"

"Merlin _no_…" the Black muttered to himself darkly, closing his eyes as he felt a girl collide with his side and hug onto his arm as if it were her favorite teddy bear.

"'lo, Alecto…" he greeted wearily, opening his eyes to lower his gaze to his right, where the auburn haired female had latched herself, ceruleans eyes staring back at him.

"You didn't come to see me _at all_ during Easter break, and I even stayed at the castle because you were…" the short Slytherin girl pouted.

"I was kinda busy…"

"Charming all those dumb bludgers to chase students down the halls?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Among other things…" he shrugged, thinking of the permanent sticking charm they had placed on a Galleon in the Great Hall for laughs, as well as the whoopee cushion charm, trying to pull away from the girl, only to have her hold on tighter.

"And you haven't come down to the dungeons all week," she continued, returning to her whine, bringing a hand up to twirl a lock of his hair around her finger.

_Merlin, where's Remus to knock this girl to the ground when I bloody need him?? _

"Au contraire, dear Carrow!" came James' haughty voice as he sauntered from the classroom, Remus, Xantos, and Peter not far behind him. "We all took a trip down to the dungeons this fine morning and found you no where in sight!"

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed coldly on the Potter heir, she certainly held no ounce of like for him…he was a horrendous influence on her Siri-kins!

"You missed how we hexed all the Slytherins' hair to be some greasy vibrant rainbow color for all to see, save for themselves and the rest of their grease loving house. We were most disappointed to not see you…isn't that right 'Siri-kins'?" he smirked.

"Completely," Sirius replied with a grin after rolling his eyes at the nickname the girl next to him so often used.

"In fact, we should thank you! You saved us the trouble of hunting you down to finish what we started!" James announced brightly, using his most casual 'discussion over a cup-a-tea' tone of voice. At this he nodded towards Sirius; who was all too happy too oblige.

A millisecond later the Black had his wand out, muttering something under his breath, and the group of boys promptly burst into laughter – Peter's a much more shrilly sound, accompanied by profuse applause - at the now vibrantly orange and pink haired girl before them, the students exiting Binns' classroom doing the same.

A shriek left the Slytherin girl as she jumped away from Sirius, hands jumping to her hair that while looked normal to her, felt like it had been dipped in a bucket of oil. The bluish-grey eyed male wasted no time in moving to stand at his friend's side.

"Ahh, I hate you, Potter!!" the girl screamed before turning on her heels and running off towards the dungeons.

James smiled to himself as she left, the laughter finally dying down.

"Some cause happiness wherever they go; others, whenever they go," the Potter heir muttered, more to himself than anyone else in particular, before turning so as to start towards Gryffindor Tower…that is, before he came face to face with one Lily Evans. She was standing so close that his breathing nearly stopped.

"Evans!" Sirius greeted cheerfully in his friend's stead, knowing the Potter had just choked up. Lily, however, paid him no heed, and kept her furious emerald eyes fixed on James.

"Who _died_ and made _you_ king of Hogwarts, Potter? What kind of person _are_ you? Is your head so big that you think you can go strutting around hexing whoever you don't like, and ordering those around you to do the same like some kind of bully?" she demanded heatedly, poking a finger roughly against his chest, her other hand on her hip. "I can't believe I _ever_ thought you were nice, Severus was right about you!"

James' mouth dropped slightly in indignant surprise, brow furrowing as his mind tried to wrap around her words.

"He didn't order anyone to do _anything_," Sirius retorted, peeved, in James' defense, that anyone could see his friend as anything _but_ nice, "I _wanted_ to hex her."

"Then you're just as horrible as he is!" Lily shouted, eyes flashing as they snapped to him for the first time. They had started to get a crowd by now, but one livid look from Lily had everyone around them continuing on their way, swiftly dispersing.

"You're both a pair arrogant _prats_!" she informed them, eyes returning to the opening-and-closing-mouthed James, giving him a purely disgusted look, before she pushed passed him, glanced briefly at Remus – the only one in the group she _had_ made friends with during the year – and asked, "How can you hang out with these people?" before stalking off with a huff.

Alexis, who had been standing behind her, wincing occasionally at her friend's harshness, now offered the group of boys a sympathetic look, before sighing softly and following after Lily.

James' gaze stayed glued to the spot Evans had just previously been occupying, looking almost confused that she was no longer standing there, hands slowly curling into tight fists...something Sirius was quickly coming to associate with 'danger sign'.

"…You alright, Jamie?" Xantos inquired tentatively.

_Bad question…_ Sirius thought to himself with a faint grimace.

"No! I'm not bloody alright!" James exploded, hazel eyes blazing as he turned to his friends, all of which gave him uncertain looks. "Where does she get off?" he fumed, head jerking in the direction Lily had left, spotting a wandering student that was really just in the _wrong_ place at the _wrong_ time…and whipped out his wand, casting a tripping jinx without a moments delay, watching with a sense of grim satisfaction as the boy fell forwards with a cry, before turning and stomping off.

The four remaining glanced between each other, before Peter piped up decisively,

"Wait for me, James!" and scurried after him, offering exalting comments to stroke the boy's bruised ego. "That was a _perfectly_ aimed jinx!" "Evans doesn't know _what_ she's talking about, because you're _great_!" "You're the best, James!"

"Love…is a battlefield," Remus concluded after a pregnant silence in the now empty first floor corridor. "And…I've gotta go return a book to the library…I'll see you guys at dinner."

Xantos and Sirius watched him go before looking at each other, offering sheepish grins at the whole thing, realized what they were doing and quickly stopped, then began in the direction James and Peter had gone, in contemplative silence.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Where did she get _off _yelling at him? Who did she think _she_ was, eh? How could she even _dare_ say stuff like that to him? Did she have no idea who he _was_?

But none of this made James Harold Potter as upset as one _main_ infuriating thing…

He should be busy planning some huge prank for her, but he was_ not_! He still _liked_ her! Ugh! What was _wrong_ with him?

In fact, he did not just like her as much as he did before – which had been a lot – but he liked her even _MORE _now! Why, oh why, oh why, oh _WHY_?!

The answer was, of course, easy…regardless of whether he wanted to accept it or not.

Lily was the first girl he had found to have the audacity to stand up to him on anything…the first girl his age to ever tell him off…and now that he thought about it, she was the first girl to not agree to going out and doing stuff with him on weekends. The first girl to not like him right off the bat.

In spite of all of it, James could not help but deeply admire her for it…admire her character, admire her intelligence, and admire her complete lack of tolerance for all one-sided fun.

James had been so lost in thought, after having told Peter to sod off for a little while - Merlin the boy could really weigh on your nerves after the first hundred compliments or so… - that he did not realize for a moment, until it was far too late, that he had walked right up to a group of fifth year Slytherins in an empty fourth floor corridor…

"Why look-y who it is, boys," sneered the only girl among the group, shrugging her long and lustrous black hair over her shoulder, placing her smooth and pristine hand on the messy raven-haired boy's shoulder to successfully stop his distracted progress, the distant look in those hazel eyes vanishing in an instant.

"If it isn't ickle Jamesie-waymsie wee-Potter without his posse of pureblood renegades! And while the whole of the school is at dinner, too! How positively _delicious_!" she jeered, icy grey eyes alight with malicious mirth, her sharp nails digging into his shoulder a bit when he tried to pull away, sending her a glare.

James cursed mentally, wishing he had been paying more attention so as to better prepare for an encounter with the likes of these, but it looked like he was stuck…this was not going to end pretty, that much he was sure of. There was no way he could fight off six fifth year Slytherins and win without Sirius and Xantos to back him up. Well…if one was to go down, it was best to go down swinging, taking as many with him as he could, and with a fair bit of wit if he could manage it. He was unsure whether to be thankful or worried that there were no witnesses around…

"I see you went about washing your hair out, Bellatrix…Sirius and I had been rather fond of the red and blue color… You should give Snivellus some pointers," James flashed her a cheeky grin that she scowled at, darkening her normally beautiful – it had to be admitted – aristocratic face.

"You little mudblood lover! I knew that was you!" the girl shrieked, going for her wand with her other hand, beginning the muttering of a hex that caused the side of the eleven year old's face to sting something terrible, the Potter taking a sharp intake of breath, before a hand rested on the Slytherin girl's wand, lowering it gently before she could finish the hex.

"There, there, love," said Rodolphus Lestrange, "cut him any deeper with that spell, and the Hogwarts Staff'll know it wasn't any normal magic…and I highly doubt they'll be forgiving."

Bellatrix glared daggers at the boy in front of her before glancing briefly at her boyfriend, and betrothed. "He deserves it! He deserves more than what the damn professor's assign to him!"

"Yes, I know, but we've got to remember what the Dar—"

James took this moment to slip from the girl's clutches and take a few steps back, bringing one hand up to touch, which a faint wince, his cheek which had a definite gash, however not horribly deep, and going for his wand with the other hand. The smartest decision might have been to run, but James Potter would never find himself labeled as a coward like that. They did say there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity, however…

"Expelliarmus! Ah, ah now, Potter," Lucius Malfoy sneered, swiftly catching the now glowering Gryffindor's wand. "No where near as capable without your henchmen, now are you?"

"I could say the same to you," James retorted, glancing between the six, knowing they only had the upper hand because of their numbers and his own stupidity for walking absentmindedly. How to get out of this…how to get out of this…

"Did you hear about your blood traitor father, Potter? He was shipped off to St. Mungo's this afternoon for messing with dark wizards that he shouldn't have…you should learn a lesson from him," Malfoy informed the boy with a smirk, "or else your whole blood traitor family might just become as extinct as your cousin's."

James was not sure if it had been the shocking news about his father – he was at St. Mungo's?! - , or the nasty insult regarding both his and Xantos' families, but one of the two snapped the Gryffindor – blood rushing to pound in his ears - and he tackled the platinum blonde to the hard cold floor, wasting no time throwing some good muggle punches. He definitely did not need his wand to cause at least _some_ damage.

What transpired following James' surprising attack, happened far too rapidly for the young Potter to properly remember after it was all said and done…just bits and pieces. He remembered getting his glasses punched off his face, he remembered being pummeled off Malfoy by both Lestrange and Nott, he remembered Crabbe and Goyle guffawing like idiots, he remembered searching on his hands and knees for his wand though not being able to see much more than blurs thanks to not having his glasses.

He remembered Nott shouting 'stop him!', he remembered being tackled to the floor with a grunt in turn by some blur of a person that had to be either Crabbe or Goyle with how much they weighed, he remembered more exchanged punches than he could keep track of before his arms were pinned by someone, he remembered Bellatrix shrieking in regards to the style of fighting "You lot of idiots! What are you, _Muggles_?! We have _magic_!"

It was at this point, when he felt the weight lift off of his stomach and arms, head spinning horribly, that his searching hand came into contact with the thin wood of at least _someone's_ wand. The group of boys all scrambled to their feet, James staggered dangerously as he did so, but he forced himself to steady.

What followed after this was all blurry to the Potter, but hex after hex was sent and dodged, and the adrenaline pumped Gryffindor had to admit he was proud for lasting a good few minutes on his own against six fifteen year olds – and hearing various cries of pain from the Slytherin side - before he was thrown back with some strong higher level spell against the stone corridor's wall…and after that his world went dark.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Xantos and Sirius were hungry, starving, actually, because Merlin knew growing boys needed their fair share of supplement…but they had apparently silently agreed that they had to make sure James was alright about the whole 'Evans yelling at him' ordeal first, because neither protested when they started to climb the stairs. They found Peter Pettigrew on the second floor, going in the opposite direction from them.

"Hey, where's Jamie?" Xantos inquired of the chubby eleven year old, having known the Pettigrew had gone off with him.

"He told me to sod off for a little while…" Peter replied sullenly. "I'm going to dinner."

The two boys in front of him rolled their eyes before passing him and continuing on their way. Of course James had told the boy to sod off after a bit! Peter was nice and all, and amusing to have around, but really…he took hero-worshipping to the biggest of extremes. It was almost sad.

It was not until the two had reached the third floor corridor that they heard it; shouts and grunts and yelling, bangs and spells and cries. Hazel met bluish-grey in an instant, an equal look of concern and understanding passing through them…they knew those voices a little too well for comfort. And the two Gryffindors broke into a sprint.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius Black and Xantos Potter tore into the fourth floor corridor just in time to see an unsteady James Potter blasted backwards, banging hard against the stone wall of the corridor before slipping down to the ground, motionless.

"JAMES!!" both boys shouted in alarm, eyes widening. The scene was definitely a little surprising, despite it all. Nott and Goyle lay unconscious on the ground, Lestrange and Crabbe were covered in boils and appeared to have both been hit with 'Petrificus Totalus', and the triumphantly grinning Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy – the second of who had an impressive dark bruise appearing around his left eye - had their wands leveled on the stationary Potter, breathing heavily. James Potter might have gone down...but he went down after putting up what appeared to be one hell of a good fight. However at the shouting of James' name, attention was swiftly drawn to Xantos and Sirius.

"Why if it isn't my dear cousin and the orphan-Potter!" Bellatrix sneered.

"Didn't know it had to take a pack of fifth years to take out a single first year," Sirius growled dangerously whipping out his wand just as Xantos whipped out his, leveling them on Bellatrix and Lucius, respectively. "That's low, even for the likes of you."

The beauty of Slytherin scowled at this before hissing a hex that both boys had to dive to miss, each sending one of their own. Bellatrix and Lucius both staggered back, the female Black now having ever enlarging teeth that swiftly caused both her hands to rise to her mouth in a stifled scream, and the Malfoy fighting back a group of attacking birds. Sirius and Xantos wasted no time in scrambling to their feet and dashing forwards. A duel ensued between the four, hexes and jinxes lighting up the corridor.

While the older witch and wizard might have been better versed in spells, they found themselves dealing with as clever of spell casters as they had dealt with Potter…and two was definitely more troublesome than one. An underhanded tripping jinx from Sirius sent Lucius falling over backwards with a yelp promptly followed up by a Petrificus Totalus, after having dodged the blonde's impedimenta.

Grinning victoriously, no worse for wear save for a few scrapes, stings, and bat ears, Sirius turned in time to see a buck toothed, Bellatrix cast a tripping jinx of her own on Xantos. The Potter fell backwards with a thud and a wince before quickly casting 'incendio' without really thinking on what it was he was casting, but rather casting on a whim, and jumping quickly to his feet. The girl's Slytherin robes caught fire, shocking her for a moment before she quickly cast 'aguamenti' and rounded furiously on the boy.

"Why you little--!" she shrieked, jabbing her wand directly under his chin, before being interrupted by her black haired cousin's desperate shout of "Petrificus Totalus!", her body going as rigid as a board. Xantos immediately found the girl falling forward onto him.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait…" the Potter panicked, his hands jumped up to hold her back, but fifteen year old dead weight was definitely something his current level of physical strength could not uphold and the two went down with a crash.

"Xantos, are you okay?" Sirius called anxiously, rushing over to the Potter's aid.

"…Can't…breathe…" the hazel eyed boy managed to gasp out with some difficulty, the weight of Sirius' cousin, and her wand pressing against his esophagus, cutting off his oxygen.

"Just hang on…here," the young Black grunted, dropping next to the boy and using as much force as he could to shove the grey eyed female off of him. After a few good beats, and a whole lot of effort, the heavily breathing Sirius managed to get her off of the dark golden-brown haired Gryffindor, who instantly began coughing and taking in huge gasps of breath. Sirius helped Xantos into a sitting position, bluish-grey eyes filling with a relief.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to—"

"Help," Xantos said with a weary smirk before coughing a few more times, though his hazel eyes had shown something Sirius had not been expecting…a sense of gratitude. And not just for helping out in regards to Bellatrix, neither…the whole ten minutes that had passed, where in Xantos opinion Sirius could have 'left Xantos and James to their own devices, shown his true colors, etc' the Black did not…and the Potter could not help but feel grateful for that, no matter how much he might have preferred not to feel it. Grateful that just maybe…he had been wrong, and James had been right. Maybe.

The two offered each other uncertain, almost shy, smiles that only eleven year old boys seemed capable…evidently unsure on how to act around each other at the present time considering their current past in regards to one another. However something popped into their minds that caused worrying about that right now to be replaced.

"James," they both whispered in unison, scrabbling to their feat and hurrying over to the unconscious Potter.

Sirius slid to a stop next to his friend – no, Merlin, his _best_ friend – dropping to his knees once more, Xantos doing the same on the other side. Both could attest to feeling terrible for not having gone after James like Peter had, but…really, he had needed his space, right? Who could have known what waited? James sported a split lip, a bruising eye, a shallow gash to his cheek, a bruising jaw, and that was only what Sirius and Xantos could see. Just as the two boys came to this conclusion, they heard Remus' voice call,

"Sirius! Xantos!"

Their heads turned quickly to spot their friend running towards them, stopping a few feet short of James, one hand resting against his chest and the other against his leg as he tried to catch his breath as if he had just run more than he ever had.

"McGonagall…she's…she's coming…" His eyes flickered to the right, spotting broken glasses – apparently stepped on – and scooped them up into his hands gently, he would repair them in a bit, before looking back at the other two. "I was heading to dinner and heard that Jorkins girl telling McGonagall she'd seen fifth year Slytherins ganging up on a first year Gryffindor," he shook his head incredulously. "And I knew…I just _knew_…" he trailed off amber eyes clearly showing their concern as they shifted to James.

Sirius did not think there had ever been a time this year that he was happier to hear their Head of House was on her way.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N: **Not exactly a cliffy, but not exactly 'not' a cliffy, either! Gotta love happy mediums…well, at least the author has to love it, perhaps not the readers… -Ponders this before shrugging.- Either way, that's the end to chapter 9. xD The next chapter should be out about as soon as this one. –Nods.- I have officially decided that a chapter posted for this story, automatically must mean a chapter posted for it's sequel 'Prongslet'. So…double-whammy posting shall be going on from now on. I shall inform you if this needs to change for some reason. …Doubt it, though.

And now onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"If J.K. Rowling promised to make just 'one more' book involving the Harry Potter world, and said we the readers would have to pick whether it was a 'Marauders' book or a 'Next Gen' book, but never both, which would _you_ pick?"

And, of course, as I'm sure you know by now, I shall reply with my answer once you tell me yours! :D

Until next time, dear Readers,

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	10. A Truce Between the Young

**Disclaimer:** You want to know what I OWN?! I'll tell you what I OWN…nothing, nada, not a friggin' thing! How unfair is _that_ to my wallet?!

**Chapter Summary: **Not exactly friends, but not exactly 'stay the hell away from my cousin, you bloody relation to dark wizards!' either... A truce of sorts?

**A/N: **I'm very content with my posting consistency at the moment, what do you all think? It used to be so hard to make sure I posted in such a consistent manner, but…I dunno, it just seems easier to do for me, now. xD Hmm…maybe with age, taking out time to write is just easier, and ideas flow better? I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's working, so that's the point. :-P Either way, time to clear up that mini-cliffie that I so terribly left you all with, so here you are…

Chapter 10: A Truce Between The Young

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Luckily for one Sirius Black, no one had seen his reaction to the mention from McGonagall that he too would have to go to the Hospital Wing. The normally easy-going, casual, mischievous, calm and collected boy blanched something terrible and almost nearly resorted to hysterical begging.

As it turned out, his childhood experience with Healers had always been…horrendous, at best, because his parents usually decided to take him to a 'Healer from the Family' instead of the actual St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital for any injuries – usually caused by his own parents, but he kept that bit to himself – and it had been done that way for as long as he could remember. He had a deep, nearly uncontrollable, unsettling phobia in regards to Healers thanks to the various experiences.

Not that the Gryffindor Head of House, who at that precise moment had been shouting at the five Slytherins she had 'enervate'ed, had been very understanding… Much to Xantos' and Remus' amusement. …Those inconsiderate pricks… James would have understood.

In the end, after being snapped at that he was 'going regardless', the young Black shut up and pouted. This was just his luck…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Nine Hogwarts students were transported to the Hospital Wing that evening. Madam Pomfrey was sure she had not had to attend to so many at once except for that time, years before, when someone's spell had backfired in a corridor and exploded. On top of that, she was almost positive that she had never seen Minerva McGonagall as infuriated as she was when she brought the students in, shouting a good many things to the six Slytherins with her…among them: two months worth of detention, two hundred points from Slytherin, assured letters to their parents of their doings, and punishment.

Not that Poppy Pomfrey blamed the woman. Merlin, no! She completely understand why a professor, a Head of House, no less, would be upset to find out that six fifth years – regardless of which House they hailed from – had attacked a first year. Goodness! But, even though she now knew how all these students had arrived at her 'doorstep', per se, she could not play favorites, and was to treat all of them, as was her Healer's duty. This being the case, she set about just that.

She made sure, first, to separate the three young Gryffindors from the Slytherins, placing them on one side of the Hospital Wing, and the Slytherins on the so that verbal fights could not ensue. After which she set about dealing with what could immediately be dealt with. Among these included scrapes and bruises among all parties, Bellatrix Black's teeth, Lucius Malfoy's inflated ears, Rodolphus Lestrange and Crabbe's boil covered arms, Goyle and Nott's boil covered legs, Sirius Black's stings and bat ears, Xantos Potter's purple neck and various burns, and lastly James Potter's concussion, cuts, and fractured arm.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The news of the fight that took place on the fourth floor corridor, and of the side which had come out as the ultimate victors in the duel, spread like wildfire through the school that night and the next day. Every student in the school could be heard talking about it. Six fifth year Slytherins took on three first year Gryffindors, and the first year Gryffindors won quite spectacularly.

If James Potter and Sirius Black had previously considered themselves well to do in continuing on their climb of the popularity ladder, what with how much attention they got by doing pranks and the like, they currently – seeing as how they were in the hospital wing, and all – had no idea of their now skyrocketing public status.

The group of boys which had previously been spoken of by the older students as 'yeah, those kids that pulled that wicked prank the other day', were now swiftly becoming 'yeah, you know, that duo James Potter and Sirius Black', 'yep, Xantos Potter and Remus Lupin'…but despite their names spreading almost in the blink of an eye to be very well known, Peter Pettigrew was still referred to by most as 'and that friend of theirs that tags around with them'.

Madam Pomfrey had prohibited Remus Lupin - much to his disappointment - to visit his friends in the Hospital Wing the night of the fight. This being the case, it had been he who had had to answer the bulk of the questions and inquiries of their fellow Housemates in the common room directly following it all…as well as his friend Peter. Now the Lupin, for his part, answered questions to the best of his truthful abilities, but the Pettigrew was sure to thrown in plenty of coloring and high praising words.

It was actually not until around one in the morning that night that the students finally began to head on to bed, seeing as how McGonagall had actually come in to order the students to 'stop pestering and bombarding Mr. Lupin with questions about his friends'.

"Merlin…" the amber eyed Gryffindor sighed, before stifling a yawn as he flopped down onto his bed, dressed in his pajamas. "I don't think I've had so much attention since…well…ever, really."

"Me neither," the water-blue eyed boy replied, plopping down on his own bed, dressed in the same. "James, Sirius, and Xantos sure have gotten a whole lot of notice over all of this…"

"And they don't even know it," Remus commented, rolling his eyes. "I hope James is alright, though…"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well…I mean, he was knocked out, so…it couldn't have been 'good'."

"True…but I'm sure he'll be fine, though. He's James Potter! He's pretty indestructible," Peter stated with a definite nod.

"I wish I were as optimistic a person as you are…" Remus replied somewhat dryly, pausing briefly before jokingly adding, "Unless it's just wishful thinking, seeing as how without them you're bully prey, and that's why you hope they get out soon…"

"N-no, t-that's not it at all!" Peter replied, flustered, face flushing with embarrassment, thankful for the current darkness of their room.

Remus chuckled good-naturedly at this before smiling indulgently into the darkness, "Of course not, Pete."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Remus Lupin had almost been sure he was not going to be allowed to come in, but apparently Madam Pomfrey – after having attended to him so many times during the year already – viewed him a polite and generous enough soul to be a visitor in her Hospital Wing the next day after the majority of the healing had been done.

He would have brought Peter, but the Pettigrew said Madam Pomfrey did not much care for him after having drunk more than half her stash of glucose rising potions…hey, they were deliciously sweet! As it were, being a Saturday, the Lupin came early – not wanting to go through another round of twenty or more questions from his fellow students, quietly passing the sleeping Slytherins, and moving over to the part of the Hospital Wing his friends were designated.

"Remus, oh thank _Merlin_ you here!" Sirius gushed, glancing around frantically for any sign of Madam Pomfrey before snapping his gaze back to the Lupin. "_Tell me_ you brought Jamesy's cloak, _tell me_ you brought it!"

The amber eyed Gryffindor offered his friend a sympathetic smile before shaking his head. "No, I didn't think about it…"

"And you really shouldn't try and sneak out of here anyway, Black, we didn't exactly get out of that duel unscathed..." Xantos sighed from his own bed, though the typical malice held behind his usual usage of Sirius' surname was oddly absent.

"Ugh…I know, but it's the worst! It's more terrible than detention, I tell you!"

The Lupin chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled a chair up in between Sirius' and Xantos' hospital beds, almost immediately picking up the lighter air in between the two, feeling glad for it as well as surprised, before trailing his gaze over to the apparently sleeping James across from them…was the Potter heir the reason for why the tension had abated? Remus' mind concluded that that was most likely the case…

_He's something alright… definitely something, James…_ the lycanthrope thought to himself with a soft, appreciative smile.

James was a befriend-er of werewolves – unknowingly -, a befriend-er of dark wizard blacksheep offspring, a befriend-er of poor chubby kids that get picked on…yes, no matter what anyone else thought – even Lily Evans – James Potter…was an amazing friend. An amazing person…a person who put friendship first, defended it, perhaps somewhat naively believed wholeheartedly in it, and was probably even the glue that held them all together…the catalyst that initiated the friendship between all of them, perhaps now even Sirius and Xantos, and would likely continue to be the keeper of all of their – bound to be if James had his way – long lived friendship.

…James might be arrogant, might be a prankster, might be a right git to some, and might even be the worst enemy someone could have…but if he was your friend? You had someone to count on for life.

_The world could definitely use more friends out there like you…you don't deserve what happened… _Remus released a soft sigh before tearing his gaze away from the Potter, asking,

"Has he woken up at all?"

"No, he's out like a light…Pomfrey said he should probably be coming back around to consciousness today sometime, she didn't want to rush him, so…we'll see," Xantos replied to the light brown haired eleven year old. "She said he must have hit the wall mighty hard…"

Remus nodded to himself before biting his lower lip as he pondered over whether or not this was the right time to bring up what had been in the Daily Prophet this morning. After all, Xantos, himself, had to have enough on his mind with James being hurt, let alone someone else he cared about… Why did so many bad things trail after and happen to such a kindhearted family?

"This all bloody sucks _arse_…" Sirius pouted, allowing himself to sink into his pillows, his gaze turning to his best friend, wishing that he and Xantos had followed after him as soon as he had stomped off thanks to Evans. …_Evans_, this was all _her_ fault! If it had not been for her and her mouth, James would not have gone off alone and preoccupied in the first place! Oh…he was soooo hexing her from here on out…

"…Probably not as much as it's going to…" Remus muttered, more to himself than to the other two, but while it might have flown over Sirius' head, it certainly did not pass Xantos.

"…What do you mean?" the Potter inquired, brows furrowing somewhat.

Remus blinked a few times before a frown started at his lips. "Well…er… I'm not sure if I should—"

By now Sirius' attention and curiosity had been caught, as well. "Come on, mate, just spill it."

_Merlin, if they only knew what it was they wanted to know! _the Lupin thought with a mental grimace. _They'd probably not want to hear it, then…_

"…The Daily Prophet today…er… I don't know, it said something about James' parents getting into a duel with some Death Eaters in Surrey and—"

"W-What?!" both bedridden boys exclaimed, if not demanded, sitting bolt upright in a heartbeat, hazel and bluish-grey eyes widening, a mixture of fear and dread gripping their insides for distinct reasons. Xantos, obviously, because they were his family, and he had been through one detrimental loss already, and Sirius because in the short time he had spent at the Potter house, he had really come to see the place as the most 'home' he had felt in his life, and James' parents as the most amazing adults he had ever met.

Remus was quick to raise his hands slightly in a 'don't kill the messenger!' defensive manner. "They're okay! It's _okay_! …As far as I read, Mrs. Potter was fine, and Mr. Potter was sent to St. Mungo's for minor treatment, nothing fatal. It wasn't a deliberate attack on them, per se, the two and a few others were just on an Auror mission, was all."

Both boys relaxed a little bit, but Remus could tell they were more than a little unsettled by the news…as he, himself, was this morning.

"You're _sure_ they're alright, then? I mean…is Uncle Harry _out_ of St. Mungo's? Did it say if Aunt May--" Xantos began, his anxiousness evident, after a pensive silence, only to be interrupted by a salt-and-pepper owl tapping at the window, all three sets of eyes turning towards it.

The uninjured of the three was quick to jump up and open the window, the owl landing on the perch before outstretching its leg where a letter was attached. Remus easily undid it, briefly read 'Xantos Potter, Hogwarts School Hospital Wing, Last Bed On the Left' on the cover of the envelope, before thanking the owl. The owl merely hooted once, but did not leave, so Remus turned, handing the letter to his friend, "It's for you," and returned to his chair.

The dark golden-brown haired Potter wasted no time in opening the letter, knowing his aunt's perfectly crafted handwriting from anywhere.

_Xantos,_

_I just got an alarming letter from Minerva McGonagall about James. It was written quickly, and did not give much information besides the basics, and I'm already out of my mind with worry. Is he alright? Is he awake? How badly was he hurt? Are 'you' alright? I've been doing my best to keep my wits about me prior to this news, and so now… Oh, I just hope I get a response from you soon. _

_I'm not sure if you've heard yet, or not, but Harold's been admitted to St. Mungo's after a clash with Death Eaters yesterday. I nearly had a heart attack when he went down, but thank Merlin he wasn't hit with something worse. Don't you worry, though, he'll be alright, the Healers say all should be well and he can come home tomorrow. I'm fine, by the way, so there's no need to worry about me. I 'would' come to see you and James to find out both of your conditions for myself, but with Harry at the moment… I'm quite torn, as you can see. _

_Give my regards to Sirius, and your other friends. I anxiously await your letter._

_Love forever and always,_

_Your Aunt May_

Xantos read over the letter a second time before he allowed his tensed muscles to relax a whole lot more, handing the letter to Remus to read. The Lupin did so quickly before passing the letter off to Sirius, and reaching into his knapsack for a piece of parchment and a self-ink quill.

"Here you go," he said, handing the two things to Xantos before grabbing book out of his bag, as well, and handing it over for something hard to write on. "She sounded like she could use a prompt response…"

"Yeah, thanks, Remus," the Potter offered the boy a smile before beginning a short letter of his own.

"…At least she's fine, and Mr. Potter will be, too," Sirius said with obvious relief, while Xantos wrote, handing the letter back to Remus who set it next to Xantos.

"Mmhmm, it would have been terrible if, while Jamie was out of it…" the Potter trailed off, shaking his head, not wanting to know how much despair-inducing being unconscious for something like that could be…

Just as Xantos had finished his own letter for his aunt, Remus watching as the previously awaiting owl flew off with it in his beak, a soft groan came from the bed across from the three.

Sirius, Remus, and Xantos all glanced between each other, before Remus pushed himself up and hurried to James bedside, chuckling to himself as he heard Sirius and Xantos scrambling to get up, themselves, rushing over a few moments after him, Sirius next to him and the other Potter across from them.

The eleven-year-old boys watched James' face as the Gryffindor grimaced faintly, another soft groan passing his lips as he shifted a bit, head turning slightly.

"Jamesy?" Sirius voiced hopefully, placing both hands on the side of the Potter's assigned bed, leaning over his best mate to peer curiously down at him.

"You there, Jaime?" Xantos chimed in a moment after, almost comically copying Sirius in position.

Remus smiled amusedly at his two friends…so it was, indeed, a mutual care for James' well being that had brought the two into civility with one another.

James' eyes closed tightly for a moment, and Remus reached over and grabbed the Potter's repaired – by him - glasses off the nightstand, placing them on the messy haired boy's face just as hazel eyes tiredly began to blink open.

"You _live_!" Sirius exclaimed louder than necessary, though relief was easily evident in his eyes despite his playful tone.

"…Ugh…I won't be for long, with you two prats taking up my personal space…" James retorted, shoving the two that were leaning over him, though his lips twitched upwards in a smile.

Sirius and Xantos grinned as they straightened up.

"Now that we've got that out of the way…how do you feel? Good? Alive? Do you remember what happened?" Remus asked as the Potter pushed himself up some into a better sitting position.

"Erm…yeah, I think I do… And I feel about as good as a person who was thrown against a stone wall _can_ feel…" James replied wryly, bringing a hand up to run through his hair out of habit, wincing slightly at the soreness in his arm.

"Brilliant," Xantos commented cheerfully, before adding, "So I won't feel bad saying 'what in the bloody world where you _thinking _marching headlong into fifth year Slytherins?!' to you."

"About that…" James began with a smirk, before stopping abruptly, brow furrowing somewhat in thought. This only lasted a few seconds, however, before he spluttered, eyes flashing with worry, "My dad! He— And with Death Eaters— St. Mungo's! – I mean, have you heard anything about if—"

"He's fine, slow down, mate," Sirius supplied gently, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Hazel eyes shifted from his cousin to his best friend, quizzically. "It was nothing too critical, he'll be out of St. Mungo's tomorrow. But…wait, how'd you know?"

James shook his head, a scowl forming on his lips. "Guess I can kill two birds with one stone, here." The Potter heir trailed his gaze back to Xantos. "I didn't march, I absentmindedly _strode_. Get it right, Xan. Running into Slytherins hadn't been the plan, but we all see how fate laughed in my face on that one…" This last bit was deadpanned before he looked back at Sirius and explained what Malfoy had said about his father, and how things had gone from there, muggle fighting to a duel.

"Bloody gits! They _knew_ they'd need a plausible reason for attacking you…riling you into instigating gave them 'self-defense'!" Sirius growled to himself, but loud enough to be heard by his friends.

"Yeah," Remus and Xantos agreed darkly.

James sighed knowingly, upset enough with himself for succumbing to it, but knowing if he had to do it over, he would likely make the same choices.

"So…then what happened? I can't remember anything after being blown backwards."

"Well!" Sirius' demeanor changed almost immediately from dark and spiteful to one of excitement and enthusiasm. "I must admit that you're something brilliant with a wand, Jamesy. You had Nott, Lestrange, Crabbe, AND Goyle down before Xantos I even _got_ there!" James naturally grinned cheekily at this. "And then of course when we saw you go down, we stepped up to repay my 'dear sweet cousin' and Loserous Malfoy their fair share for messing with you. After all…mess with one of us—"

"—you mess with all of us," Xantos finished easily across from him. James' grin, if anything, almost seemed to widen as he glanced between the two boys who almost immediately looked a little self-conscious.

"Are you two…?" James asked, not unpleasantly surprised at the swift realization of the lightness in the air between his best friend and his cousin.

"No…er…I guess you can call it a truce of sorts…" Xantos sighed resignedly, before glancing over at Sirius who smiled, the colder hazel-eyed Potter returning it faintly. "…Sirius is pretty alright…for a Black. I guess grey souls do exists…"

"He's of course leaving out the whole 'I saved his life from being crushed to death by Bella'," Sirius cut in, shifting his gaze back to James.

"Nice," the Potter heir smirked, and Xantos rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "…Maybe I should get hurt more often."

"No!" the three surrounding him ordered instantly, before they all glanced between each other amusedly, soon bursting into laughter.

"Anyway, onto the rest!" Sirius proceeded, plopping himself down on the edge of James' bed casually. "McGonagall shows up after we've won, right? And I wished you'd been awake to see it, mate! If we ever doubted her love for us, she proved it yesterday, no contest!" the Black announced extravagantly, earning him a raised eyebrow, but he ignored this and continued.

"She wakes them up, right? The snake-housers, I mean, and she goes OFF. And when I say 'off'," he placed a hand over his heart dreamily, "I mean _really_ O-F-F. She went female 'lioness in a rage, defending her cubs' kind of OFF on their arses. So quickly, that they didn't know what friggin' hit them before it was too late to even _try_ and pull the 'self-defense' card…detentions and letter threats and shouting about 'fighting younger defenseless students' and points upon points being deducted, and…" he paused briefly before adding, randomly, "I think I'm in love."

"You idiot," James smirked, laughter in his eyes, grabbing his pillow and hitting the Black over the head with it. "You _can't_ fall in love with a professor!"

"Tell that to my heart…" Sirius sighed dramatically, overly playing his role, but enjoying it plenty, throwing himself down across James' outstretched legs and bed.

"Get a grip, you dolt," Remus said, before turning his attention back to James, who seemed poised to hit Sirius with the pillow a second time. "Be ready for what awaits outside the Hospital Wing, mate. The whole school's talking…I don't think there is a corner in the whole castle that doesn't know about what happened… First years beating Fifth years isn't exactly common…"

Sirius was quick to sit up, James and Xantos diverting their attention back to Remus, as well, eyes alight with what could mainly be described as haughty pride.

"WHAT are you two doing out of _bed, _and crowding Mr. Potter's?!" came Madam Pomfrey's indignant shriek as she stepped out of her office.

Xantos dashed for his bed, Sirius getting up a millisecond later with a yelp, dashing for his own, as well, while Remus and James laughed as the medi-witch came over to reprimand and inspect the three boys' conditions.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The students were released from the Hospital Wing the following day, and Remus had definitely not been kidding. The reception of the Gryffindors was a definite show of the school's admiration for the boys, now not only for their pranking abilities, but their ability to hold their own in a duel where the odds are stacked against them.

As the days passed, it became more and more noticeable that people, even a ton of them being people none of the boys really knew, knew their names…and girls from their year, as well as second years girls, seemed to notice them a great deal more, giggling shyly when walking past them, striking up bashful conversation at many different intervals.

Sirius and James, of course, sucked up this attention like sponges, growing to immensely enjoy it after just the first few times. …This was definitely something easy to get used to!

And, of course, detentions were dealt left and right throughout the following weeks…nothing out of their usual.

To name a few reason for these, Sirius, against his Potions partner Alexis' warnings, decided to follow the potions instruction in reverse order during class one day…just to see what happened… The coughing Slughorn had found the blue smoke filled room and the incineration of their desk far less humorous than the rest of the class. Sirius played random pranks on Lily during class, including making her book try and eat her hair, James, Sirius, and Xantos reenacted battles from previous wizarding wars in the corridors while Remus read the scene from a book on the sidelines as a narrator – Xantos drawing the short straw in having to play as the Dark Wizard - , Sirius serenaded McGonagall during Transfiguration as an apology for arriving late.

During their flying lessons class, James - after showing off quite lavishly, himself - nonchalantly and impulsively shoved Lily off her broom when she was five feet in the air.

"Opps!" he said, though it was said with so much mock surprise that any chance of the action being an accident was thrown out the window.

"POTTER!!"

And he offered her his quickly becoming trademark grin. Yes…detention.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"And who asked who?" James inquired with a knowing grin days later. He already had a date lined up for himself, asked out – of course – by him.

"I…er…Tabby asked me…" Sirius replied slowly, his excitement about his date to Hogsmeade with Tabatha Simmons faltering for a moment as the fact that 'James would never let him live this down' hit him full force. "Wait, it's not what you think, I _would_ have asked her--!"

"Suuuurrreee, you would have!"

The Black huffed, glaring briefly at his friend for subtly bringing up his initial 'fear of asking girls out' from the beginning of the year, before turning just as a pack of Ravenclaw girls were walking past them on their way to their next class.

"Hey, McDavis!"

The group of girls stopped and turned, murmuring animatedly between themselves as a blonde with pale green eyes among them said, "Y-yeah, Sirius?"

"Hogsmeade, weekend after next?" he inquired easily with a charming smile, without an ounce of hesitation, flashing James – who rolled his eyes – a cocky grin when the girl blushed crimson, her friends swiftly starting up with giggles.

"S-sure, I'd love to," she replied timidly once she had gotten a hold of herself, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Brilliant."

And the girls quickly went on their way, giggling all the more about 'Sirius Black' asking one of them out.

"Seeee?" the Black boasted in a sing-song voice, turning back to his friend…who was walking away waving a dismissive hand.

"Your first, though, was asked by the girl…pathetic, mate. I have nothing to say to you."

"But Jaameeesss!" Sirius whined, stomping his foot childishly, before going after the Potter, a pout on his lips for a moment before he called, "Twenty galleons say by the time we graduate I'll have dated _every_ girl in the school – not counting snake-House!"

The Potter heir came to a stop, turning slowly, before repeating dubiously, "…_Every_ girl? Not possible, Siri."

"You doubt me?" the Black challenged as he caught up with the other.

"I'd say so," James countered, rising to the challenge.

"Twenty galleons, _and_ whoever's wrong will have to streak at our graduation."

The messy raven-haired Potter's mouth dropped a fraction, but he swiftly closed it, outstretching his hand, never having been one to back down from anything, hazel eyes alight with mischief. "I'll take that bet."

Sirius smirked, bluish-grey eyes alight with an identical mischief, as he grasped the other's hand firmly and the two shook on it. "It's a deal."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** And so ends chapter 10 of 'The Beginnings'! I hope you liked it! :-) Next chapter'll lead to the start of Summer Break, just so's you know. –Grins.- I really liked this chapter, it made me grin. xD Goodness…I just love the Marauders. xDDD They're the best of the best, I tell you! Anyway, the next chapter shall likely be out as quickly as this one was, so no need to worry.

Now onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"Which 'background/supporting' character in the Harry Potter books (meaning not main characters) was your favorite?"

And, of course, as I'm sure you know by now, I shall reply with my answer once you tell me yours! :-)

Until next time, dear Readers,

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	11. Of Chocolate, Annoyances, and Exams

**Disclaimer:** You want to know what I OWN?! I'll tell you what I OWN…nothing, nada, not a friggin' thing! How unfair is _that_ to my wallet?!

**Chapter Summary: **Lily Evans learns that she cannot put a limit on the 'level of annoyance' James and Sirius are capable of reaching...

**A/N: **W00t, another chapter of The Beginnings! Gotta love it, right? :-D Anywho, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did typing it up…plenty of grin inducing bits, I believe, but I'm sure you could tell me better than I could. xD Anywho, enough of this, you're here to read onwards, soooo… Happy Reading!

Chapter 11: Of Chocolate, Annoyances, and Exams

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"ARGH!! I HATE HIM!!" shouted the one and only Lily Marie Evans, slamming the door to the First Year girls' dorm behind her. "He _and_ Black! They're both unbearable _prats_!"

Alexis Summerlin glanced up from her bed where she had copious amounts of photographs surrounding her, a photo album on her lap, and an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Do I want to ask?" the clear blue eyed girl inquired jokingly, knowing her best friend was going to just go on regardless.

"They _know_ exams are coming up!" the red head continued to fume. "And it's not like they study at all, so why must they make it their life's mission to make sure _'I'_ can't?? Why?!"

The strawberry blonde sighed as she watched the other girl toss her bag down next to her bed – which was right next to Alexis' – before flopping down on it, glaring up at the canopy of her four-poster bed.

"I'd say it's because Potter fancies you, you keep turning him down, _and_ he knows you're enough of a bookworm to pass exams with flying colors no matter what," the girl surrounded by photographs replied simply.

"Of _course_ I keep turning him down, Alex! It's not like I'm the only girl he asks out on dates, anyway, he just keeps doing it _because_ I turn him down. He's an arrogant prat, a spoiled idiot, and he thinks he's king of Hogwarts what with how he treats people!"

"He treats people quite nicely, I think; he's really only mean to Slytherins, you know. His other pranks are pretty much good-natured on everyone else, unless someone deserves it…and you've gotta admit, Lily, he's pretty funny, Black, too…not to mention cute," she pointed out lightly, not looking over at her friend, but busying herself with placing photographs in her album in chronological order - as was her preference.

Lily groaned, turning her head to glance at her childhood friend, emerald green eyes incredulous. "Not you, too! You _can't_ think that! Look at what they do to poor Sev every other day!"

"Yes, I agree they're a little harder on Sev than they are to the rest of his House, which isn't cool, but…come on, that doesn't really stop them from being funny or cute…"

"I can't _believe_ you…" Lily grunted, pulling her pillow out from beneath her head, and using it to cover her face. "Neither of them are cute!" she muttered darkly, resolutely, into her pillow, but Alexis grinned, having heard just as well.

"So…not cute…but funny, though?" she teased.

"No, they're not _funny_, either," Lily hissed, removing her pillow to glare at the other girl. "They're idiots."

"Last time I checked they passed everything with—"

"They're smart, sure, and far too clever to be considered healthy, but they're idiots."

Alexis sighed, and shook her head. They had been going through similar discussions like this ever since the first time Lily had told James Potter off…after which, initiated usually by Sirius, getting on the red head's nerves had become a part of their routine. It was harmless fun, mostly, so Alexis could not help but be amused by it, even though it always put her best friend in these moods.

"So…what happened this time?"

"_Well_…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_-Thirty Minutes Earlier.-_

Lily Evans sat at a table at the back of the library with Severus Snape, the two studying up on Transfiguration for the exams next week…a subject that could not exactly be described as their strong point, but that they never did 'terrible' in, either. Well…that is what they _had_ been doing, before far too recognizable voices reached their ears from around the corner.

"…I'm going to break out in hives, I _swear_, Remus," Sirius insisted childishly. "I'm _deathly_ allergic…" he paused for a moment before adding, "ask Jamesie, if you don't believe me!"

"James—" Remus sighed tiredly.

"He is," came the Potter's prompt, mock grim, reply.

"See?" the Black pressed victoriously.

"Our exams are in a week, you guys, and neither of you have studied at all! Just me, Xantos, and Peter!"

"That's because we already know everything we need to know!"

"Even if you _did_—"

"_HIVES, I TELL YOU_!"

"Sirius, stop _scratching_ yourself, you're _not_ allergic to the library!" Xantos insisted, vaguely irritated.

"Madam P-Pince is giving us that look…" Peter's squeaky voice piped up.

Lily's made a face upon hearing this exchange, before looking over at her silver and green clad friend, whose onyx eyes had narrowed. "Potter and his band of pricks…"

"Well, not Remus—" Lily cut in gently, though understanding where Severus was coming from completely, but she did not really associating the Lupin as 'Potter/Black level of annoying'.

"He's no better than the rest of them," the greasy haired Slytherin replied with a hint of coldness in his voice, pushing himself up from the table. "I should go, I'll see you around, Lily."

Saddened emerald green eyes watched the boy swiftly place his belongings into his bag, slip it over his shoulder, and slink behind the next bookcase to avoid a confrontation with the Gryffindors on his way out, just as said boys rounded the corner.

All five sets of eyes landed on Lily almost immediately, Sirius comically trying to reach unreachable locations on his back in order to better scratch and emphasize his 'allergy' to the library.

"Evans!" James greeted brightly, one hand jumping to ruffle his already messy raven hair, and jabbing Sirius in the gut with his other elbow, causing the Black to wince and lower his arms back down to rub at his stomach.

Lily sent the group a scathing look, and then returned to taking down notes as she read from her Transfiguration book. Murmuring ensued a good bit in front of her table before - much to her horror, though she did not see why she had not foresee it - James and Sirius took a seat on either side of her. Lily's gaze flickered up long enough to see that Remus, Xantos, and Peter had settled themselves at the table next to hers, however, before she pointedly tried to ignore Black and Potter's presence.

'Tried' being the key word, because Sirius and James were not the type of blokes to _allow_ themselves to be ignored.

The two boys stared at her, she could practically _feel_ their eyes, and before long she finally had to spat, "_What_?"

"You…really _are_ taking notes for what's going to be the _easiest_ exam?" James inquired, amazed.

Lily made an exasperated sound and reached for a new sheet of parchment. Halfway through filling the sheet with new notes, Sirius interrupted her. "Why did Mary have a little lamb?"

She paused in her writing, and looked up at the boy, blinking a few times, thrown off. "What did you say?

"Why did Mary have a little lamb?" he repeated easily.

"Why did Mary—Black, where did you hear that rhyme? You're a pureblood…"

He did not answer, but posed another question. "You know how we get milk from cows?"

Lily, not really knowing why she was even going along with this, decided to be brave. "Yeah…?"

"Well, why'd we _start_ getting milk from cows? I mean, did some explorer bloke suddenly say, 'Hey, I think I'll go squeeze the pink _dangly_ things under that large black and white animal, and then I'll just _drink_ what comes out'--?"

Bravery was overrated.

Rolling her eyes, Lily went back to her notes. She had finished taking down another three before the aristocratic looking Black asked her something again.

"Are zebras black with white stripes—"

"Do you ever shut _up_?"

"—or white with black stripes?"

Lily ignored him.

"If the world is a stage," James quipped, deciding to join in on this, grinning amusedly, both boys leaning closer to her as if she held the answer to all life's secrets. "…where is the audience sitting?"

"I don't care."

She finished taking down another few notes, but her handwriting was getting progressively messier.

"What do you call a male ballerina?"

"I don't _care, Black_."

"If a word in the in the dictionary were misspelled—"

"Potter, for Merlin's _sake_!"

"—how would we know?"

"Why is it that if someone yells 'duck' they're helping you but if someone yells 'chicken' they're insulting you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be _allergic to the library_, Black??" she hissed.

Again he ignored her, instead asking, "Why is it that noses run, but feet smell?"

She scratched out her last sentence, almost ripping through the parchment with the force of her writing.

"If an orange is orange, why isn't a lime called a green or a lemon called a yellow?" the Potter heir chipped in curiously.

Lily closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly in an attempt to gather herself…if she had ever thought there was a limit to the two boy's 'ability to annoy'…she had been dead wrong.

"If you're in hell and you get hacked off with someone, where do you tell them to go?"

"I don't—Black, I don't _know_!" she cried desperately, eyes snapping open once more.

"Shhh, we're in a library, Evans, keep your voice down," James smirked, bringing a finger to his lips, earning himself a fierce glare.

"But do you ever wonder—" Sirius began again, sounding sincerely curious about these things.

"No, Black, _I don't_! Ugh! You two are _impossible_!" And with that she pushed herself roughly to her feet, stuffing her belongings into her bag.

"Wait, Evans," James jumped up just as she began to leave, grabbing her wrist and making her face him, earning himself another glare. "One last question?"

Lily yanked her wrist from his grasp roughly, with half a mind to say 'no' and leave, but he was giving her that charming, engaging smile that he had given her those first few days she had known him, when she had _actually_ thought him sweet…ugh… "…What is it?" she relented reluctantly.

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, would your answer be the _same_ as the answer to _this_ question?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"And what did you _say_??" Alexis asked, curiosity burningly evident in her eyes, pushing her album away from her seeing as she had already finished with organizing the pictures, gazing intently over at her friend.

"What _could_ I say? It was a horrible trick-question!! He cunningly worded it so any answer would mean 'yes'! He should've been sorted into Slytherin with how _underhanded_ he is!"

"So you said—"

"I didn't _say_ anything, I mean, he's well on his way to _having_ a girlfriend! He's gone with Annabeth to Hogsmeade four times in a row! …So I slapped him." A triumphant grin was on her lips. "And I'm proud of it, too. He'll have a red hand print on his cheek for days."

And that James would…because he did not have the will to have Remus – who offered – magic the red hand-print away, preferring to go through the library announcing it as a show of affection on Lily Evans' part...much to the fiery haired girl's embarrassment. …It was becoming apparent to her that embarrassing _James_, himself, would prove to be a much more difficult feat to accomplish than merely slapping him as hard as she could. After all, for all intensive purposes in her opinion, he had no shame whatsoever. Not that slapping him did not feel good….because it had.

"Did you know he gives out rules to the girls he takes out on dates? About me? Like 'just so you know, I ask Lily Evans out on a regular basis, I should say that now'…and you know what? They don't care! They go with him anyway, likes it's a part of his jokes! Talk about shallow…"

Alexis blinked a few times, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Or maybe it's because they know you'd never say 'yes'…"

"Still! It's the principal of the thing… Well, at least he's not like Black…"

Sirius Black, unlike his best friend whom stuck to one girl for more than a single outing, was seen hanging out with a different thrilled girl at Hogsmeade every weekend...though none could brag about having him for a boyfriend…or that he had kissed them, because he had not. Not that Lily believed it would be long before he started. It was boys like him that her parents had always warned her about, she could already tell.

"Er…true…" Alexis had to admit, and the two girls' laughter filled the dorm room they shared with Sophie Foster, Nicole Cunningham, and Annabeth Stebbins.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Remus John Lupin…was a serious chocoholic. It had not been as evident to the rest of his dorm mates at first, but it had apparently been getting progressively worse as time went on. In the beginning, he was only seen eating it after the times when he went to 'visit his sick mum' or 'visit his sick aunt' unannounced, saying they had given him some when he left. Excuses which neither James, Sirius or Xantos were highly prone to believing after almost a whole school year of the same. No one visited his or her relatives _that_ much...unless they were due to die soon, and Remus always said his relatives were feeling much better when he returned, so that could not be it. But what had started out as a once a month chocolate eating day, had become an almost daily ritual.

"Are you _still_ eating that stuff? I swear to Merlin, you eat chocolate every _day_!" James announced, nodding to the bar of half eaten chocolate that the Lupin was clutching onto.

In truth, not that anyone in their group besides Remus knew this, it all started when Madam Pomfrey kept making him eat blocks of chocolate the day after his transformations; she practically force fed him the stuff in the beginning, and now he just tended to eat it out of habit.

"So? I happen to like chocolate," the Lupin replied defensively, taking another bite.

"It's a wonder you're not the size of Peter by now," Sirius snickered.

"Hey!" the chubby, watery-blue eyed boy said indignantly.

"Honestly Remy, you should consider joining Chocoholics Anonymous," James stated matter-of-factly.

Remus stopped eating and frowned at James, "That's only for people with a problem. I don't have a problem. I can stop whenever I want," the amber eyed male nodded for emphasis, then took another bite of his chocolate.

Sirius and James snickered, Xantos smirked, and Peter glanced between the four bemusedly…what was funny?

Remus rolled his eyes, before taking another bite of his chocolate and returning his attention to the Defense Against the Dark Arts book on his lap.

Well, at least they knew what to get him for next Christmas…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Exams came quickly for all the students of Hogwarts. But for the first years they were not nearly as imperative to do well on as fifth and seventh years, not that that stopped Remus Lupin and Lily Evans and Severus Snape from making sure their marks were going to be near perfect.

For each subject they had to do written essays, with the watchful eyes of professors on them constantly, and then from there, students were called up one by one to do their practical portions.

Their Defense teacher testing them on common defensive spells such as Petrificus Totalus and on different kinds of lower level dark creatures such as Grindylows, Flitwick testing them in seeing who all could properly make a melon dance along his desk, Slughorn seeing who all could create a Pepper-Up Potion from memory, and Binns asking them questions surrounding topics such as the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, the Goblin Uprising, and the Wizarding War of 1945.

McGonagall watched them turn a hamster into a playing card, with extra points if the card was not furry…a test James, out of the rest of their group, did as easily as he might have flown on a broom.

"Too easy, what'd I tell you?" Sirius grinned, stretching a bit, as the group exited McGonagall's classroom, their last exam for the year over and done with. "Studying would have been useless."

"Still…I'm a little worried about question thirty-four—" Remus said, uncertainly gazing back towards the classroom as they left.

"…You got it right, why do you worry so much? Correct wand motion to transfigure a beetle into a button? Puh-lease, mate," Xantos grinned. The Lupin smiled sheepishly at this. So maybe he did worry a little _too_ much…

James on the other hand was pretty much silent, pensively staring at Sirius who was animatedly recounting their last conquest over 'Snivellus' the day before - after the Slytherin had tried to hex the Black behind his back, something 'only cowards do', as Sirius had happily instructed while casting a slug-vomiting charm on the greasy git.

The end of the school year had come much swifter than Sirius would have preferred. The Black was honestly dreading returning to Grimmauld Place with every fiber of his being. His parents had been silent all year, save for their initial Howler, and the aristocratic boy _knew_…he just _knew_ he was going to pay for everything when they finally had him back under their roof. …And maybe 'paying for it' was putting it lightly. …In fact, scratch that, he did not even want to _think_ about it…

And because of this he forced grins onto his face, made tons of extra jokes, encouraged and came up with a multitude of pranks to pull before their exams came, forced himself to laugh more, and did his absolute best to soak up what time he had left with his friends. …Because while they were all likely going him to loving homes…he was not.

James, of course, did not know all of this…because Merlin knew Sirius was reluctant when it came to discussing his family, but he knew enough to know that Sirius did not want to go home. …Not that the Potter could prevent that from happening, seeing as how Sirius' parents were bound to be at Platform 9 ¾ wanting to bring him home.

"I know, let's go to Hogsmeade and visit that building they say became 'haunted' this year!" Sirius suggested with a wide grin as the five made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner. "The one they think is full of poltergeists because of all the screams and howls? What was it called? …The Shrieking Shack?"

"N-no!" Remus cut in, voice an octave higher than usual, earning himself four raised eyebrows. "I…er…I mean—"

"Scared of ghosts, Remus?" Xantos inquired, slightly surprised.

"I…" Remus gaped for a moment – of course he was not scared of ghosts! - , before swiftly closing his mouth and nodding abruptly…it was a way out. "Completely terrified."

"Oh…"

"Okay, so…something else then…" Sirius sighed disappointedly, moving on to suggest other things, letting the matter drop. If Remus was scared of ghosts, then Remus was scared of ghosts, simple as that.

The Lupin heaved a soft sigh of relief before smiling an odd smile as James cut in to suggest asking some older Gryffindor students to teach them a hex to use on Slytherins to make animal noises such as roosters crowing and wolves howling at the moon…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Are you feeling alright, mate?" Sirius asked his friend a few nights later as the two began to pack up their things for their return trip tomorrow morning, Peter, Xantos, and James down in the Common Room still caught up in a heated game of Gobstones. "You look…er…well a lot paler than usual…" He would have added 'and your forehead looks a little sweaty' but decided not to...the Lupin had been edgy and snappy for the past few days, and had been gone yesterday night completely – his 'mother had fallen ill' he had offered this morning.

"I'm fine," Remus replied curtly, before wincing slightly as his head throbbed...not to mention his body felt extremely sore after the transformation the night before…it had been rougher than other nights, Madam Pomfrey had informed him after healing him up as best as she could.

"Do you think you might've caught something from your mum when you visited?" The Black sounded genuinely caring.

"I—wha? …Er…I mean, no…no, she wasn't contagious…" Remus amended quickly, in a manner he hoped to indicate 'topic finished', before reaching over to grab his last pile of books. His arm bumped into one of the four bedposts of his bed, however, and he took a sharp intake of breath before releasing it in a soft whimper pulling his arm back, pushing the sleeve of his pajama shirt up in order to gently rub at it to ease the pain that had shot up like electricity.

"Hey, are you okay, what's up?" Sirius was at his side in an instant, and before Remus had time enough to pull his sleeve back down, the Black had seen, his brow furrowing deeply, as his gaze fell on the largest and darkest bruise he had ever seen. "_Merlin_ _and Agrippa_! What'd you do to your _arm_, Remus??"

"It's nothing," the Lupin muttered, quickly covering it once more, pushing passed the other boy to finally grab his books and place them into his truck.

Sirius stared incredulously at him for a moment before saying, "You're taking the mickey! You _must_ have done something! Bruises like that don't appear for just bullocks!"

"It was nothing, really," the other said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he closed his trunk finally, turning to Sirius, adding in hopes of diverting conversation, "Oh, thanks for saving me that seat at the feast earlier, I—"

Sirius, however, decided he was not going to be deterred so easily…every time Remus came back from 'home' he came back close to battered, and always more sickly than he looked when he friggin' went…that was anything but normal. "You had to have done _something_…"

"Ugh…fine, I fell, okay?"

Sirius could tell the other was getting exasperated, if not more irritable than he had been the past few days, but the Black pressed on anyway. "You _fell_? Yeah right, you'd have to have fallen straight off Gryffindor Tower to get a bruise like that!"

"What do you _want_ from me?" Remus asked angrily, cringing visibly at the deepening throb in his head. "I FELL, okay? That's _all_!"

Sirius looked a good bit taken aback by this reaction…if not a little hurt. He was only trying to be there for Remus, be a good friend and support his mate, but the Lupin was just going to all but bite his head off for it? What the hell? What kind of appreciation was _that_?

The Black scowled, "_Okay_! Don't tell me! I only wanted to help! You're always getting sick when you come back from your visiting your family – which, mind you, you could've just _stayed_ with if you were going to visit the day before going back _anyway_! - , but if you want to suffer by yourself, then bloody go ahead!"

"Fine!" Remus shouted.

"Fine!" Sirius shouted back.

The two glared icily at each other before turning and stomping to their respective beds and climbing onto them, yanking their gold and crimson bed curtains closed roughly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Remus, needless to say, felt terrible for the better part of ride on the Hogwarts Express the next morning. Neither James, Peter, or Xantos seemed to be able to tell that Sirius and he had had a row the night before…or if they did, they did not mention it. As it were, it was not like the two boys were in a situation where they had to talk to each other, anyway…Sirius was playing a competitive game of Exploding Snap with James and Peter, and Xantos was playing Wizard's Chess with Remus.

Occasionally amber or bluish-grey would flicker over to one another briefly before looking away, but that was about as close to an exchange as the two had come.

However soon enough Remus did not have to think about such things because when his chess partner got into a discussion with the other three about Quidditch, the lycanthrope quickly found himself falling asleep against the train window.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Remus! Mate, come on, wake up, we're here," Sirius said, shaking the Lupin's shoulder some, only to have his friend wake up with a start, jumping up quickly with a yelp, causing the Black to stumble backwards and fall back onto the opposite train bench. "Oww…" he winced.

"Oh! Sirius! …Er…sorry…" Remus was quick to help his fellow Gryffindor up

"Naw, it's fine…" Sirius replied, before both grinned sheepishly, soon falling into an awkward silence.

"Erm…listen…Remus…" the taller boy began uncertainly after a few beats, deciding he really did not want to be at odds with his friend over a health issue, "about yesterday…I wanted to--"

"No, Siri, you don't have to apologize…it was me, honestly. I'm sorry, mate…I just get touchy sometimes about…stuff…"

"…You sure you don't want to talk about it? …We're all here for you, you know?" Sirius replied gently, and Remus could not help but smile softly.

"I know, and…thanks …But…maybe someday, yeah?"

_I really wish I _'could'_ tell you…but you'd never be the same towards me again, Siri…I'd hate that…_

Sirius sighed and nodded resignedly. His curiosity was killing him, but for now he would let things stay as they were. "Alright, that's fine. …Anyway, come on!"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

After a good few minutes of scanning the crowed and searching, James spotted his father talking with a pudgy little man near one of the pillars.

"Dad!" James grinned, as he led his friends over, Harold turning with a smile to greet his son, ruffling the boy's messy hair for him.

The Potter heir knew his father had recovered following the incident a good few weeks before, but seeing it for his own eyes was definitely relieving. He had expected to see his mother, as well, but he guessed she had opted to stay home for some reason or other.

"Hi, James, Xantos" he nodded towards the man next to him, "I was just talking to…John, was it, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," the portly man smiled. "And this here is my son, Peter," he indicated, clapping his son on the shoulder. "Pete, this is Harold Potter, Head of the Auror office."

Peter's eyes widened before he burst with, shaking the older man's hand, "Wow! That's wicked! It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Potter!" Harold had to chuckle.

"Small world, you two being mates; John works at the Ministry with me, one floor up, I think, Magical Equipment Control." And Peter and James grinned at each other.

"Sirius! Come here this _instant_, there's _no_ time to be dawdling!" said a sharp voice somewhere behind them all, causing the large group to spin around. They were greeted with the sight of a very stern, unfriendly looking woman, whose eyes were scanning over them contemptuously before pretending to not notice them at all.

"…Hullo, Mother," Sirius greeted reluctantly.

"Come _now_, we've got to be going," Mrs. Walburga Black insisted, grabbing onto her eldest son's arm forcefully and beginning to pull him away.

"E-Er, Mrs.—" John Pettigrew began uncertainly, causing Sirius to stop and glance back at him, and for his mother to merely say, a little more insistently, "Come _along_, Sirius."

Harold Potter, who had never met Orion Black's wife, could already tell he did not like her, but decided to attempt to take a leaf out of his son's book, and swiftly stepped in front of the woman, offering a friendly smile, "Mrs. Black, I don't believe we've met, I'm Harold Potter, and my son James here happens to be friends with—"

"Please, _excuse me_," she interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sure a few seconds of your time won't hurt," Mr. Potter said, trying his best keep with civility. "Our sons are friends; I'm sure we'll likely be seeing more of each other…"

"I think not," Walburga replied straightforwardly, never once dropping her aristocratic grace. "Sirius ended up in the _worst_ of the four Houses, by far. The Black family _never_ associates with individuals such as yourself and your…_son_," her gaze flickered to James disapprovingly.

"And what would that be meant to mean, ma'am?" came a new male voice, coming to stand behind Remus, who look up at his father when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. Black's icy grey gaze shifted to Mr. Lupin. "It would be _meant_ to mean that the Potters are the biggest bunch of blood traitors this side of Wizarding England, which of course marks _James_ as the same," she sneered. "And you are?"

"Charles Lupin…"

"A Lupin? A half-blooded family," she scoffed. "No better. I swear this country is steadily going down in flames thanks to these…" she glanced around the platform grimly, ending her traveling gaze by landing on Remus. "…these _Mudbloods_."

Gasps rang out at this word - this insult, really - , and a millisecond had not gone by when Mr. Potter had thrown 'friendliness' to the winds, before snarling, "_What_ did you say?", his hand inching towards his wand.

"The truth," Mrs. Black replied composedly, unaffected by the tone the man was using. "Sirius, I _will not_ say it again, we are _leaving_!" And with that she yanked the boy forward and all but began to drag him away. Sirius looked back over his shoulder to offer his friends an apologetic look. "Stand _straight_, you ingrate! Have you no _dignity_?" Soon enough the pair disappeared within the crowd.

"Her nerve! What kind of woman—" piped up Mr. Pettigrew, affronted.

"A _Black_ kind of woman," Xantos muttered darkly.

"But Sirius isn't anything like that, Mr. Pettigrew!" James said immediately after, "I swear."

"No, no he's not," Harold confirmed and even Xantos had to nod his agreement. "Anyway, I'm sorry about all that Mr. Lupin," Mr. Potter smiled apologetically to Remus' father.

"Oh, no, it's alright…it was a little out of your control Mr.—um?"

"Potter," Harold nodded.

"Right, well this is my son Remus, and I believe he's friends with this lot," Remus' father grinned as he glanced between his son, James, Xantos, and Peter.

After the group finished greeting, and getting to know a little bit about one another – Remus' father worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's in the '"Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites' – the boys all agreed to owl over the summer, maybe even meet up, and then parted ways…it was time to head on home.

As James left with his father, soon to be sidelong apparating back home, he could not help but think back to Sirius and how things were going to be for him at home… He had briefly met Sirius' father, and now his mother who seemed somehow worse, and he could not help but imagine how the eldest Black child's summer was going to go…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** And that's it for Chapter 11. I hope you all liked it! –Grins.- I particularly enjoyed this chapter… A good deal more light-hearted than Prongslet is at the moment… o.o'' I think I needed it, personally, and maybe you too… Anywho, aren't you all excited it's summer time?! I'm ecstatic. xDD If only it wasn't so HOT…ugh… But at least we've got air conditioning… And computers and laptops! Gotta be thankful for those, too, they're lovely things to spend time on when it's too hot to go outside. xDD Anywho, there I go rambling again…

Onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"What's your favorite Wizarding candy from the Harry Potter books??"

And, of course, as I'm sure you know by now, I shall reply with my answer once you tell me yours! :-)

Until next time, dear Readers,

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	12. Summer Break of one Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** You want to know what I OWN?! I'll tell you what I OWN…nothing, nada, not a friggin' thing! How unfair is _that_ to my wallet?!

**Chapter Summary: **Sirius returns home to Grimmauld Place... Toujours Pur, indeed.

**A/N: **M'glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Gotta love laughs. –Grins.- And to those of you who are without summer weather…I envy you. I prefer the cold, myself. –Sighs.- Anywho, this chapter made me both frown and smile at different points, so I'm hoping you all will find some enjoyment in reading it, as well. :-) Anywho, enough of this and onto the story…

Chapter 12: Summer Break of one Sirius Black

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, tucked away in northwestern London, was a mere twenty-minute walk from King's Cross Station – not that _any_ of its occupants _ever_ sank so low as to actually _walk_ there. Merlin forbid. For being a four-floored house owned by the prestigious and proud Noble and Most Ancient House of Black it was surprisingly surrounded by unsuspecting Muggle homes on all sides. This was, of course, to cover their location properly from those they would rather…_not_ have knowing their location. Both unplottable and hidden behind a Fidelius Charm, the house is invisible to all but a select – strictly pureblooded - few. The house was an ominous one that almost radiated with the darkness it held within.

Clean and perfect front steps led up to a dark, almost black, green front door with a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, and nothing else...seeing as how it could only be opened by magic. This door led to a grand entryway lit with gas lamps and a large, beautiful dark chandelier that would make even the Malfoy family envious. Elaborate portraits of former and current Black family members lined this long and somewhat ominous hallway – glaring severely at all who entered. The hallway branched off into a well kept sitting room fit for a king decorated in silver and green, a dining room – in which there is also a door that leads down to the kitchen basement - where a dresser holds the Black family china, complete with the family crest, and ended in a grand black wood staircase that faced the front door.

The wall along the staircase is decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques, and on the second floor itself was a bathroom, three guest rooms with snake-shaped doorknobs, and an exquisite drawing room with large windows overlooking the street in front of the house, a large fireplace flanked by two ornate glass-fronted cabinets filled with dark items that ranged from snakeskins to bottles of blood to boxes of Wartcap Powder, and entire wall covered with a tapestry of the Black family tree. The third floor was home to more guest rooms, a library, and a bathroom. The third floor was home only to the master bedroom, bathroom, and an office.

The fourth and topmost floor - besides the attic itself - had only two bedrooms, however. Those of twelve year old Sirius and eleven year old Regulus Black, which were as darkly beautiful and equally foreboding, with carved wooden headboards on the beds, velvet curtains, and fine wall hangings and furniture, as every other room in Grimmauld Place. But despite both young boys being home, neither could be currently found in their rooms…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

His parents had been silently fuming about it ever since September…something one Regulus Arcturus Black could freely attest to. But despite all of that, he had hoped…hoped… Well, it had most certainly been in vain, that much he could tell from standing at the foot of the staircase, because his older brother had not been two feet inside the house before their mother screeched and backhanded him – most likely for some smart-arsed cheek, considering the only bit of Sirius' haughty sentence he had been able to catch was 'I _like_ my friends'… Either way, it had apparently been a hard one, because Sirius had staggered into the wall with a hand rising to his reddening cheek.

Young grey eyes widened a fraction at the sight in front of him before shifting quickly to his mother, who had just forcefully grabbed her eldest son by one of his upper arms with one hand and was drawing her wand with the other, prior to her spotting him.

"Regulus!" Any anger in her voice was gone; fondness was the swift replacement, her prim and refined air returning immediately. "Darling, do go on upstairs…everything's alright, your brother just has a lesson to learn. We spoke of this."

Regulus refrained from nibbling on his lower lip – that was anything but proper etiquette, after all – before flickering his grey gaze to meet an almost pleading bluish-grey…to the boy whom he looked so similar to in every sense save for their slightly different eye color. 'Don't leave' that gaze supplicated, 'don't leave me _alone_ with her, Reggie'…'you know she won't do anything if you're in the room, you _know_ it'. The look pulled at the young Black's heart, and he desperately wanted to do what Sirius was silently asking him, but…but he could not! The mere thought of their parents treating him like they treated Sirius terrified Regulus, and so…so…

Tearing his gaze away from his brother, feeling terrible, Regulus nodded faintly and said, "Alright, Mother," before hesitating a moment longer – feeling but not seeing the heated look of betrayal being shot his way – and then turning and trekking back up the staircase. He had managed to fight back the bubbling emotions inside him until he had made it to his bedroom…at which point he had to forcefully choke back the sob that rose in his throat as screams from downstairs filled the house.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The Cruciatus curse was no novelty to Sirius Orion Black. In fact, ever since he could remember, it was his mother's most 'preferred method' when it came to dealing with him when she was truly, honest to Merlin, hacked off with him…when he had stepped a little _too_ far over the line. And, of course, only whenever his father was gone from the house. Granted, the curse was both dark magic and illegal, but Sirius had been raised to know better than to ever talk to anyone about his punishments…had been raised to keep almost all information about the darkest side of his family a secret.

His father was one to break his victims with callous words when upset enough, sure, and be cold and indifferent the rest of the time towards his eldest son…but he was a saint compared to Sirius' mother… The parent who dealt out punishment in the Black Household was Walburga Black. And what punishments they were…not that his father knew how extreme they tended to go in the man's rare absences.

The feeling of having been betrayed by Regulus, his own brother, – which had become more and more frequent over the years – and the…true _envy_ of how lovingly he was treated…had been quickly replaced with pain. Pain and the sound of his mother's shrieking. She was going on about his having been sorted into Gryffindor, about having made friends with a _Potter_, about being on kind terms with filthy mudbloods, mudblood lovers, and halfbloods, about what a disgrace he was to their family, a shame to her flesh, about what a terrible influence he was for poor Regulus, about how shocked and appalled his cousins, aunts, and uncles all were with him about it all _especially_ his fighting his own cousin Bellatrix – and getting her a months worth of detention - on behalf of a Blood Traitor, about how he had brought 'shame to the family', and a few other things the pain had been too intense to allow him to hear.

Ever wish you could be anywhere else in the world? Wish to have been born into any other family? …Sirius knew that feeling more than anyone else he knew.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Regulus had listened, trying his best to hold in the threatening tears while he laid on his bed, to his mother shrieking and Sirius' pain filled screams – which endured a lot longer than the other few and far between times that it had happened - until both had finally stopped… - father had likely just gotten home - …only to be replaced with the voice of Orion Black, likely being directed at Sirius. The youngest Black child felt terrible, yes, but…but this was not all his fault! It was Sirius' fault, too!

Why did Sirius go and have to get sorted into _Gryffindor_? What had he been _thinking_?? Sirius had known, just as well as Regulus knew, that their parents would be furious, that their mother would make him _pay_ for it. More so when Sirius had not come home for Christmas! He should have known that their parents would not let things go so easily. Why had he gone and made friends with Potters and Mudbloods? Sirius had brought his punishment onto himself just as much as Regulus leaving the room had done…right? …Right?

For some reason these thoughts did not make the favored Black feel any better.

Despite no one else in his family knowing, Regulus Black loved his brother. Adored his brother, even. Sirius was the only one of them to have the guts to form his own opinions, to form his own ideas and not be force-fed that of everyone else's. Regulus wished he could be like that…be…_brave_ like that. But he was not…he was terrified of rejection from his family, terrified of being Crucio'd, terrified of being so loathed…terrified of losing his parent's love and affection.

It pained him deep inside every time he had to listen to the way his older brother was treated. But what pained him more was that he did not have the guts, or the gall, to try and stop it…to stand up for Sirius.

He supposed it should not pain him, however, all things being considered...not that he had any control over it. All his life the same ideal had been drilled into him, that he was set apart from others because of his blood, that he must never mix with muggles or mudbloods, never even speak to half bloods unless he had to. And Regulus had stuck to that, going through all his eleven years of life being a true Black. Sirius had been taught exactly the same thing, so why had it not stuck with him? What had made him forsake it all? What had _made_ him want to form his own, distinct, opinion?

The Black family was a family of pureblood supremacists, like many of the pureblooded families out there. But, above all the rest, the Blacks were the oldest, most admired family in this regard. Being a Black, in the pureblood supremacist circles, practically made you royal. As such, there were things that had to be upheld, and certain required ways of upholding oneself. Proper etiquette, aristocratic air, a sense of haughtiness, only socializing with those worthy of being in your presence, upholding the pureblooded belief and downing mudbloods and blood-traitors alike, bringing more pride to the family name…and getting sorted into the marvelous house of Slytherin, just to name a few.

"Toujours Pur," Regulus murmured, turning over on his velvety emerald green sheet, and burying his face into his pillow.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dinner that night was a very quiet affair. There was enough tension in the air to be cut with a knife. Sirius did not feel much like eating – especially because the meal had been cooked by the ancient Kreacher, who was standing arthritically over in the corner awaiting to clean the table – not just because he desperately wanted to be by himself, but also because everything hurt. Every movement…every _breath_ caused his sore body to shout its protest. In fact, Sirius had not even wanted to come downstairs to dinner, but his mother had shrieked something about 'coming up' if he did not 'come down', and so...here he was.

He hated being 'home'…hated it _so_ much…

"Sirius?" came Regulus' voice from next to him.

"What?" It was all Sirius could do to not 'snap' the question, instead subduing his response to mere annoyance.

"_Don't_ speak to your brother in that manner," Orion Black ordered firmly without looking up from the Daily Prophet he was haughtily surveying as he ate, eyes glimmering with quiet confidence…it appeared the so called 'Death Eaters', newly rising followers of a dark arts using wizard named Voldemort, had killed someone that day. …He would have to speak with Walburga on the matter later.

Sirius refrained from scowling, glancing over at his brother and giving him a harsh 'what do you want?' look.

"I…I got my Hogwarts Letter the other day…"

"Good for you," was the older Black child's terse reply before he returned to pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"Where do you think I'll—"

"Slytherin," Sirius interrupted without a moment's hesitation. And for some reason his tone made the answer Regulus had wanted to hear sting him instead of make him feel good.

"Where _you_ should have been sorted, you ingrate," Walburga Black hissed icily across from him. "If _only_ you had been more like dear Regulus…"

"_That_ would have sucked…" Sirius muttered darkly underneath his breath.

"_What_ did you say?!" his mother shrieked, causing both her sons to wince. Her husband merely sighed and took a sip from his goblet, clearly immune to the earsplitting sound.

"May I be excused?" Sirius amended swiftly, glancing up from his plate of barely touched food. He knew more than a little well that his mother neither approved of 'muggle vulgarity' such as 'sucks' that he had picked up from their neighbors, nor would she be happy to hear he had used it in regards to her House of choice and her _precious_ Reggie. As it were, his question was something to which his mother sneered – likely wishing he would starve but knowing her husband would not approve of such an extremity.

"Go."

And with that Sirius gingerly pushed himself up, flinching slightly as he turned, pain striking from all angles, and made his way out of the dining room – not missing the satisfied look on Kreacher's face at the pain that crossed his face. …Bloody hell, he wished that old house-elf would finally just _die_…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius sat on the edge of his bed, glancing out of his window with an intense sense of longing. He wanted to be at James' house, he missed him already - Remus and Peter, too. …Heck, he even missed Xantos, which definitely had to mean something. He wanted to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter again, he wanted to be treated...

A soft sigh left the twelve year old's lips. He was always wanting things he could not have… Love was something that had been denied to him for almost as long as he could remember, and having gotten a glimpse of it from James' family…Merlin, he yearned for that more than he yearned for anything. But he knew better than to tell James about how his 'true' homelife was…what would the Potter think of him _then_? Sirius did not want to have a pity party thrown for him.

But either way, his own family was wrong…wrong about _everything_. James and his family were _not_ blood traitors; they were people who had accepted the change of the times and treated everyone with equal kindness and understanding. Muggles were not scum, and Muggleborns were just as good – if not better – at performing magic than half the purebloods out there! Look at Evans! Sure, she was a right prude, but she was a brilliant witch. And half-bloods were _just_ as good…look at Remus! Where did his family get off thinking otherwise? There was no proof that those of 'dirty blood' – as his mother called them - were any less capable than purebloods. They were just as magical as the rest as far as Sirius was concerned.

"They're all full of bullocks, the lot of them…" Sirius muttered darkly, before the sound of a light knocking drew his attention away from the window and to his door. "…Yes?"

"Can I come in, Siri?" inquired the younger voice of his brother.

The older of the two Black brothers rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the window. "Whatever."

The door creaked open, and Regulus slipped inside before shut it softly behind him. The eleven year old, who could have easily passed for his brother if he were a little bit taller – same aristocratically chiseled features, same elegant black hair, however shorter than Sirius' own, same eyes shape - , padded over in his pajamas and sat down next to Sirius on the bed.

"I…er…I wanted to say…umm…m'sorry…about before…when you got home…" The younger Black was definitely a lot less 'proper and haughty' when it was just him and Sirius alone.

"Yeah, you're sorry your poor ears had to go and endure the shrieking," Sirius sneered, refraining from looking over at his brother, who had winced.

"…I missed you," the younger of the two said quietly, finally earning him his big brother's bluish-grey gaze and a raised aristocratic eyebrow.

"You've got a hell of a way of showing it…"

"I _said_ I was—" the grey eyed boy began again.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," Sirius rolled his eyes before turning his gaze back to the window.

"So…erm…what's it like?"

"What's _what_ like, Reg?"

"Being in Gryffindor?"

And that was perhaps one of the very few times Sirius Orion Black smiled a genuine – albeit lazy - smile that summer.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_'Ello Jamesy, _

_M'sorry if this letter wakes you up, coming so late and all, but there was no way I could write it during the afternoon or something, because both my parents were home and they'd go mental if they knew. Carpe Noctem instead of Carpe Diem, for sure…ugh… Being here…really 'inhales vigorously' – which means 'sucks', in case the lateness – or being absent of my glorious presence – has gone and made you dense. _

…_You never know. _

_Anyway, I had to write again two days in a row, because I've already written Remus _and_ Peter, and I'm still bored out of my mind…It's been a month and I'm already dying of the solitude...THE BOREDOM! There is NOTHING to do here…my parents have me under house arrest until we get our school supply list for this school year…grr… _

_Sure, I've got my little brother – I told you about him a few letters back, right? Anyway, you'll meet him on the train, he's coming to school this year – who is far from good quality conversation, and any pranks I pull on him only get me in hot water…He's a bigger snitch than Snivellus. He's mother and father's _ickle favorite_…or in other words, a complete kiss-arse. Everything I'm not. …Not to mention our house-elf Kreacher stopped being fun to torment way back when I was six. _

_And of course m'not going to talk to my _cousins_ when they visit…well, Andromeda, sure, but she rarely visits anyway… She hates visiting cause of my mum. Alecto and Amycus come over a lot, but I usually pretend to be sick whenever they do… _

_So, Remus finally come over? Or was his mum still sick? Oh, and how's your mum and dad? Tell them I said 'hi', and Xantos too, I guess…er…in the morning, that is._

_You know, I've been think about Remus a lot lately and you know how he's always coming back to school from visiting his family all hurt and sick? I kinda asked him about it before we left school and he went pretty spare on me. Barking, right? I was just trying to be a good friend… Do you reckon his family hurts him? I've been leaning towards that for a while, but when I saw Mr. Lupin on the platform he seemed like an alright bloke… It's all kind of confusing now… _

_I get too much alone time, I swear, I'm going to suffocate from it…_

_Well, I better end this here…my 'all-knowing' mother sounds likes she's rustling downstairs… Merlin, I'm dead serious…I was born naked, wet and hungry into this world. Then things got worse._

_Till later, Jamesy. _

_- Sirius _

_P.S. – Yes, I know you tried to call me with the Mirror, but it'd be too risky… My parents are mad enough as it is about being friends with you, and being a Gryffindor in general, so I think I should wait until they settle some about it all first… Maybe it'll be easier for them to come to terms with next year? My father, at least…maybe… _

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_You prick, _

_You woke me up at four in the morning for _this!_? Don't be surprised if I hex you next time I see you… Haha, but no, it's fine, it's always good to know you haven't died in between letters or something. …More than a week and I'd be a little worried there…your mum looked like the kind of person I'd not want to meet in a dark alley… Er…no offense? _

_Yeah, I can only imagine how bored you've gotta be… I wish you could come over to my house for the rest of the summer, but I can understand how it'd be hard to do… Maybe when your family finally accepts that you're in Gryffindor – and that it's basically written in stone – coming over here'll be easier for you. Not directly, perhaps, but…indirectly? Through Peter, maybe, seeing as how his family's a pureblooded one not labeled 'blood traitor'…_

_Your brother sounds like the kind of Black that Xan thought _you_ were… Another one for Slytherin House, I reckon. _

_Mum and dad are fine, happy to have noise in the house after so long, but they've been worried about you, too, even with the letters. Dad told mum about what happened on the platform...mum wanted to go and get you right then, but dad said we couldn't exactly do that… _

_Anyway, I know what you mean about Remus. Xan questioned him on it, too, and Remus was pretty edgy with his answers. He was finally able to come over to my house a few days ago, thanks to 'his mum feeling better', but when his mum dropped him off he had his arm in a 'cast' – some weird muggle bandage - and seemed really tired and '_she'_ seemed right as rain health-wise…not at all like a person who had just gotten over being sick, and she was all 'are you sure you're alright, Remus?' and stuff, and…hmm…_

_He says he fell off his bed, but I think he's lying. Who falls off their bed at twelve? Xan and I thought it might be his family doing it to him, too, but his mum seemed just as nice as his dad…and she honestly didn't look like the kind of woman who's chronically sick, either, let alone a woman who batters her son every time he's with her. …There's definitely something he's keeping from us. There's got to be more to his 'monthly disappearances' than he lets on. There's nothing wrong with his mum, and I highly doubt there's anything wrong with the 'aunt' that he blames sometimes, too, if he even _has an aunt_…there's something wrong with him…something happens to him, and he's doing his best to keep it from us. _

…_Any ideas on what we can do? _

_He goes home tomorrow, either way, and Pete said he'd be able to come and visit by the end of the week. The only one missing is you, mate…which is depressing. We're definitely not letting this happen next summer, even if it means hiding you in my trunk. _

_Just remember, one more month, and we're all back at Hogwarts! See you in Diagon Alley here in a few weeks. _

_- James _

_P.S. – FYI - I got the Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks, trick wands, stink pellets, Frog Spawn Soap, and Fanged Frisbees with Xan and Remus at Gambol and Japes. Oh, and I talked Remus into writing Hagrid about the Nifflers...which was a lot harder to do than it sounds… Either way, we're set for the major pranks; we've just got to keep planning fun stuff for in between the time. _

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

And so passed the dreadfully long summer of Sirius Orion Black. His only connection to the outside world being letters from his friends, and letters he – himself - sent. Merlin, he was going to make sure he never had to be so utterly bored – or miserable, in regards to his family, not that he was exactly willing to mention all that – again in his life after this. Boredom…was a sin. It was not right. Nor was it fair. Sirius Black was quickly coming to decide boredom was his worst enemy; to be bored was a terrible tragedy, one that should be avoided just as a tsunami or an earthquake should. One that should strike as much fear into one's heart as an approaching tornado. One whose after-effects should be mourned. It was a terrible calamity that should never be taken lightly… and so on.

Yes, he had had _that_ much time on his hands. He had been able to come up with wild similarities between boredom and worldwide catastrophes.

Lucky for him, however, his school supply list came a few weeks – and more than a dozen letters – later. Once again it was his father who took him to Diagon Ally, however this time with Regulus, and sidling away while the two were in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions proved quite simple.

It took him a bit of walking, but it was not too long before he spotted a head of untidy raven hair that was too unforgettable to be anyone else.

"Oy! _Potter_!" he shouted, bringing a hand up to cup around his mouth to help things, using his best 'dark and evil' voice impersonation. It was to his immense satisfaction that James – and Xantos, too, he noticed – whipped around, hands both going for their wands before two sets of hazel eyes landed on him and his lopsided grin - that quickly became bark-like laughter.

"Sirius, you git!" James grinned, quickly making his way towards him, his cousin at his heels, thumping the Black on the back. "_Merlin_, it's good to see you!"

"That _wasn't_ funny," Xantos cut in sourly.

"It fooled you, didn't it?" Sirius smirked, and Xantos rolled his eyes rather than admitting it. "You almost did magic outside of school! Anyway…was I missed?" he inquired, sticking out his lower lip in a semi-pout.

"Depends on your definition of 'miss'," came the amused voice of Remus Lupin from the side, drawing the attention to him.

"Remus!" the three grinned.

"Because if you meant 'miss my snores', I'd have to say 'hell, no', but if you meant, 'miss my idiocy'…well, maybe," the Lupin chuckled. "It definitely was not the same without it."

"Somehow I think that was an insult embedded in an 'I missed you'…" Sirius muttered as the group began to walk along Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were apparently awaiting James and Xantos back at the Leaky Cauldron, and Remus' parents were with them, having lunch.

"So, how's your arm feeling?" Sirius inquired as the four entered Quality Quidditch Supplies – upon James' insistence, considering he would be trying out for a Chaser position this year - to look around. Sirius, of course, did not mind, considering he too was going to be trying out for a position on the team – but as a Beater.

"James tell you about it?" Remus asked in turn, glancing down at his now cast-less arm, to which Sirius nodded. "It's better…I can move it fine now…skel-grow is the worst, so I asked dad if we could just wrap it up the Muggle way, instead. Mum showed him how."

"Getting hurt as per _usual_, Lupin?" asked a sneering voice from around the corner of broomsticks on display.

"Did you hear something, mates? I could've almost sworn the wind sounded like Snivellus just now…" Sirius stated in mock shock.

"Be careful what you say, mate, the wind doesn't take lightly to being insulted, trust you me," James replied in a mock grim tone as the two finally turned their gaze to the Slytherin and jumped back with equal looks of feigned surprise.

"Snape! _Fancy_ seeing you here! And getting on Remus' _case_, too…tell me, do you have a particularly strong desire to be hexed?" Sirius quipped brightly, to which the onyx eyed male sneered.

"Like you'd _dare_, Black. We're not allowed to do magic outside school."

"You know, Snivellus…sometimes I wish we were better strangers, but you make it _so_ difficult… Care to test that 'not daring' theory?" James inquired casually as the two best friends easily whipped out their wands and pointed them at the other boy, whose eyes widened slightly. "I don't much mind a first day detention, do you Siri?"

"Nope, don't much mind one at all."

Snape scowled and shoved passed the group, making his way to the shop's exit.

"And what in the world were you even _doing_ in here, Snivelly? This is a shop for Quidditch players and _soon to be_ Quidditch players, not Quidditch _wanna-bees_. You fly worse than my Gran Lucretia!" Sirius smirked.

The group of boys roared with laughter – though Remus looked like he was trying to control his but was failing - and Snape sent them all a scathing look before stalking out of the shop, rejoining friends Alexis Summerlin and Lily Evans…something which definitely brought an end to _James'_ laughter, in particular.

"Come on, Jamie, just forget them," Xantos encouraged, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder and turning him back toward the broom supplies.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A good two or so hours later found the boys – by now having had Peter catch up with them, and having teased him good-naturedly about not having grown an inch while the other boys indeed had, Sirius insisting he was the tallest – with all their purchased robes and school supplies from the various shops, and full with a good few ice cream servings from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, standing outside the Obscure Books shop waiting for Remus…

Sirius had been the one to insist on not entering such an abysmal and depressing place.

"So…are we really going to do it, then?" Xantos piped up, glancing uncertainly back at the shop to make sure Remus was not on his way out, before looking between James and Sirius.

"Do what?" Peter asked, confused.

"Keep a watch on Remus," Sirius replied decisively, to which James and Xantos nodded. This, of course, only confused the shortest of the group, so with a sigh Sirius took the time out to explain why and how – over the course of the summer and numerous letters – he, James, and Xantos had decided Remus was keeping a secret from them, one that was apparently very harmful to him, and lying to cover it up. They could not think of what it could be, but they knew that whatever it was, it hurt him badly every month and it sure as hell was not his parents.

"Friends wouldn't just stand by and watch their friend get hurt each month and not give a rats arse, so we're going to keep a watch on him. You know, pay closer attention to him when he gets ready to visit his supposedly 'sick mum', keep track of things, any symptoms we see, and try and figure out what this is all about."

Peter nodded, trying to wrap his mind around how his friends' thought process worked, and deciding they were a whole lot more perceptive than _he_ was...not that he had ever doubted it. He had not thought much of anything whenever Remus came back looking sick or a little hurt.

"But the most important thing we've got to remember," James cut in seriously, "this has all got to be a secret."

"So he keeps one from us, and we keep one from him?" Peter clarified for himself, to which James nodded.

"If it all works out, none of us should have to hide anything from each other, but in the meantime…"

"Wait…so we're _stalking_ him?" Peter clarified once more, finding it easier when putting things in a simple, easy-to-understand way of thinking.

"No, no, _stalking_ is such a…_strong_ word, Pete," Sirius admonished lightly. "We prefer 'watching and studying his every move while he is thoroughly unsuspecting, and hiding behind statues to do so when available or if the situation strategically calls for it'," he modified with a grin.

"Isn't 'stalking' an easier way to remember that?"

"Life isn't always about 'easy', Pete," the Black stated in an absurdly solemn tone.

"Oh…right…"

"Anyway," James interjected, "if Remus even _suspects_ we're studying _or_ spying on him—"

"He'd go _completely_ spare…." Xantos finished grimly.

"_Who'd_ go completely spare?" Remus asked bemusedly, stepping out of the shop with a few new books in hand to read just for sheer enjoyment.

Taken aback silence quickly fell over the group of twelve year olds, whose eyes had all shifted awkwardly to their friend.

"Umm…" was the collective sound, and Remus had to raise an eyebrow as he glanced between them all. Odd…

"My dad!" Sirius stated suddenly with impulsive inspiration. "Which reminds me, I'd better get going before he starts to wonder… Erm…see you all at King's Cross, yeah?" And with a swift, sheepish grin, and a wave, Sirius started off with his school supplies to find his father and younger brother.

Thank Merlin for quick thinking.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N:** W00t for another chapter of The Beginnings. Gotta love weekly updates, right? –Grins.- This is it for First Year's summer break, the next one should be a good deal less depressing for our dear Sirius… Next chapter's the start of Second Year, and what a detention-filled, fun, and informative year it shall turn out to be… Anywho, a special thanks to all of you who've reviewed! I love you guys!

And now onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"If you could take any class at Hogwarts, which one would it be?"

And, of course, as I'm sure you know by now, I shall reply with my answer once you tell me yours! :-)

Until next time, dear Readers,

-Chloe

-Japanime1


	13. And So Begins Second Year

**Disclaimer:** You want to know what I OWN?! I'll tell you what I OWN…nothing, nada, not a friggin' thing! How unfair is _that_ to my wallet?!

**Chapter Summary: **The boys return to Hogwarts for their second year, Regulus makes his decision, and Sirius and James make a mess...

**FYI/Important/6-28-08: **The alerts system for the site is down, so I'm not able to get alerts for reviews/pms/forum updates...anything. And if you have an account here I'm sure you've realized this as well. (This doesn't mean 'don't review', on the contrary, please _continue _to review! xD ) SOOOO...I /am/ replying to all reviews, but I highly doubt any of you have gotten them...but don't think I'm ignoring you, because I'm not! No worries if this is new to you - this happens every now and then, trust me, I've been here a while - the site'll be fixed soon enough (I hope) and we'll all get a bulk-load of alerts in our e-mails with everything we missed as always. xD So you will definitely get my review responses sooner or later, I promise!! Sorry for the extra Authors Note here, but I just thought I should really let you all know. LOTSA LOVE! --Chloe

**EDIT/6-29-08: **Alerts have officially been fixed by our lovely staff here (until the next time this happens), so w00t!! :-D

**A/N: **And we have reached the beginning of what will be a very eventful and informative year for our brilliant James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Xantos Potter, and…erm…Peter Pettigrew, too. xD Secrets, suspicions, realizations, learning, pranks, detentions, banishment, the founding of a group name…and most of all, true friendship to be gained throughout the year. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! :-)

Chapter 13: And So Begins Second Year

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I know you'll make us proud, dear. All my faith and life's work lies in you," Walburga Black commented proudly, standing on platform 9 ¾, facing her sons – but directing her words and gaze at her youngest…her heart's treasure.

There were families upon families on the platform, students looking for their friends, parents greeting fellow parents, but the mistress of the Black household paid these…_lesser_ mortals no mind. "And remember…do not associate yourself with—"

"Mudbloods, Half-Bloods, or Blood Traitors," Regulus Black finished smoothly, an air of casual arrogance and confidence about him, offering his mother a charming smile, to which she beamed.

"Perfect… And above even those, remain as _distant_ from filthy Gryffindors as you possibly can."

Regulus nodded dutifully at this, and Sirius rolled his eyes – refraining from going 'He's standing right next to one, Mrs. Spawn of Darkness…or was it Evil Incarnate.'

Sirius, of course, was far from going to admit how it felt to know his own mother would come to see _Regulus_ off to his first year of school, but had not done the same for her eldest son…

"Can we _go_ now?" Sirius sighed; bluish-grey gaze surveying the platform with haughty impatience for any sign of James, Remus, Xantos, or Peter.

Walburga sent the distracted boy a brief glare of disapproval, before returning her attention to Regulus. "And watch your brother. If you see him fraternizing with those far below what _should_ be his standard, or if he is getting up to anything you yourself would never consider doing, darling, you make sure to Owl us."

It was all Sirius could do to not snort…Merlin, she was siccing Regulus on him to be his _'watcher'_, her watch-dog? Puh-lease…like that would stop him from being friends with James and the rest…

"Yes, Mother," the younger Black replied, and she smiled before fixing the collar of his robes and affectionately brushing some stray lint off his shoulders.

"Alright, then…" she murmured reluctantly, almost appearing sad to see her baby go. "Off with you now…stay close to Sirius for the trip, he'll look after you if he knows what's good for him…and make sure you _don't_ sit with that _Potter_ and his lot."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Do try to not get into so many detentions, James, Xantos," Mrs. Potter sighed glancing between the two grinning boys who had just returned from dropping their luggage off in their usual compartment.

"Mary, boys will be boys," Mr. Potter replied with an amused smile, earning himself a half-hearted stern look from his wife, and snickers from his son and nephew.

"Still…no point in looking for it straight on," she said, glancing back at the two.

"We'll try not to," the dark golden-brown haired twelve year old assured, sharing a look with his cousin.

"Yeah, no worries, mum," James grinned, though the usual mischievous gleam in his eyes gave reason to believe otherwise.

Either way, the woman was soon giving both boys tight hugs good-bye, and her husband was ruffling their hair affectionately, as they both wished them an enjoyable year.

"See you at Christmas!" Mary Potter called after the two as they continued into the bustling crowd of students, the two boys raising their hands in acknowledgement before disappearing in the multitude of people.

"Do you think James will bring Sirius home for Christmas again, Harry?" the woman inquired with a hint of hopefulness in her voice, standing on her tip toes slightly to get a last glimpse of her son.

She really did enjoy having noise in their house, considering how depressingly quite it was without James inhabiting it, and things had been truly lovely when her son had brought friends...all of whom she had instructed to call her 'mum'…even though none of them seemed to have taken her up on it, yet. After all, being a mother had always been her biggest dream, and it had taken the couple years and year, now nearing their old age, to have acquired James…the chance at getting to shower affection on other children, as well, only brightened her days.

"Knowing him, after this summer, he'll bring his whole group," Harry chuckled warmly, snaking an arm tenderly around his wife's waist, smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"That'd be lovely…James' friends are all such sweet boys," Mary sighed happily.

"Trouble-making boys, you mean," Harry grinned playfully.

"Merlin, Harry, let 'boys be boys'," she rolled her eyes; mock reprimanding him with the same words he had used against her.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"I said 'no', Potter. You've asked me out a _million_ times! How many times do I have to _answer_ you?"

"Actually, I haven't reached a million yet, just two hundred and…er…" he brought a hand up to tap his chin pensively, "…seven, counting today. Either way, do you really _want_ me to write your name all over the boys bathrooms?"

"You wouldn't _dare_," Lily Evans hissed, whipping around to face the 'infatuated' boy that persisted on following her while she looked for her best friends Alexis and Severus' compartment, a victorious grin on his face.

"Oh, I'd not only _dare_, but I'd—" James Potter's sentence was cut off by a fast approaching hand, something to which the boy swiftly ducked with Quidditch practiced reflexive ease. "Careful where you swing that appendage, Evans!" he grinned cockily as he straightened back up...he was quickly accustoming himself to taking her reactions to his 'date requests' in stride. After all, to him, she only denied him because she liked him. "You might've actually hit me!"

"_Prat_! Why do you insist on following me? Where in Merlin's name are your _friends_?" she asked, peeved, emerald green eyes flashing.

At this the Potter heir sighed heavily, hazel eyes taking on a certain fake level of sadness and hurt as he glanced to the side. "They've abandoned me…"

"Liar," she sneered. Like 'James – the arrogant git – Potter' would find himself abandoned by his friends. Honestly…Black and Potter were attached at the hip, the bluish-grey eyed male was bound to be around.

"It's true!" James said earnestly, jerking a thumb behind him to indicate the direction down the train corridor they had gone. "Xantos, Remus, and Peter all kept going to the compartment--"

"Then _go with them_!"

"--and I haven't even _seen_ Sirius yet!"

"Fine! I don't _care_ who you go bother, just _leave me alone_!"

James gave her his very best disarming smile, not missing a beat, "But I wanted to be with _you_, Lils."

"…_What_ did you just call me??" Lily whispered dangerously, her wand out in almost the blink of an eye, leveled right at the Potter's chest.

"Umm…" James' smile faltered, gaze flickering uneasily to the wand before returning to the frightening female in front of him, a hint of nervousness breaking through as he took a wary step backwards. "…E-Evans?"

Lily took a warning step towards him before something apparently caught her eye somewhere behind him. "_Black_! Come get your daft friend before I hex him into _next week_!"

James was quick to whip around, spotting a foot disappearing into the compartment a few compartments up that his cousin and friends had gone into, before his eyes landed on a shorter haired – shorter statured? – baffled looking Sirius Black. The Potter heir's eyebrows shot up slightly as he got a better look at the boy who had turned and taken a few steps towards them.

"Are speaking to _me_?" the Black inquired, faintly puzzled, raising a fine aristocratic eyebrow.

"Of course I'm 'speaking to you', Black. Don't you care about your friend?" Lily retorted, annoyed, having hoped the Gryffindor would have just come over and dragged the bothersome Potter away.

"_What_ friend?"

Lily gaped, more than a little shocked at the fact that Potter might have not been lying about the 'abandonment' thing.

A smirk tugged at the corners of James' lips, recognition dawning in his mischievous hazel eyes, before he said, "_Sirius_! I'm hurt! Don't tell me you let your family change your mind about me!"

The Black's grey eyes widened a fraction, but other than that he kept his composure, eyes soon narrowing on the Potter distastefully. "Oh…you're that Blood Traitor."

"You two are the weirdest boys I've _ever_ met in my life," Lily finally huffed, turning on her heel and walking away swiftly, pocketing her wand as she went, disappearing into a compartment a little ways up.

James glanced back, catching a last glimpse of the redheaded girl prior to her disappearance into her compartment, before fixing Regulus with a hard gaze for his comment, approaching him.

Regulus, for his part, was proud that he was standing his ground, despite being younger, meeting the Potter's gaze challengingly.

Surprisingly, however, James did not go for his wand. Instead, when he stopped a few feet in front of the eleven year old Black, a playfully solemn frown twitched at his lips as he rested a hand on the – now confused - younger's shoulder. "I'll always cherish the original misconception I had of who you were."

And before the boy could process what that meant, Sirius popped his goofily grinning head out of the compartment. "Jamesy! I thought I heard your smart-arse voice; I see you've met Reggie."

"Don't call me that!" Regulus groaned as he turned around, shaking his head before looking around to make sure no 'Slytherins' had heard such an immature nickname.

"It's been a misfortune, really, I must admit, but alas…I digress," James sighed, moving around Regulus and stepping up to the compartment with a new grin. "It's about time you showed up, mate," he chuckled, high-fiving his best friend. "You didn't tell me you're brother could've been your _twin_."

"Heh, yeah, kinda forgot that bit… Anyway, had some hold up," Sirius smirked, "you have my sincerest apologies." The Potter stepped into the compartment and Sirius shifted his gaze back to Regulus. "Come on."

"I'm _not_ going in there," Regulus crossed his arms defiantly, "Mother said—"

"_'Mother said, Mother said'_," Sirius mimicked childishly, before grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him into the compartment. "What Mother _said_ was that you had to stay with me, and _so_ in order for me to be a _good son_…" he trailed off with a snort, pushing the younger Black down onto the bench in next to Remus and Peter – whom Regulus immediately scooted as far away from as was possible…as though afraid to catch some disease via their proximity. "Oh, and I tuned out the rest - so if she said more, I didn't hear. _Silly_ me."

"I'll tell—" Regulus glared, though quickly being cut off.

"You do that," Sirius shrugged casually, closing the compartment door just as the train whistle blew and they all felt the locomotive start to move. "_Anyway_, this is my brother Regulus," the bluish-grey eyed male introduced, taking his seat next to James.

"Hullo," Remus greeted politely, if not a little bemusedly by the two boys' exchange.

"Hi, Regulus," Peter followed suit.

Regulus took a deep breath - as if barely able to _believe_ he was being forced to stay in here with these…these mudbloods and blood traitors…his mother would be furious! -, released it, found himself a particularly interesting spot to stare at on the wall, and pointedly ignored his addressers.

Remus and Peter glanced uncertainly at Sirius who gave an annoyed sigh and just shook his head. "Forget him."

"Didn't your mum teach you a thing or two about _manners_?" Xantos inquired, irked, ignoring Sirius, glaring at the new Black.

Sirius shared a brief look with James – yep, Xantos had found the person to transfer his 'Black hatred' to…not that it had been hard.

"Xan…" James said, somewhat warningly…the last thing they needed was to start a fight against Sirius' brother on the train. But he quickly found himself cut off by Regulus, whose nerves had apparently been agitated by the dark golden-brown haired Potter's comment.

"My Mother _taught_ me manners," he sneered at the twelve year old, "what she _didn't_ teach me was to acknowledge _filth _like you lot."

And just as the tension in the compartment skyrocketed, Xantos going for his wand, their compartment door slid open – causing the Potter to stop mid draw, all eyes snapping to the person in the doorway.

Regulus jumped up straight away, his relief evident. "Cissy!"

"Oh, I _knew_ he would drag you in here!" a stunning waist-length light blonde haired girl sighed exasperatedly, azure eyes landing on Regulus, before she glared around the occupants of the compartment to Sirius. "They've already got _you_ tainted, don't you go and do the same to Reg!"

And before any protest could be made – though Sirius looked more glad than upset, were truth to be told – Narcissa Black took her youngest cousin's hand in hers and pulled him away, closing the compartment door behind her. "You can sit with Bella and I." They heard her say as the pair's foots steps slowly died away.

The compartment was silent for a few good beats, the five boys glancing at each other, before James piped up with, "How in Merlin's name did you _not_ turn out like that, mate?"

Sirius grinned broadly, clearly taking the 'not having turned out like his cousins and brother' as the highest of compliments, "I sometimes wonder if I was exchanged at birth…"

"…Or dropped on your head when you were young," Xantos snickered, any annoyance that had been in him before with Regulus was now as gone as the younger Black's presence.

James, Remus, and Peter all burst into laughter at this, and Xantos' amused hazel met dimly affronted bluish-grey.

"…I resent that," Sirius stated with a frown.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A good few hours later found Sirius and James discussing particular reasons for why the Whomping Willow could have been planted on while playing a particularly competitive game of Exploding Snap with Peter and eating Chocolate Frogs.

"I say it's because Dumbledore's letting Hagrid keep a dragon somewhere underneath it. You know how Hagrid's always talking about Dragons and how he'd treat one if he had one…" Sirius proposed as he laid down another card.

"Or maybe it's a Manticore, those are pretty dangerous, Hagrid's told us a bit about them, too…" James commented as he glanced at his hand of cards, debating his next move while taking a bite of his Chocolate Frog with his other hand.

"Naw, a Manticore would kill him!" Sirius snorted, shaking his head.

"And a Dragon _wouldn't_?" James countered, rolling his eyes has he played his turn.

Peter played his card with a knowing wince and the cards exploded in his face, earning sniggers from both James and Sirius. "Nice one, mate!"

The watery-blue eyed Gryffindor grimaced slightly before sighing, glancing up at his friends. "What if Dumbledore just likes exotic and rare trees? …He's mental enough," he voiced, putting in his two cents, scuffing his shoes on the floor.

"Doubt it…" Xantos said, stepping into the conversation as he took Remus' rook in their game of Wizard's chess. "Dumbledore may be mental, but I don't think he'd plant something that could hurt the students so badly… I mean, look at what happened to Gudgeon,"

Sirius, James, and Peter all heaved sighs.

"True…so maybe it's—" Peter began once more, only to be interrupted by a flushed looking Remus.

"_Maybe_ it's not really our business," the Lupin snapped irritably. "The tree is there…period. The 'why's' shouldn't matter."

This, of course, got him raised eyebrows from the group, and a dash of pink spread across Remus' cheeks.

"Er—I-I mean…"

"Naw, it's…fine, Remus… We'll, uh…we'll drop it," James replied awkwardly, glancing over to Sirius pointedly enough for the Black to read his gaze, who then nodded. This was definitely something they could take a mental note of for their 'Research Project Lupin'…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Ugh! He's making friends with the _slimeball_!" Sirius groaned, glancing over his shoulder while they made their way to the carriages the rest of the 'non-first-years' were heading towards. "…So much for hope…"

"Who?" James asked, glancing over his shoulder as well, soon spotting Regulus Black chatting with Severus Snape. "Oh… Well, I guess it was only a matter of time, mate…"

"Yeah, but…well, I had kinda hoped…" Sirius trailed off broodingly, having hoped that the bit of Gryffindor side he had occasionally seen in his younger brother would sway him, but…well, their Mother's hold on Regulus was eagle sharp. Reggie was Slytherin-Bound. "…You're right…shouldn't be surprised…" the Black sighed, looking back at James with faint, cheerless smile.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Remus Lupin had to admit to having missed Hogwarts during the summer. Sure, he loved his parents and loved being home, but… Life just was not the same without Hogwarts. Remus had no safe haven at home, other than a basement that his father reinforced with charms on nights when the moon was full. He had no friends back at home; not for lack of want but he simply was not the most outgoing of people when it came to friend searching, and not many wanted to make friends with the wise-beyond-his-years-often-sickly-and-chalk-full-of-dry-humor youth who lived in that small house on the corner and wore second hand clothing. Even worse yet, no one - Magical or Muggle - really wanted to associate with a werewolf…it was just dangerous and unseemly. Not to mention secrets were hard enough to keep at school, let alone in his own neighborhood.

In the end, while Remus loved the peace and quiet of his own home, loved his family, he had missed this place away from it all where he was not just 'Remus Lupin, the odd kid down the road' but 'Remus Lupin, the bookworm-ish cool kid who was best friends with pranksters Sirius Black and James and Xantos Potter'. It was something he did not think he would ever get used to, but at the same time knew he could not lose. Remus Lupin liked being liked. He _liked_ being able to say he had friends.

Granted…they were acting mighty odd ever since Diagon Alley. Sirius and James had been whispering to themselves in the carriage they had claimed, the messy raven haired Potter scribbling something down on a notepad that he had almost immediately hidden the moment Remus, Xantos, and Peter got to the carriage. Xantos and Peter did not seem too surprised by the sudden silence from the guilty looking boys, but Remus sure had been. Definitely odd, if not a little perturbing. The Lupin had observed them quietly for a beat, thinking of all the possible reasons that they could be whispering and then stop the moment he got there, but then shrugged and just got in.

All in all, Remus was just glad to be back at school with his friends. Back to where his friends would give him odd looks when he made reference to muggle books and movies and rhymes or used muggle figures of speech. He forgot sometimes that his friends were purebloods, but he did find their looks of utter confusion rather amusing - he was used to being the only one who got his own jokes from time to time. He even missed James, Sirius and Peter asking to copy his work. He would of course say no the first dozen or so times but he always caved. Yes…he missed all of that.

He supposed everyone had a right to be odd from time to time, even his friends… At least the awkwardness cleared quickly as the invisibly drawn carriage carried them along, James beginning to recount what had occurred between him and Lily on the train, Sirius beginning to chant in a sing-song voice 'Jamesy is Siriusly Smitten, Siriusly Smitten, Siriusly Smitten', only to be whacked in the head by the Potter after a good few annoying minutes.

Remus smiled amusedly at this, the Black rubbing the back of his head, before trailing his amber gaze over to Xantos who was staring out the window of the carriage with a faint paleness in his face.

"You okay, Xantos?" Remus inquired gently while Sirius continued with his 'Siriusly Smitten' routine and James threatened him.

The balked looking Potter gave a light start at this, his once distant hazel eyes turning quickly to Remus. "Y-yeah?" he asked somewhat shakily.

"Erm…is everything alright?"

"Oh…e-er…heh, yeah…yeah, it's cool. I'm good," Xantos lied, offering his friend a half-hearted reassuring grin.

Remus of course saw this for what it was, but allowed it to drop…he knew the feeling of being pestered, after all…a little too well.

Xantos, apparently not even hearing James tell Sirius that if he said "'Siriusly Smitten' one more _bloody_ time…" "Someone named Jamesy is getting a little _Siriusly_ touchy!" , turned his gaze back to the window. The dark golden-brown haired Potter had read about Threstals before, but…to actually be _seeing_ them…and to know _why_ he was able to see them…the _only_ one to see them…made him feel sick to his stomach with a deep rooted sense of loss…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Another Black to sort! Two years in a row _and_ you're brothers! _the Sorting Hat commented amusedly atop the nervous eleven year old's head. _It must be my lucky decade…_

_Now let us see…hmm…interesting… You make yourself match your namesake rather well; you're quite the actor, are you not? _

_W-what do you mean?_ Regulus thought back anxiously.

_Just an observation, lad, no reason to get worked up… You've got the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the potential courage of a Gryffindor… Would you like to join your brother's House? I personally think you'd flourish rather well there, and there is no doubt your brother would take you under his wing—_

_N-n-no! Anywhere but there! I'll be killed! _the young Black replied rapidly, near panic.

_You place much in what your family thinks of you, my boy…perhaps too much, _the Hat sighed somewhat sadly._ But if you would rather _not _join the House were dwell the brave at heart, then there is only one other place for you…even though you're a lot less like the rest of them than you'd rather believe… But as you wish…you're choice has been made,_

"SLYTHERIN!"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sirius' shoulders slumped somewhat, but by the time the Sorting Hat shouted it's decision he had pretty much resigned himself. Reggie was a Slytherin…another one to follow the Black family tradition. Lovely. The Slytherin table had burst into well-etiquette applause, while the rest of the Houses did not do much of anything as the first year went and took a seat in between his proud looking cousins.

The rest of the Sorting was rather uneventful, but soon enough Albus Dumbledore was standing. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Before we begin our feast, I have a few announcements I would like to make. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Mr. Filch the caretaker – who I might add has adopted a kitten this summer by the name of Mrs. Norris - , has placed a new list up in his office of forbidden items to use at Hogwarts, updated from last year…seeing as how last year proved to have been quite full of new joke items." Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table – and three broadly grinning second years – before looking back at the student body on the whole.

"As always, the use of magic in the corridors between classes is prohibited. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Sinclair. Also, as you may or may not have noticed, we have a new addition to the staff this year after the surprising death of our dear Defense Professor Craig. If you would all help me in welcoming Professor Roland Demrick, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Polite applause greeted the standing brown haired professor, while the majority of the school began to murmur between themselves. "Professor Craig died?" "Was that even in the Prophet?"

"Did you guys hear anything about that?" Remus inquired, gaze flickering back up to the new professor before returning to his friends, somewhat surprised. "I didn't even _know_…"

"I think I heard my parents talking about someone being killed, but I hadn't really been paying attention," Sirius shrugged slightly, glancing up to get a better look of the new professor as well. "You think he'll be easier to make up stories to about why we're late to class?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Sirius! Where's your tact? How could you be thinking about that at a time like this!"

"_Tact_? Who uses _that_? But…either way, it was just a questions…"

"And now that that is done," Dumbledore sighed with a soft smile, "Let us tuck in!"

And the tables erupted into chatter as the students began to pile their plates with the newly appeared food, everyone catching up with new and old friends on how their summers had gone.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Shh! We'll get caught!" James whispered to Sirius' growling stomach.

"But I'm _starving_…" Sirius pouted as the pair continued onwards down the now deserted corridors of the school they had missed so much.

The feast was long over, and the majority of the school could be found sleeping…even their dorm mates. Sirius and James – after unpacking and hanging up numerous Quidditch Posters – had stayed up talking on the Black's bed in the second year boys' dorm late into the night about plans for the year. And by the time they had checked Remus odd 'Muggle Time Teller Clock', it was nearing three in the morning, all their friends asleep. …And _of course_ Sirius would complain of hunger…

"I can't see how, seeing as you basically _drowned_ your sorrow about your brother's Sorting with food at the feast…" the Potter muttered.

"Hey! I did not!" Sirius retorted indignantly.

"Sure you didn't…."

Sirius sighed, glancing behind them briefly before whispering, "You _sure_ you know where the kitchens are?"

"Yeah, m'pretty sure I do…I heard that Prefect Frank Longbottom telling his mates about it at dinner," James replied, stopping soon enough in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta tickle the pear." The Potter heir reached up on his tip-toes to do just that, the Black watching amusedly.

"Whoa…it worked!" Sirius gaped as a door handle appeared and James turned it, both twelve years olds quickly stepping through. "Siriusly wicked…"

"Seriously black, more like it," the hazel eyed boy smirked, drawing his wand and whispering, "Lumos."

"Siriusly, Lumos," the Black chuckled, drawing his as well, as the Potter removed the cloak from around them, the two gazing around the large, Great Hall sized kitchens.

"Merlin…"

"_This_ should be fun…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A half hour later found the pajama clad, icky goo covered, troublesome duo in the incredulous Professor McGonagall's office with thirty points deducted from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention with her starting tomorrow, writing lines.

"That's not fair!"

"It wasn't our fault!"

"You see, the thinga-ma-bobber—"

"If the house-elves had _been there_—"

"One at a time! Now tell me, again, - from the beginning – why you were out of bed and how you trailed this muck down the halls," she ordered, lips dangerously thin.

Blinking at each other from beneath the goo, James took a deep breath and began, "_Technically_ it's not muck…it was actually a mixture of vegetable oil, chocolate syrup, salami, salmon, milk, raisins, grapes, bananas, fruit punch, pumpkin juice, cream puffs, toast, cream cheese, crisps, pickles, pickle juice, yogurt, mayonnaise, tartar sauce, crumpets, pie, pudding, crackers, cereal, chicken noodle soup, and ketchup."

The woman, to say the least, looked somewhat disgusted, if not a little winded by the extensive list of items. "And why, in the name of all that is good, would you—"

"You see Minnie—er, Professor McGonagal—" Sirius amended at her glare, "This whole mess started when my stomach decided that it was hungry and had to eat immediately. So, for the sake of my well-being, James snuck us out of Gryffindor Tower. He's a great friend like that."

"Thanks, mate."

"I only speak the truth, Jamesy. Anyway…erm…we actually found the kitchens by complete surprise. We had no idea where we were going."

McGonagall raised a doubtful eyebrow at this, but turned her attention to James who took up from there, "Anyway, there were _no_ house elves – probably in bed – so we had to fend for ourselves in the dead of night! Oh, and…umm…right now is probably a good time to tell you that neither of us has ever cooked a day in our whole entire lives. …Er…now that I think about it, there's probably a pretty good reason for it…"

At the significantly pursed lips of their Headmaster, Sirius jumped in, "So there's the thingy-ma-bobber…glass, chops up food into drinks, you know? I've seen muggles use it a few houses up from mine—"

"I think it said 'Smoothie Blender' on it, can't remember," James cut in with a nod before Sirius continued.

"James said we could put in some of our favorite stuff, so we grabbed a bunch from the pantries and poured all of the tasty yummy things into the thinga-ma-bobber…"

"But what we _didn't_ know was that you had to _cover_ the _top_!" the Potter announced defensively when it looked like the woman was about to respond to this. "The stuff sprayed _everywhere_!" He almost sounded offended by the thought.

"We had to cover it with our _hands_! It took both of us!"

"Yeah!"

"And then the house elves come out of NO WHERE, freaking out – for some bloody reason, dunno why they would – and all but kicked us out. Talk about rude, right? Like it was our bloody fault the thingy-ma-bobber was a mess maker…"

McGonagall opened her mouth once more, but was quickly cut off by James.

"And to top it all off, the smoothie drink didn't even _taste_ good! For that matter, it was rather horrible…"

Sirius nodded his vigorous agreement at this pronouncement.

"…Is that all?" McGonagall inquired wearily, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Umm…" the two Gryffindors looked at each other briefly, shrugging slightly, before returning their gazes to the Transfiguration professor. "…Mmhmm."

"The first night back," she muttered to herself, drawing her wand and waving at the two, casting a silent scourgify charm. "…I should have been ready for something like this from you two…"

"Thanks, Minnie!" Sirius beamed as he checked out his now clean self.

"Mr. Black—" the tired woman began, irritated.

"I mean it in the most _affectionately proper_ of ways, madam."

"Please refrain from such, Mr. Black," she sighed, shaking her head before fixing the two with her stern gaze. "You don't want your detention extended, do you?"

"W-what??" both boys spluttered.

"We still _have_ detention?? We just explained how it _wasn't our fault_!"

"That, Mr. Potter, is a matter of opinion. Now to bed, both of you. This was _no way_ to start the school year!"

And the newly cleaned, crestfallen boys turned and exited the now faintly smiling Gryffindor Head of House's office.

"High _strung_ much?" James asked cynically as the two made they way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"She _really_ needs to get out more so she doesn't have to release her pent up nerves on poor students," Sirius muttered. "Or find herself a friggin' boyfriend…"

"No kidding…"

"Think she'd take me up on it if I asked her?" the Black inquired as an afterthought.

"Sirius…she's a professor. You've really got to try and realize this fact…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N: **And that's it for chapter thirteen of The Beginnings! Second Year has begun. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! –Grins.- I promise to update again soon, as always. This story has officially reached the Hundredth Review marker! I'm all stoked! xD Thanks for everything you guys! You all are the awesome-ness.

And now onto this chapter's 'Curiosity Filler'!

"What's your favorite Harry Potter creature/beast? Can be anything from the Harry Potter books, or in J.K.'s book 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them."

And, of course, as I'm sure you know by now, I shall reply with my answer once you tell me yours! :-)

Until next time, dear Readers,

-Chloe

-Japanime1


End file.
